


Возвращение

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: «И то, что произошло дальше, показалось ему тогда предсмертной галлюцинацией. Оби-Ван наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. И даже на грани жизни и смерти Энакин не принял бы это за дружеский поцелуй.А затем он провалился во тьму».





	1. Часть 1

Когда Падме проснулась, Энакина не было рядом. Кровать уже успела остыть, остались только вмятины на подушке. Она поглядела на хроно: было рано, она могла бы позволить себе проспать ещё час или два.  
Откинув одеяло, Падме встала с кровати. Шторы с тихим шорохом разъехались в стороны, Падме полюбовалась видом из окна, переоделась в домашнее платье и вышла из спальни.

Энакина она нашла в гостиной: он сидел на полу в позе для медитации, одетый только в пижамные штаны. В ясном утреннем свете, лившемся из окна, особенно заметно выделялось пятно розовато-белой, нетронутой загаром кожи на том месте, где была рана.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Энакин, не открывая глаз. Голос его звучал чуть отстранённо, и даже Падме, не чувствующая Силу, заметила, как сгустился воздух вокруг него. Комната словно тонула в знойном мареве. Падме пошла на кухню, чтобы не отвлекать мужа от медитации.

Прошла неделя после покушения, Энакин всё ещё плохо спал. Днем он не выглядел нервным или расстроенным, но медитировал по утрам, и это было плохим знаком: Энакин не любил медитировать. Уйдя из Ордена, он забросил все духовные практики джедаев и только через несколько лет потихоньку начал к ним возвращаться, найдя, судя по всему, что не все они бесполезная трата времени. И даже после этого ничто не могло Энакина заставить сидеть спокойно несколько часов кряду, даже спящие близнецы, — в этом Падме убедилась на своем опыте.

И всё же что-то смогло. Падме прикрыла глаза, вспоминая лицо мужа, непривычно спокойное, ресницы его подрагивали. Всё-таки в медитирующем Энакине было что-то глубоко противоестественное. Покачав головой, она вернулась к своим делам.

Пока в доме не было никого, кроме них с Энакином, Падме готовила завтрак сама. Возможно, Энакин присоединится к ней. Или не присоединится, как позавчера. Кажется, впервые за пятнадцать лет брака они были в одной квартире и при этом не завтракали вместе: Падме доела, убрала в холодильник нетронутую порцию Энакина и вызвала Сабе, чтобы та помогла ей уложить волосы и переодеться.

Энакин вышел проводить её, когда Падме уходила из дома. Он привычно чмокнул её в щеку и сказал, что скоро тоже уходит, а вернётся только поздно вечером. У Падме сердце сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия, но ничего не произошло: Энакин действительно вернулся немного позже неё, они поужинали вместе, а потом полночи занимались сексом и на следующий день проснулись ближе к полудню, когда Энакину позвонили из фирмы. Ему пришлось спешно собираться и бежать.

 

Энакин зашёл на кухню, когда завтрак был уже почти готов. Он успел побриться и переодеться в домашнюю тунику.  
— Вкусно пахнет.

Энакин обнял её со спины и чмокнул в затылок. Падме подалась назад, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Ей надо было поговорить о бессоннице, о покушении, о расследовании, но все мысли улетучивались, когда Энакин так её обнимал. Падме иногда удивлялась, как она может любить своего мужа так сильно даже через пятнадцать лет брака. Она повернулась, утыкаясь носом в шею Энакина. От него всегда едва уловимо пахло машинным маслом и металлом.

За завтраком Падме всё же спросила:

— Эни, может, тебе не стоило выходить на работу так рано?

Он с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Падме с запозданием поняла, что неправильно начала разговор: Энакин, конечно, ни за что не согласится на то, чтобы оторваться от работы.

— Почему «рано»? — Он ощутимо напрягся. — Со мной уже всё в порядке. Я и так долго бездельничал.

Падме сделала глоток из кружки.

— Во-первых, совсем недолго, всего несколько дней. Во-вторых, у тебя до сих пор бессонница. Ты чуть не умер, Энакин, — это не могло не повлиять на тебя.

— Не говори глупостей, это не из-за покушения. — Печенье из вазочки на столе взлетело и опустилось на тарелку Энакина. — Если бы меня мучила бессонница всякий раз, когда меня кто-нибудь пытается убить, я бы умер от депривации сна в двадцать лет.

— В чем тогда дело? — спросила Падме уже прямо.

— Ни в чем. — Энакин отвел глаза. Он плохо умел врать.

— Эни, в чем дело?

Теперь Падме действительно волновалась. Обычно они были честны друг с другом, и Энакин от неё ничего не скрывал. Во всяком случае, не врал в ответ на прямой вопрос.

Падме придвинула свой стул поближе. Энакин отгородился от неё чашкой чая. Она ждала: не хотела давить и знала, что скоро Энакин сам расскажет. А если не расскажет, то можно будет волноваться ещё серьёзнее и звонить Оби-Вану.

— Падме, я же сказал, что всё в порядке.

Он поднялся и смотрел на неё теперь сверху вниз.

Падме нахмурилась.

— Не в порядке, — твердо сказала она, тоже вставая. Падме взяла Энакина за руку, погладила металлические пальцы. Ресницы Энакина дрогнули — и тогда Падме уже знала, что он сдался. Энакин помолчал ещё несколько секунд — пауза была тягостной.

— Давай поговорим в спальне, — сказал он наконец.

Падме улыбнулась уголками губ и сжала его ладонь.

 

Они устроились на кровати. Падме погладила Энакина по щеке, убрала за ухо непослушную прядь волос.  
— Так что случилось?

— Строго говоря, действительно ничего не случилось, — Энакин вздохнул. — Всё дело в Оби-Ване.

Последний раз «всё дело в Оби-Ване» было одиннадцать лет назад, когда Энакин ушёл из Ордена. Он показательно хлопнул дверью и оскорбил всех, кто подвернулся под руку, в том числе и «бессердечную джедайскую сволочь» Оби-Вана. Падме считала, что Энакин был слишком резок, но она понимала, в каком состоянии он тогда находился: её саму до глубины души возмутило и расстроило то, что Палпатин оказался ситхом, который развязал войну и собирался их всех предать. Человек, который воспитывал и опекал её, устраивал на неё покушения, чтобы добиться власти, а потом и вовсе использовал для того, чтобы манипулировать Энакином. А тут ещё Орден, который не проявляет никакого понимания.

После боя в здании Сената Энакин примчался к ней, чтобы рассказать о том, что случилось, а потом долго плакал, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Он боялся, что Падме всё равно умрёт при родах, но после смерти Палпатина кошмары прекратились. Падме до сих пор не могла понять, что же видел тогда Энакин: может, тот вариант событий, где он поддался уговорам Палпатина?

В любом случае, тогда они не знали, что будет дальше. На следующий день Энакин зашёл в Храм, чтобы сказать, что покидает его. Совет не захотел его отпускать — только что вернувшийся с Утапау Оби-Ван ещё и съязвил по поводу того, что «стоит только Энакина на сутки оставить одного, а он уже и канцлера убил, и детьми обзавелся», — и тогда Энакин вспылил.

А потом Падме вместо того, чтобы отдыхать после родов и нянчить детей, пыталась убедить Энакина идти мириться с Оби-Ваном, потому что Энакин дулся, страдал, и дети начинали плакать, когда он брал их на руки, словно чувствовали его настроение.

Как бы то ни было, в конце концов они помирились, и с тех пор ни разу не ссорились всерьёз. До этого времени, судя по всему.

— Вы поссорились? — спросила Падме.

— Лучше бы мы поссорились, — ответил Энакин с несчастным видом.

 

Всё началось с того, что Орден наконец отменил запрет на привязанности. Оби-Ван сказал Энакину об этом за обедом, и тот чуть не подавился куском мяса.  
— Да ладно! — воскликнул он. — Наконец-то дошло?! Поверить не могу!

Оби-Ван окинул его подозрительным взглядом.

— Я не понимаю, почему это тебя так волнует: ты давно покинул Орден.

— Может, я только и ждал, как туда вернуться.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на его этим характерным взглядом, который означал: «Ну и чушь ты городишь, Энакин». Они оба знали, что Энакин не собирается возвращаться в Храм, но теперь, сказав это вслух, Энакин задумался. На самом деле, он бы не ушёл тогда, если бы мог открыто жениться на Падме.

— Думаю, половина Совета напьется с горя, если ты соберёшься вернуться в Орден.

Энакин закатил глаза.

— Не преувеличивай, не настолько у меня были ужасные отношения с Советом.

— Правильно, ты действовал на нервы во основном мне.

— Тебя вроде бы всё устраивало?

— Нет, меня не устраивало. Может, я бы хотел, чтобы мой падаван вырос послушным и спокойным, не перечил бы Совету и не кидался с радостным воплем в любую неприятность, которая подвернётся под руку.

Десять лет назад Энакин бы счел это за оскорбление, четырнадцать лет назад он бы долго рассказывал Падме, как Оби-Ван его не любит и не ценит, но теперь он лишь рассмеялся.

— Ты бы умер от скуки с таким падаваном.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Энакин, — Оби-Ван улыбнулся.

— Ещё бы я тебя не знал. Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь отпраздновать?

— Ты сейчас имеешь в виду «мы сходим в приличный ресторан» или «мы всю ночь будем кутить на нижних уровнях Корусанта в честь того, что Орден наконец вынул мозги из задницы»?

Последнее получилось очень похоже на Энакина.

— Ну вот, ты тоже слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — Энакин усмехнулся.

Так они оказались на нижних уровнях Корусанта.

 

Конечно, Оби-Ван преувеличивал, когда говорил, что они напьются: Оби-Вана не могло перепить, кажется, ни одно живое существо, а Энакин прекрасно знал свою меру. Оби-Ван всегда говорил, что, когда дело доходит до выпивки и женщин, Энакин становится противоестественно благоразумен (несмотря на тайный брак — не будь он тайным, более скучной личной жизни, чем у Энакина, не нашлось бы на всём Корусанте).  
Оби-Ван подыскал подходящий бар. Он знал все злачные места на Нижних уровнях и часто бывал там: из официанток и барменов всегда выходили отличные агенты. Энакин помнил это по своим падаванским годам: Оби-Ван умел как-то так по-особенному разговаривать с этими людьми, что они мгновенно, без ментального воздействия, проникались к нему приязнью и доверием, а потом Оби-Ван долго поддерживал с ними приятельские отношения — и пользовался их услугами, конечно. Энакин тогда считал, что это всё пустая болтология: полезно иметь агентов, но зачем тратить на это столько времени?

В такие моменты Энакин часто ловил себя на мысли, что был удивительно тупым подростком. Оби-Ван бы сказал, наверное, что это хорошо: если тебе кажется, что в семнадцать ты вёл себя как полный придурок, это значит, что с того времени ты поумнел.

— Ну что, Оби-Ван, теперь ты найдёшь себе кого-нибудь? — спросил Энакин после второго стакана кореллианского виски.

— Я не помню, чтобы Орден приказывал своим членам заводить семьи.

— То есть, если бы приказал, ты бы женился и завёл детей?

— Я бы предъявил Совету твоих детей, которых я воспитывал не меньше, чем их родители.

Энакин фыркнул.

— Ну уж не меньше!

В его сознании, слегка затуманенном алкоголем, прозвенел звоночек. Как в старые добрые времена: что-то должно случиться. Только Энакин, конечно, не знал что: может, кто-то устроит в баре драку или люстра свалится на пол. Жаль, ему не хотелось портить вечер.

Энакин выпил ещё.

— Тебе надо оставить потомство, — сказал он Оби-Вану. — Потому что очень жалко, если такие гены пропадут. И к тому же дети — это здорово.

— Спасибо, я вполне могу обойтись банком спермы.

— Надо будет написать в голонет после того, как ты им «обойдешься». Готов поспорить, женщины в очередь выстроятся.

— Никакого голонета, Энакин. И ты ведь потом вычислишь всех этих женщин и захочешь, чтобы я признал отцовство.

Энакин обнял Оби-Вана и ткнулся носом ему в плечо.

— Не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь завести семью.

— Потому что не хочу. И потом, браки в Ордене разрешили только вчера. Как ты себе это представляешь, Энакин? Мастер Ти или мастер Луминара ждут не дождутся, чтобы сделать мне предложение?

— Возможно, именно поэтому они проголосовали за то, чтобы разрешить браки.

Голова начинала болеть. Звуки и запахи казались слишком резкими, в ушах звенело. Энакин решил, что последний стакан был лишним.

— Извини, мне надо выйти проветриться. — Он помотал головой. — Я скоро вернусь.

Воздух на Нижних уровнях сложно было назвать свежим, но Энакин надеялся, что ему полегчает.

Энакин вышел на улицу. Его не покидало странное беспокойство, и ему сперва казалось, что это оттого, что он слишком много выпил. Но нет: он был относительно трезвым. Во время войны это чувство заставило бы его оглядываться по сторонам, но войны не было уже одиннадцать лет, Энакин расслабился и засунул свою паранойю подальше, чтобы не портить вечер.

Как потом оказалось, зря. И зря он не взял с собой световой меч.

Только в последний момент что-то заставило его дернуться: если бы Энакин остался стоять на месте в тот момент, он бы умер через несколько секунд от прямого попадания в сердце. Он не мог услышать выстрела в уличном шуме. Никак не мог.

Боль пронзила его живот, и Энакин вскинул голову, повинуясь старой привычке: сперва понять, откуда стреляли и не будет ли оттуда ещё выстрелов. Человек в костюме охотника за головами снова вскинул бластер, но вдруг выпустил его, а потом поднялся в воздух и упал так, будто его что-то придавило сверху. Это Энакин видел уже не очень ясно. Он осел на землю, прижимая руку к животу. Ткань туники под ладонью была уже вся мокрая от крови. Это плохой знак — он знал по войне. Дышать было тяжело, в легких посвистывало, а перед глазами плыли зеленые пятна. Энакин пытался сосредоточиться. Главное — не терять сознания, не падать в темноту. Он пытался считать в уме, но цифры путались.

Плохо, очень плохо.

Энакин знал, что умрет, если помощь не подоспеет в ближайшие минуты.

Мысли тоже путались.

Он почувствовал, что Оби-Ван нагнулся над ним.

— Энакин... — В ушах звенело, и ему пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать голос Оби-Вана. — Энакин!

Он почувствовал, как поверх его ладони легла ладонь Оби-Вана, от неё по телу разлилось тепло — Оби-Ван поддерживал в нём жизнь с помощью Силы.

Говорят, что перед смертью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами или случается ещё что-нибудь этом духе. Энакин не ощущал ничего. Он даже не верил, что может умереть.

— Ты меня слышишь? — спросил его Оби-Ван. — Говори со мной, не теряй сознание.

Язык не слушался. Голова плыла.

— Энакин, ответь мне... Энакин. Я не хочу потерять тебя...

Боль почти прошла.

— Я уже вызывал помощь. Пожалуйста, продержись ещё немного...

И то, что произошло дальше, показалось ему тогда предсмертной галлюцинацией. Оби-Ван наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. И даже на грани жизни и смерти Энакин не принял бы это за дружеский поцелуй.

А затем он провалился во тьму.

Уже позже Оби-Ван рассказал ему, что люди, как это обычно бывает на Нижних уровнях, начали разбегаться, как только прозвучал выстрел. Что Оби-Ван вызвал медиков, а потом бросился к Энакину, — в этом, конечно, они принципиально отличались друг от друга. Энакин бы сперва убил того, кто покушался на Оби-Вана, а дальше попытался бы сам его спасти. И потом рыдал бы над его трупом.

Медики могли не успеть. Энакин потерял много крови, у него было сильно повреждено левое легкое, но Оби-Ван до последнего поддерживал в нём жизнь Силой.

Энакин очнулся в лазарете Храма, не сразу даже узнав это место. Тело нещадно болело, как будто по грудной клетке и животу пробежало стадо бант. Так странно было оказаться в Храме, а не в больнице, что Энакину сперва даже почудилось, будто последний десяток лет был только ярким и подробным сном, а между тем он всё ещё рыцарь-джедай, сейчас к нему зайдет учитель и отчитает за что-нибудь.  
Оби-Ван действительно вскоре появился на пороге палаты. На нём была непривычная серая туника, под глазами залегли тени. Он, наверное, не спал всю ночь.

На стене застыл квадрат розового света: было раннее утро.

— Энакин, я позвонил Падме, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Она уже вылетела с Набу.

Энакин нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на «здесь и сейчас». Он всё ещё чувствовал себя так, будто умер, и теперь... что с ним произошло? Энакин точно не мог сказать, но сознание оказывалось признавать, что живёт той же жизнью, и с пробуждением проблемы Энакина никуда не делись.

Его кто-то пытался убить.

Стоило начать с этого.

Мысли разбегались и путались, Энакин не мог уловить их, не мог остановиться на чем-то одном. Простые мысленные усилия не помогали.

Энакин открылся Силе. Мир сразу словно стал ярче, расширился, и если глазами Энакин видел только одну палату, то в Силе ощущал весь Храм, каждого рыцаря, падавана и юнлинга. Они были как яркие звезды на ночном небе, их чувства и эмоции смешивались, звучали вразнобой, наполняя Силу пульсирующей светлой энергией. И это ощущение жизни вокруг наконец смогло вернуть его к реальности.

Покушение.

Убийца.

Возможные проблемы.

— Что с тем человеком, который на меня напал? — спросил он Оби-Вана. Голос звучал слабо, но вроде бы твердо.

— Его арестовали.

— Хорошо. — Энакин прикрыл глаза. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы злиться, хотя, конечно, когда он выйдет из больницы, то проведает этого ублюдка. Скорее всего на него покушались из-за Падме.

Энакин нахмурился.

— Позвони Соле и скажи, чтобы они приставили к Люку и Лее охрану. Дети могут быть следующей целью.

— Я с ней уже поговорил.

Энакин слабо усмехнулся.

— Кажется, мне достаточно просто лежать тут — ты уже всё сделал.

— Именно это от тебя и требуется. Ты сильно ранен, лежи и отдыхай.

Оби-Ван уселся в кресло рядом с его кроватью. Энакин перебирал в уме, кто мог бы покуситься на него. Собственных врагов у Энакина не было — во всяком случае таких, которые наняли бы убийцу. По сравнению с миром политики мир техники казался совершенно беззубым: могут, конечно, и обворовать, и разорить, но не убить. Политики — прикончат и даже не поморщатся. Энакин до сих пор не понимал, как Падме хватает душевных сил вариться в этом гадюшнике годами и не опускать руки.

— Кто возьмётся за расследование? Полиция Корусанта?

— Нет, Орден. Все-таки ты бывший джедай, и преступника арестовал я.

— Сразу ищите среди противников Падме. Мои не такие отмороженные.

— Мы как-нибудь сами разберемся, кого нам искать, Энакин, — с укоризной произнес Оби-Ван. — А ты будешь выздоравливать.

Оби-Ван, конечно, прекрасно его знал. Знал, что Энакин обязательно захочет сунуть нос в расследование. Знал, что он не будет ждать выздоровления и захочет увидеть убийцу сразу после того, как сможет встать с кровати (строго говоря, Энакин мог бы перенести себя Силой вместе с кроватью в следственный изолятор, но даже он не настолько любил эффектные жесты).

— То есть, допрашивать ты меня не будешь? — спросил Энакин.

— Буду, но не сейчас. Отдохни.

Конечно, не сейчас. Прошло всего несколько часов. Ещё слишком рано, и Оби-Вану стоит хорошенько выспаться и помедитировать перед тем, как начать расследование. Преступник никуда не денется.

Хотя если бы Энакин мог встать с постели, он бы уже давно...

Энакин прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что нетерпение захлестывает его. Совершенно бесполезное нетерпение: он ничего не мог сделать, ничем пока не мог помочь. Энакина раздражала сама мысль об этом: он лежит, прикованный к постели, и проведет так ближайшие несколько дней.

Он вспомнил последние моменты перед тем, как упал на землю. Вот он стоит на улице рядом с баром, глядя себе под ноги. Вот поднимает голову. Мимо проносятся спидеры, идут подвыпившие люди и экзоты. На улице шума даже больше, чем в баре, откуда-то доносится музыка и громкий, раздражающий голос зазывалы. Тогда он не видел человека, который выстрелил, и взглянул на него только потом, когда почувствовал боль. Сила подсказала ему, куда глядеть. Лицо, наполовину закрытое маской, рука держит бластер уверенно: определённо профессионал, любитель бы уже запаниковал.

От этой сцены мысли его естественным образом скользнули к поцелую.

Об этом тоже надо поговорить.

Но говорить, лежа в кровати, было неудобно, и он приподнялся, чтобы сесть. Грудь тут же пронзило болью, Энакин ругнулся сквозь зубы. Вроде бы заряд попал чуть ниже, и ребра не должны были болеть, но их, похоже, сломали, когда откачивали.

— Осторожнее! — Оби-Ван помог ему сесть в постели и сунул под спину ещё одну подушку. Зная, что Энакин собирался у него спросить, Оби-Ван наверняка предпочёл бы продолжить обсуждать нападение.

Энакин взял его за руку, и Оби-Ван остался сидеть на кровати, так и не вернувшись обратно в кресло.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня? — спросил наконец Энакин.

Оби-Ван насторожился. Энакин так хорошо знал выражения лица Оби-Вана, что даже иногда выигрывал у него в сабакк. Конкретно это выражение означало: «Спрячу-ка я голову в песок, чтобы ничего не объяснять». Впрочем, Энакин не ожидал, что Оби-Ван ответит сразу.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Вообще-то имеет. Ты поцеловал меня. Только не говори, что хотел чмокнуть меня в лоб и слегка промахнулся.

Оби-Ван без труда выдержал его напор и только вздохнул. В Силе он плотно закрывался от Энакина, и тот не мог сказать, о чем Оби-Ван думает, — не мог даже прочитать его эмоций.

— Подозреваю, тебя не удовлетворит такая версия, — заметил он после небольшой паузы.

— Нет, конечно. Сам понимаешь, это было не очень по-дружески.

— Я бы скорее сказал, что совсем не по-дружески.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Энакин слышал только писк приборов. Он чувствовал себя плохо, ему не хотелось выяснять отношения с Оби-Ваном, а интуиция подсказывала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Но Энакин не привык останавливаться на полпути. И он терпеть не мог, когда Оби-Ван что-то от него скрывал.

К сожалению, тогда им так и не удалось поговорить: в палату зашла доктор Нема в сопровождении другой целительницы, которую Энакин не знал по имени.

Оби-Ван поднялся с кровати. Нема кивнула ему, но выйти не предложила. Он сидел в кресле, пока Нема и её молоденькая помощница рассказывали Энакину о повреждениях и о том, что они собираются дальше делать. Его могли бы на несколько суток погрузить в бакту, чтобы залечить кости и полностью убрать рану на животе, но целительство справлялось с тем же за считанные часы, особенно если пациент сам мог помочь. Энакин мог.

Оби-Вану пришлось выйти из палаты, а Энакин следующие несколько часов провел в целебном трансе. Доктор Нема обещала закончить до того, как приедет Падме. Потом ему придется на несколько дней остаться в Храме, чтобы целители убедились, что с ним всё в порядке, а следователи успели допросить. Энакин не знал, хорошо это или плохо, что за расследование взялся Орден. С одной стороны, они не были полицией с их ресурсами — и кто бы в полиции разрешил расследовать покушение на лучшего друга? — с другой стороны, их вела Сила, а это, как Энакин знал по своему опыту, лучше, чем самая большая удача.

 

Когда Энакин вышел из транса, Падме была в Храме, и не одна — с детьми, что с одной стороны его обрадовало, а с другой — огорчило: Энакин не хотел подвергать семью дополнительной опасности. Он чувствовал их присутствие за дверью, чувствовал их эмоции: Падме сильно нервничает, а Люк и Лея уже почти спокойны, хоть и переживают за него. Между ними всегда была связь: когда близнецы ещё не умели говорить, Энакин без труда понимал, чего они хотят и где у них болит, а они чувствовали его настроение. А теперь они чувствовали, что жизни их отца ничего не угрожает, — в отличие от Падме, она пока ничего не знала.  
Эйлин, помощница Немы, открыла дверь в палату.

— Я оставлю вас семьей, Энакин, — сказала Нема.

Она вежливо поздоровалась с Падме и детьми и вышла из палаты. Врач из обычной больницы, конечно, поспешил бы поговорить с женой больного — но доктор Нема была джедаем.

— Эни! — Падме бросилась к нему. Энакин прижал её к себе. Рёбра и живот уже не болели, но он чувствовал слабость во всём теле, а голова была гулкой и пустой.

Энакин хотел спросить у Падме, зачем она привезла детей, но не успел. Люк и Лея забрались в его кровать с ногами, скинув сапоги.

— Мы сразу знали, что с тобой что-то случилось, папочка, — сказала Лея. Она редко называла его «папочкой»: видимо, действительно переволновалась. — Ещё до того, как дядя Бен позвонил.

— Да, когда Оби-Ван позвонил, мы все уже были изрядно напуганы, — подтвердила Падме. — Ты ещё не знаешь, кто на тебя покушался? Кто-то из моих врагов?

— Ещё не знаю, но скорее всего.

Они переглянулись: Падме тоже, наверное, решила, что теперь Люк и Лея в опасности. Их придется отправить обратно на Набу: на Корусанте слишком легко организовать покушение. Дети, наверное, будут против, но ничего не поделать.

Энакин погладил Люка по волосам и прислушался к Силе. Теперь он жалел, что так и не развил дар предвидения: до сих пор он проявлялся так жутко, что Энакин не решился экспериментировать. Он боялся увидеть смерть Оби-Вана, детей или Асоки: одна мысль о пророческих снах вызывала у него ужас.

Может, он был не прав.

В Силе Люк и Лея были как два ярких костра, и если пламя Люка горело ровно, то пламя Леи казалось лесным пожаром — ей достался темперамент Энакина. Он прислушался к их дыханию; погружаясь глубже в Силу, он искал опасность.

И не находил. Сила вокруг них была такой же, как обычно: никаких темных упругих сгустков, в которых Энакин видел опасность. Это, конечно, ничего не обещало: будущее, как любил говорить мастер Йода, всегда в движении, — но Энакин почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. И всё равно детей надо будет отправить на Набу и выставить дополнительную охрану.

— Пап, а тебя отпустят сегодня домой? — спросил Люк. — С тобой ведь уже всё в порядке?

Энакин посмотрел на Падме. Там всё ещё выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Со мной всё в порядке, но меня пока никуда не отпустят. Доктор Нема должна понаблюдать за мной.

— А ты не можешь просто прийти в Храм днём, чтобы провериться? — недовольно спросила Лея. Конечно, они хотели провести вечер вместе с ним.

— Я думаю, мы сами останемся в Храме, — сказала Падме.

Энакин кивнул.

— Да, так будет лучше всего.

Храм всё же был одним из самых безопасных мест на Корусанте.

 

Оби-Ван вскоре зашел к ним. Он принес Энакину чистую одежду — выписать его должны были только на следующий день, но Оби-Ван всё делал заранее, — и тоже хотел поговорить о том, что Падме и детям лучше переночевать в Храме. Энакин запоздало подумал, что им вообще, наверное, не стоило приезжать, но на её месте он бы и сам первым делом, забыв про все опасности, понесся на Корусант.  
— Я попробую найти для вас подходящие комнаты, — сказал Оби-Ван, обращаясь к Падме. — Но сама понимаешь, у нас тут семьями всё-таки не живут.

Обычно джедаи жили по одному или по двое, когда падаван решал переселиться к своему учителю. Это случалось не так уж часто: падаванские комнатки были маленькими, вытянутыми, с единственным небольшим окошком, но зато они давали полное уединение. Можешь приходить когда хочешь, можешь устроить в комнате бардак и не убираться целую вечность, можешь закрыться в душе в компании непристойных голографий — любому подростку это нужно, будь он хоть триста раз джедай.

Оби-Ван скорее всего найдет для них совместные апартаменты, где Падме займет учительскую половину, а дети — половину падавана.

— Пойдемте, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я покажу вам комнаты.

Люк и Лея помотали головами.

— Мы останемся с папой, — сказала Лея. Люк согласно кивнул.

— Не думаю, что доктор Нема разрешит вам это, — мягко ответила Падме.

Энакин попытался выдворить детей из постели, но те не давались. Даже Люк, обычно куда более покладистый, чем Лея. Энакину и самому не хотелось отпускать их от себя, а ещё больше не хотелось отпускать их потом к Соле. Он сгреб детей в объятия и чмокнул в макушки.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, но придется.

Лея уткнулась носом ему в шею.

— Мы так за тебя сегодня испугались.

— Мы боялись, что ты умрешь.

Они почти всегда говорили «мы», и Энакину это казалось странным: Рио и Пуджа обычно говорили за себя и постоянно ссорились, но они и не были близнецами.

— Но я не умер. И со мной всё в порядке. А теперь идите с мамой и дядей Беном, вы сможете ещё раз прийти ко мне вечером, а завтра меня уже выпишут.

Люк первым с неохотой сполз с кровати. За ним последовала Лея.

Вечер Энакин провел в ужасной скуке. То есть сперва было не очень скучно: когда с ним связалась обеспокоенная Асока, и Энакину пришлось заверять её, что с ним всё в порядке, — но после этого время текло медленно, как патока. Вскоре после того, как Энакин закончил разговор с Асокой, доктор Нема зашла проведать его, расспросила о самочувствии, сделала несколько тестов, затем он поужинал безвкусной и очень полезной лазаретской пищей, а потом пытался медитировать, сидя в больничной постели.

Ему стоило хорошенько разобраться в себе, всё упорядочить, подумать о том, что произошло, — но мысли постоянно сбивались, успокоиться не получалось. Сеанс с доктором Немой слишком вымотал его, но и заснуть не получалось. Провозившись в постели до отбоя, Энакин поднялся.

Оби-Ван допустил стратегическую ошибку, когда заранее принес ему вещи. Включив лампу у кровати, Энакин развернул одежду.

Конечно, это был обычный джедайский наряд. Странно было надевать его через столько лет после того, как ушел из Ордена, но руки легко вспомнили нужные движения. Энакин посмотрелся в зеркало, машинально поправил волосы. Отражение казалось совсем чужим — может, это была только игра тусклого желтоватого света, — как будто из зеркала на него смотрел другой Энакин Скайуокер: тот, который никогда не уходил из Ордена ради семьи, и остался джедаем. Энакин не слишком верил в такой исход: джедаем он был паршивым. Слишком привязывался к людям, слишком легко поддавался эмоциям, прежде делал, чем думал. Может, годы в Ордене сделали бы из него настоящего рыцаря?.. Энакин попытался представить себе эту жизнь. Ему бы пришлось расстаться с Падме? Он бы встретился с ней снова только через много лет, как Оби-Ван с Сатин? Наверное, изображал бы хладнокровие, как положено джедаю, а сердце бы его обливалось кровью. Энакин вспомнил, как Оби-Ван тогда сказал Сатин, что ушел бы из Ордена ради неё.

С Оби-Вана и Сатин его сознание легко скользнуло ко вчерашнему поцелую.

Зачем всё-таки Оби-Ван это сделал?

Будь на месте Энакина кто-нибудь другой и будь сам Энакин сторонним наблюдателем, он бы подумал, что Оби-Ван влюблен и решился признаться только в самый последний момент. Но как Оби-Ван мог в него влюбиться? Они знали друг друга двадцать пять лет. Сперва он был для Энакина наставником, потом — лучшим другом, правда, не сказать, чтобы он сам в него никогда не влюблялся...

Влюблялся. В пятнадцать лет, как любой падаван влюбляется в своего учителя, видел с ним мокрые сны не реже, чем с Падме. И Энакина крайне обижало, что Оби-Ван совсем его замечает: примерно в это время из милого мальчика он превратился в привлекательного юношу, на которого гроздьями вешались девушки, и Энакин не мог взять в толк, почему же Оби-Ван не прельстился им. Энакин, конечно, собирался гордо отказать, когда учитель наконец падет к его ногам, потому что уже тогда знал, что отдаст своё сердце (а с ним и прочие части тела) только Падме. Учитель падать к его ногам не спешил, Энакин злился, язвил, но так ему ничего и не сказал.

К восемнадцати годам он это увлечение перерос, хотя ещё некоторое время недоумевал, почему Оби-Ван остался к нему совершенно равнодушным — наверное, потому что он бесчувственный сухарь.

Только когда у Энакина появился собственный падаван, он понял, что Оби-Ван никак не мог им увлечься — это как если бы он влюбился в Асоку. Отвратительно.

А что сейчас? Между ними всё ещё была разница в шестнадцать лет, но теперь она уже не казалась такой большой: в конце концов они оба были взрослыми людьми.

И всё равно влюблённость Оби-Вана с трудом укладывалась у него в голове.

Энакин решил, что сперва поговорит с Оби-Ваном. Может, он что-то не так понял?

Впрочем, а как это ещё можно понять?

Энакин вышел из палаты.

Он давно уже научился сбегать из лазарета. Ночью там не было никого, кроме дежурного целителя, но он дремал где-нибудь в свободной палате, иногда отрывая голову от подушки, чтобы посмотреть на пад, куда выводились все данные о пациентах. Энакин должен был просто восстанавливаться после лечения, так что за ним не следили, и ему оставалось только обмануть терминал на входе.

На это хватило двух минут — что было, в общем-то, много, в лучшие времена Энакин вскрывал его секунд за десять. Немного ловкости рук — и можно выйти, не привлекая внимания. Во всех логах будет записано, что дверь не открывалась.

Осталось найти Падме и детей.

Энакин зашагал к жилой зоне, отыскивая в Силе Люка и Лею.

 

Комнаты, где их разместили, располагались неподалеку от комнат Оби-Вана. Энакин открыл дверь — она была незаперта.  
Внутри горел свет. В гостиной, пустой и нежилой на вид, за столиком сидели Падме и Оби-Ван, перед ними стояли чашки с травяным чаем — даже с такого расстояния Энакин без труда уловил запах. Они говорили вполголоса — видимо, чтобы не разбудить детей.

— Энакин?!

Падме первой увидела его: Оби-Ван сидел спиной к двери. Когда он обернулся, то не выглядел удивленным: должен был уже почувствовать Энакина.

— Кажется, я совершил большую ошибку, когда принес тебе одежду заранее.

— Теряешь хватку, старик, — Энакин улыбнулся. — Десять лет назад ты бы проследил, чтобы вокруг меня точно никакой одежды не было.

Оби-Ван задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты знаешь, что и сам сейчас в том возрасте, когда для тебя я стал «стариком»?..

Энакин моргнул. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. И правда, Оби-Вану не было ещё и тридцати пяти, когда Энакин в шутку начал иногда обращаться к нему «старик».

— Никогда бы не подумал, что прошло так много времени, — буркнул он, подтаскивая к столу третий стул. Оби-Ван и Падме смотрели на него одинаково осуждающе. Когда они собирались вместе, то частенько вели себя так, будто Энакин их непутевый младший брат, который совсем пропадет, если не присматривать за ним.

— Эни, неужели ты не мог провести одну ночь в лазарете?

Он пожал плечами.

— Мне всё равно не спалось.

Только сейчас он почувствовал, сколько сил отнял у него этот побег. Энакину больше всего хотелось лечь в кровать, свернувшись клубочком под боком у Падме, и проспать ближайшие двое суток, но он, конечно, этого не показал. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Оби-Ван и Падме волновались за него.

— Это не повод покидать лазарет, тебе не кажется? — сухо спросил Оби-Ван.

Энакин пожал плечами. Он, в конце концов, уже взрослый человек и вполне способен сам решить, что для него лучше. Например, с Падме ему всегда лучше.

— Что вы тут обсуждали? — спросил он.

— В основном безопасность детей, — ответил Оби-Ван. — И я обговорил с Падме, что Люка и Лею завтра на Набу отвезут в сопровождении джедая. Квинлан как раз пока свободен.

— Уже завтра? — Энакин нахмурился. Ему не хотелось расставаться с детьми так рано.

Падме кивнула.

— Чем быстрее они окажутся на Набу, тем лучше.

Она, конечно, была совершенно права. Энакин не стал возражать.

— Вообще не стоило их сюда привозить, — сказал он.

— Я пыталась. Они пробрались на корабль.

И это было неудивительно. Энакин подумал, что план предложил Люк, когда попытки Леи переупрямить Падме не дали никакого эффекта.

— И я должен спросить ещё кое-что. — Оби-Ван разблокировал пад. — У вас есть какие-нибудь соображения, кто мог нанять убийцу?

Падме покачала головой.

— Я думала об этом и пока не могу сказать даже примерно. У меня много врагов.

Пока Падме была канцлером, она успела хорошенько прижать преступность во Внешнем кольце, и убийцы, подосланные преступными группировками, не раз покушались на неё. Возможно, они могли бы похитить Энакина — плохая идея, всё равно что похитить контейнер термальных детонаторов и хорошенько его потрясти, — или детей, чтобы шантажировать Падме, но просто пытаться их убить казалось слишком глупым. Главы этих банд были, конечно, моральными уродами, но не дураками, и они бы предпочли уничтожить неугодного политика, а не обзавестись смертельным врагом.

— Личная месть, может? — предположил Энакин.

— Таких тоже немало... — Падме нахмурилась.

— Почему-то плохие парни всегда считают, что с ними всё в порядке, а ты их незаслуженно обидела.

— Я проверю, не вышел ли кто из тюрьмы. — Оби-Ван сделал пометку в паде.

Энакин погладил Падме по волосам. С его точки зрения, все эти куски банта пуду, которые попали за решётку благодаря Падме, должны были раскаяться и не держать на неё зла. Потому что никто не должен держать зла на Падме.

— Эни, а на тебя точно не может покушаться кто-нибудь из твоих врагов?..

— У тех, кто мог, пожизненные, милая. Выйти им не светит, а нанять убийцу из «Призмы» довольно сложно.

— Побегов оттуда не было, — заметил Оби-Ван. — Но я проверю другие тюрьмы. Возможно, дело действительно в твоих врагах ещё времен войны.

Энакин сперва об этом не подумал, но сейчас вынужден был согласиться с Оби-Ваном: он успел многим насолить во время войны — хотя это время казалось таким далеким, будто прошло не десять лет, а все сто.

Он заметил, как Падме подавила зевок. Оби-Ван тоже заметил, потому что сразу свернул разговор и откланялся. Они все, конечно, устали, и если Оби-Ван был готов дальше мучить свой организм, то Энакин и Падме хотели поспать.

— Спокойной ночи, Оби-Ван.

Падме закрыла за ним дверь и, обессиленная, опустилась в кресло. Только теперь Энакин заметил, что она устала никак не меньше него. Её лицо было бледным, под глазами залегли тени.

— Давай я помогу тебе раздеться.

На Падме был только дорожный костюм: короткая, до середины бедра, туника, штаны и сапоги. Энакин опустился перед ней на колени, стягивая обувь.

— Не надо. Ты и сам устал.

— Я в порядке.

Энакин выпрямился. Он хотел взять Падме на руки и донести до кровати, но понял, что вряд ли способен на это, а если он свалится по дороге вместе с ней, это будет глупо, а не романтично. Он подал руку Падме, помогая встать. В спальне Энакин с трудом подавил желание завалиться в кровать прямо так, он помог Падме избавиться от одежды, потом разделся сам. Искать пижаму он поленился, и к тому же тут вряд ли была пижама. Падме тоже улеглась рядом с ним голой. По краю сознания Энакина скользнула мысль о том, что они ещё никогда не занимались сексом в Храме, — и благополучно сгинула. Ему было тошно от мысли о любой физической активности.

Энакин перевернулся на бок и притянул Падме к себе. Её плечи подрагивали. Энакин подумал, что весь день Падме приходилось держать себя в руках: слишком много дел и никакой возможности остаться наедине с собой и попереживать. Этим она очень походила на Оби-Вана: тоже всегда ставила свои обязанности на первое место, не давая чувствам влиять на них. Из Падме бы вышел идеальный джедай.

— Паршивый день сегодня выдался, да? — спросил он её.

Падме ткнулась носом ему в шею. В Силе от неё исходили волны боли и усталости.

— Энакин, я так боялась, что ты умрёшь. Я не знаю, как бы я жила без тебя.

Они оба знали, что она бы выкарабкалась как-нибудь. Падме не могла бросить своих детей и свою планету — но какая-то часть её души умерла бы вместе с Энакином.

— Всё уже в порядке, Падме. — Он погладил её по волосам и почувствовал что-то мокрое на своей шее. Падме беззвучно плакала. Энакин покрепче прижал её к себе, жалея, что не может дотронуться Силой до её разума, утешить и успокоить. Он всегда плохо обращался со словами, и теперь ему не хватало возможности передать свои чувства напрямую.

— Ты знаешь, я попрошу мастера Квай-Гона научить меня становиться призраком. Тогда я не оставлю тебя даже после своей смерти. — Энакин улыбнулся. — И когда ты будешь второй раз выходить замуж, то сперва я одобрю кандидатуру.

— Тогда я выйду замуж за Оби-Вана.

Энакин отстранился и с подозрением посмотрел на неё.

— Почему за него?

— Потому что его ты точно одобришь.

Падме слабо улыбнулась и чмокнула его в нос.

— Спи, — тихо сказала она.

Энакин снова покрепче обнял её и вскоре действительно заснул.

 

Когда они проснулись, солнце уже стояло высоко. Они так и лежали обнявшись. Ночью Энакин этого не заметил, но кровать, на которой они расположились, была узковата. Впрочем, в обнимку они неплохо провели ночь.  
— Доброе утро. — Энакин улыбнулся Падме. Там пока едва приоткрыла глаза.

— Мне кажется, уже не утро, — сказала она.

— Наверняка.

К счастью, дети уже вышли из того возраста, когда первым делом с утра будили их с Падме, запрыгивая в кровать. Теперь они предпочитали играть вдвоем, пользуясь свободой от родителей. Энакина это немного пугало, хотя он знал, что дети должны отделиться от них, стать самостоятельными. У них уже появились свои секреты, свои приятели, о которых Энакин и Падме не знали.

И сейчас он первым делом нашёл Люка и Лею в Силе и убедился, что им ничего не угрожает. Они находились в Храме и, судя по всему, наслаждались жизнью.

«Видимо, я совсем старею, — подумалось Энакину, — если лежу рядом с Падме голый, а думается мне только о детях».

Он потянулся её поцеловать. Падме ответила на поцелуй, её рука скользнула с его талии ниже.

— Кажется, мы ещё ни разу не занимались сексом в Храме.

Падме улыбнулась.

— Хочешь исправить этот недочёт?

— Конечно.

Энакин перевернулся на спину, утаскивая Падме за собой, и она оказалась на его груди. Энакин почувствовал, как её губы дотронулись до его соска.

— Готова поспорить, ты жалеешь, что мы не сможем сделать этого в зале Совета.

— Ещё как жалею.

 

После секса они по очереди сходили в освежитель и оделись. Оби-Ван не уточнял, во сколько именно Квинлан сможет отвезти детей на Набу.  
Падме повернулась к Энакину и вложила что-то в его ладонь. Опустив взгляд, он с удивлением узнал свой меч.

— Я попросила Сабе привезти его.

— Спасибо. Мне не стоило оставлять его дома.

«Меч — это твоя жизнь», — говорил когда-то Оби-Ван, а потом и сам Энакин — Асоке. Энакин давно уже брал меч с собой только тогда, когда его ждала опасность.

— Ты знаешь, где Люк и Лея? — спросила Падме.

— Только примерно. Пойдем их поищем.

Сила вела Энакина к детям. Он шёл так уверенно, будто точно знал, где они, хотя на самом деле представлял лишь в общем. Впрочем, как он и предполагал, они были во дворе Храма, вместе с юнлингами. Мастер Секура разделила детей по парам, они отрабатывали базовые формы боя. Люк и Лея были не вместе: Люк сражался с рыжей девочкой чуть помладше, Лея — с Эзрой. Энакин немного знал его, а вот девочку видел разве что мельком. Во всяком случае, её имени он никогда не слышал.

— Привет, Айла, — сказал Энакин, подходя к ней.

— Привет, — Айла кивнула им.

Энакин улыбнулся, когда Люк сделал сальто, приземлившись за спиной девочки: он сам его недавно этому научил.

— А кто это с Люком? — тихо спросил он у Айлы.

— Мара. Они не так давно подружились.

Энакин кивнул, присматриваясь к тому, как дети дерутся. Им не хватало чистоты техники, и на фоне юнлингов из Ордена это было особенно заметно.

Энакин и Падме забрали Люка и Лею, когда занятие кончилось. Они поели вместе в столовой: дети завтракали давно и уже успели проголодаться.

Там их и нашёл Квинлан.

Собирать им было нечего: все вещи Падме остались на корабле, который стоял в храмовом ангаре. Она не брала с собой никого, кроме пилота, который переночевал вместе с персоналом Храма. Энакина это мало удивило: Падме во время войны постоянно летала одна и сама водила корабль.

Набуанская яхта, гладкая и блестящая, выделялась на фоне потрепанных грузовиков и истребителей Ордена.

— Отличный корабль, — сказал Квинлан.

Падме кивнула. Она была неразговорчива, и Энакин чувствовал, что ей так же не хочется расставаться с Люком и Леей, как и ему самому.

Энакину отчаянно не хотелось отпускать детей. В глубине души он был уверен, что не может доверить их никому, кроме себя, что только рядом с ним они будут в безопасности, — и в то же время понимал, что теперь это он представляет для них опасность.

На сердце у Энакина было тяжело. Он обнял Люка и Лею, они прижались к нему.

— Ну всё, пока.

У Энакина возникло нехорошее предчувствие, но на этот раз он точно знал, что это обычная родительская паранойя, а не предвиденье. Он довольно рано научился доверять своим инстинктам, намного позже — отличать инстинкты от глупых и необоснованных страхов.

Люк и Лея по очереди обнялись с Падме и поднялись по трапу за Квинланом.

— Ты точно не хочешь с ними? — спросил Энакин.

— Нет, мне пора возвращаться в Сенат.

В голосе Падме звучало сожаление.

— Я тоже хотел бы полететь вместе с ними.

Они отошли: корабль готовился к взлету.

— Может, за мое убийство уже заплатили ещё кому-нибудь. Тебе тоже опасно быть рядом со мной.

— Не говори глупостей, ты же не отказывался от встреч со мной, когда за мою голову неймодианцы обещали миллион кредитов. Но сегодня мне, пожалуй, всё равно придется тебя покинуть.

— Я переживу. Тем более мне всё равно надо будет всю вторую половину дня давать показания. А ещё в лазарет зайти... Боюсь, доктор Нема будет недовольна тем, я сбежал.

 

Вскоре Энакину пришлось распрощаться с Падме — за ней приехала Сабе, — а самому отправляться в лазарет, а потом — в одну из комнат отдыха. Энакин подумал, что последний раз ему приходилось давать показания после того, как он убил Палпатина. Энакину до сих пор тошно было вспоминать об этом. Его близкий друг, которого он считал отличным политиком, заботящимся о Республике, оказался ситхом, который давно эту Республику предал. А потом Энакин собственными руками убил его — да, в бою; да, совсем не так, как безоружного Дуку, — но убил. Думая о том, что Падме теперь умрёт.  
Ему пришлось отчитываться перед Советом ещё до того, как тело Палпатина остыло.

Теперь всё было по-другому.

Конечно, его допрашивал не Оби-Ван: Оби-Ван и сам был свидетелем. Сидя напротив Калеба Дьюма — тот налил ему чай и принес сладостей, — Энакин старательно припоминал всё, что происходило в тот вечер, заодно проверяя себя: как их мог выследить убийца? Они с Оби-Ваном вообще не собирались выходить из дома и бар выбрали случайно — значит, за Энакином была слежка, которую он не заметил. И Оби-Ван не заметил, но они не встречались недели полторы.

Он сказал, что убийца скорее всего был профессионалом, и Калеб кивнул: да, они уже выяснили личность наемника.

О поцелуе он ничего не сказал, решив, что это их с Оби-Ваном дело.

— Ты знаешь, я совсем растерял чутье, — сказал Энакин, когда вышел в коридор. Оби-Ван ждал его у двери: он, конечно, слышал разговор.

— Это неудивительно, ты одиннадцать лет живёшь мирной жизнью.

— Это раздражает, — нахмурился Энакин. — За мной должны были следить никак не меньше недели, а я ничего не почувствовал.

— Я вчера вечером тоже ничего не заметил.

— Всего-то несколько часов, — Энакин покачал головой. Оби-Ван тронулся с места, и Энакин пошел за ним. — Слушай, мне не семнадцать, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня утешал. Мне просто обидно, что я просрал всё то, что ты в меня вкладывал.

Энакин попытался отпустить раздражение в Силу, но на ходу это было сделать не так-то легко.

— Ну надо же, а максимализма в тебе всё ещё как в семнадцатилетнем. Энакин, то, что ты привык к мирной жизни, — ещё не значит, что ты забыл, как держать световой меч. И я рад, что ты не забросил все наши практики.

— Как я мог? Это всё равно что бросить дышать.

Падме ему в своё время говорила, что он мог бы вернуться к обычной жизни. Энакин сперва даже пробовал: не специально, просто Люк и Лея были ещё совсем маленькими, Энакин возился с ними, пытался написать магистерскую по инженерии и привыкал к мирной рутине. Он откладывал на завтра медитации и тренировки, завтра ничего не делал, и это тянулось целыми месяцами — пока он не обнаружил вдруг, что мир будто теряет краски. Это происходило постепенно и заняло года два или три: Энакин иногда упражнялся с мечом, чтобы не разучиться его держать, использовал Силу для того, чтобы передвинуть тяжести, или заставлял с её помощью летать игрушки Люка и Леи, — но он постепенно терял навыки, ему сложнее становилось управлять предметами, сложнее контролировать своё тело. Он терял контакт с Силой, сам не замечая этого.

К счастью, он вовремя спохватился, заставил себя тренироваться и медитировать. Кажется, Падме даже не поняла, в чём было дело, а Энакин не стал с ней это обсуждать. Ему всегда было сложно говорить о Силе с людьми, которые ей не владели.

 

Они дошли до апартаментов Оби-Вана. В них всё осталось так же, как в те времена, когда Энакин был падаваном, и он до сих пор мог с закрытыми глазами найти коробку с чаем или чистое полотенце. Его немного ужасала страсть Оби-Вана к порядку и организованности, хотя ничего паталогического в ней не было. Он не протирал все поверхности обеззараживающим раствором каждый день и оставлял кружки из-под чая в раковине. Это делало Оби-Вана немного похожим на нормального человека.  
Когда Энакин был подростком, он думал, что Оби-Ван создан Великой Силой для того, чтобы внушать окружающим — и в первую очередь Энакину — чувство неполноценности.

Оби-Ван прошёл на кухню, Энакин увязался за ним.

— Я всё думал, когда ты скажешь, что я был не до конца откровенен с Калебом?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я ничего не рассказал ему о том, что ты меня поцеловал.

— Это не те сведения, которые помогут Калебу в расследовании.

— Точно. Это не его дело, а мое. Так почему ты всё-таки меня поцеловал?

Плечи Оби-Вана напряглись на мгновение. Потом он снова расслабился и продолжил заваривать чай.

— По-твоему, это не очевидно? — Его голос звучал слишком спокойно и ровно.

— По-моему, ты уходишь от ответа на вопрос.

Энакин подошёл к нему со спины.

— Что ж, если не очевидно, то нам, наверное, не стоит говорить об этом.

— Нет, ну мне, предположим, понятно. — Это было чистым воды блефом. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты это сказал вслух.

На самом деле Энакин ничего не понимал. То есть, он предполагал, что Оби-Ван влюблён в него, но эта мысль всё ещё казалась ему совершенно абсурдной. Как если бы он сам влюбился в Асоку. Бред какой.

— Энакин, я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Я не понимаю, ты рассчитывал, что я умру и не буду ничего спрашивать?!

— Во всяком случае, раньше у меня не возникало таких проблем.

Голос Оби-Вана всё ещё звучал спокойно, но теперь совсем механически. Раздражение Энакина мгновенно сменилось сочувствием. Он, кажется, задел какую-то болезненную тему. Они знали друг друга так долго, но Оби-Ван всегда был скрытным человеком, и Энакин до сих пор не знал, что может вызывать у него такую реакцию. Возможно, он надавил слишком сильно?

— Оби-Ван, что случилось? — Энакин дотронулся до его руки. Оби-Ван всё ещё стоял к нему спиной, и тогда Энакин просто обнял его, уткнувшись носом в волосы.

Энакин знал, что Оби-Ван обычно ни с кем не обнимается, вот и сейчас он вывернулся из объятий Энакина, наконец оказавшись к нему лицом.

— Энакин, перестань.

— Нет. — Энакин снова обнял его. — Обниматься полезно, это повышает уровень окситоцина. Во всяком случае, мне так один знакомый врач говорил.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты знаешь, что такое окситоцин.

— Я полон сюрпризов.

Оби-Ван наконец сам обнял его в ответ и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

— И невыносим. Я... люблю тебя, Энакин.

— Я знаю... — Энакин удивленно моргнул. — В смысле, раньше ты как-то обходился без поцелуев.

— Я имею в виду не братскую любовь.

— А. Понятно.

Энакин чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ему, наверное, стоило как-то подготовиться к этому разговору, но он до последнего не верил, что Оби-Ван скажет ему что-то подобное. Он вообще не верил, то Оби-Ван способен в него влюбиться.

Оби-Ван мог бы выдержать драматичную паузу, чтобы Энакин успел подготовиться.

— Энакин, твое красноречие просто потрясает.

Смешок Оби-Вана прозвучал нервно. Энакин выпустил его из объятий, чтобы самому разлить чай.

Если бы Оби-Ван сказал Энакину, что безответно влюблен в кого-то другого — конечно, Оби-Ван никогда бы ему в таком не признался, но помечтать можно, — Энакин бы попытался его утешить. Но Оби-Ван был влюблен в Энакина. И не то чтобы безответно: Энакин, конечно, любил его не меньше Падме, просто по-другому.

Они ушли в гостиную и уселись прямо на пол. Энакин устроился рядом с Оби-Ваном, а не напротив него, как сидел обычно. Он возвращался мыслями к тому разговору на кухне, прокручивая его в памяти; в комнате повисла напряженная тишина.

— А почему ты говорил, что у тебя раньше не возникало таких проблем? Сири Тачи, да? Ты так и не успел признаться ей в любви?

Оби-Ван отпил чай и покачал головой.

— Дело не только в ней.

— А в чем тогда?

Свободной рукой Энакин сжал ладонь Оби-Вана.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Энакин снова почувствовал раздражение — и отпустил его в Силу. Он не должен был раздражаться. Оби-Ван всегда был таким и, наверное, не доверял свои тайны полностью вообще никому. Может, Квай-Гону когда-то, но и в этом Энакин не был уверен.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, что ты в очередной раз не собираешься со мной откровенничать.

Энакин прикусил язык. Он так и не смог до конца отпустить раздражение, и оно прорвалось в его фразе.

«Когда я уже смогу держать рот на замке? — тоскливо подумал он. — Лет в семьдесят?»

Энакин почувствовал, как от Оби-Вана расходится волна боли.

— Все люди, которых я любил, умерли у меня на руках. А с мертвыми затруднительно поговорить о чувствах, даже если бы я этого хотел.

Энакин не знал, что напугало его больше: такая откровенность Оби-Вана или его голос — очень спокойный и тихий, но не потому, что Оби-Ван и сейчас сохранял присутствие духа.

— Я... Прости, Оби-Ван.

Поставив чашку на пол, Энакин порывисто обнял его.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — И я никогда тебя не брошу.

— Энакин, ты смертен.

— Я уже говорил Падме, и тебе скажу: я попрошу мастера Квай-Гона научить меня превращаться в призрака, и никогда вас не оставлю. Вы ещё взвоете: призракам не нужно ни спать, ни работать, знаешь ли.

— Энакин, я ценю твои старания, но не надо.

Было не очень удобно сидеть в обнимку, но Энакин не собирался выпускать Оби-Вана.

— Ты знаешь, мне очень жаль, что я не могу ответить на твои чувства.

— Ничего страшного. Я не умираю от тоски или что ты мог себе подумать. И мне вообще не стоило об этом заговаривать. Ты женат, я...

— Что, мастер Ти уже успела сделать тебе предложение?

Оби-Ван сам отстранился от Энакина.

— Нет.

— Я и правда люблю тебя, Оби-Ван, и не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.

— Я же говорил тебе, что не страдаю.

Энакин потянулся к нему в Силе. Оби-Ван ослабил щиты, и на Энакина хлынули его чувства. Это было странное ощущение: он всё ещё был собой, но при этом словно оказался в теле Оби-Вана. Он чувствовал горечь воспоминаний — у Энакина сжалось сердце: не стоило так давить на Оби-Вана, но ведь он не знал, Оби-Ван никогда не говорил... — но поверх неё разливалось тепло. Чужая любовь — любовь самого Энакина — окутывала его, как теплое одеяло, и это было по-своему прекрасное ощущение.

— Всё в порядке, Энакин. Ты жив, здоров и даже не находишься за десять парсеков. Я счастлив за тебя.

— А ты не пытался когда-нибудь быть счастлив просто так, для себя?

Оби-Ван серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Ты знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я для этого не предназначен.

— Не говори глупостей. — Энакин погладил его по волосам. — Ты знаешь, это нечестно. Ты хороший человек и уж точно заслуживаешь быть счастливым.

— Спасибо, Энакин, но я не думаю, что у меня получится. В любом случае, сейчас я... достаточно близок к этому состоянию.

Энакин знал, что Оби-Ван говорит правду. Их связь всё ещё была открыта, и Энакин чувствовал — впервые в жизни, кажется, — что Оби-Вану хорошо рядом с ним. Оби-Ван улыбнулся, его взгляд скользнул по лицу Энакина и задержался на губах. Энакина тут же окатило его чувствами — желанием поцеловать, дотронуться — голой кожей до голой кожи.

Он потянулся к Оби-Вану, поддаваясь этому порыву, и поцеловал его. Энакин не слишком отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает. Губы у Оби-Вана всё ещё были влажными от чая, от него пахло чистой одеждой и чистой кожей, борода не кололась, хотя Энакину всегда казалось, что она будет колоться. И ему казалось — тогда, в юношеских фантазиях, — что Оби-Ван будет целовать его жадно и страстно, сбросив маску холодности.

Оби-Ван отстранился через несколько мгновений, его щиты снова были на месте, толстые и прочные.

— Я... Извини, Энакин.

— За что ты извиняешься?

— Ты поддался моему импульсу.

Энакин помотал головой. Это было, конечно, очень странно, но...

— Это всего лишь поцелуй. От одного поцелуя никто не умирал. А некоторые, если верить сказкам, от него ещё и исцеляются.

— Второго поцелуя. И, полагаю, вчера тебе куда больше помогли целители и бакта, чем поцелуй.

— Пожалуй.

 

Энакин был рад, что Падме не осталась с ним в Храме, а сам он мог провести тут ещё день или два. Разговора с Падме он бы не вынес, а скрываться он не привык. Во всяком случае, не от Падме.  
Они с Оби-Ваном поужинали вместе, старательно — будто заранее договорились — избегая даже упоминать об их вечернем разговоре. Они вели себя так, будто ничего не было — во всяком случае, пытались. Энакин знал, что слишком давил на Оби-Вана и что надо от него на время отстать.

Потом можно будет и пристать снова.

Наверное.

Он ещё не решил, что делать с признанием Оби-Вана. Даже если бы Энакин вдруг воспылал к нему совсем не дружеской страстью, у них бы ничего не вышло — Оби-Ван был прав. Энакин не собирался изменять Падме и тем более не собирался уходить от неё к Оби-Вану.

«В какой-то мере я ей уже изменил», — сказал он себе.

Он помнил, как его самого раздражала одна мысль о Падме рядом с Рашем Кловисом; как его захлестнула ревность, когда она обнимала другого — этого сепаратистского ублюдка Раша, а не своего мужа...

Но этот поцелуй с Оби-Ваном он не мог воспринимать точно так же, как поцелуй Падме с Рашем: Оби-Ван и Энакин были так близки, что поцелуй или секс между ними ничего бы не изменил. И, конечно, Энакин не стал бы меньше любить Падме от этого. Раш был чужаком, вторгнувшимся в их отношения — Оби-Ван был частью их семьи.

Энакин полагал, что Падме этих объяснений не примет. Они и в его-то голове выглядели запутанными и не очень внятными, а Энакин к тому же недостаточно хорошо обращался со словами. От мыслей о том, как бы объясниться с Падме, голова начинала пухнуть.

Энакин поднялся. Он и сам не заметил, как просидел у окна три четверти часа, ничего не делая. Его разум был слишком возбужден, чтобы заснуть. Хотелось чем-нибудь занять руки — отвлечься от мыслей. На его месте любой нормальный одаренный пошёл бы медитировать.

Энакин пошёл в ангар.

Насколько он помнил по тем временам, когда сам был джедаем, у техников никогда не доходили руки отремонтировать все корабли. Когда он был падаваном, то частенько проводил вечера в компании старых истребителей, а не учебных голокронов, и техники его за это любили, а Оби-Ван, конечно, ругал.

По пустым коридорам Энакин дошёл до ангара. Его шаги гулко отдавались в полной тишине: все спали, горел только приглушенный аварийный свет. Включив терминал, он проверил корабли и нашёл несколько с мелкими неисправностями. Была уже ночь. Энакин мрачно подумал о том, как завтра будет вставать. Вероятно, снова после полудня.

 

На этот раз работа не помогла ему отвлечься: Энакин не мог не думать об Оби-Ване. Как давно тот влюбился? Когда Энакин был ещё падаваном? Точно нет. Во время войны? Тоже вряд ли. Во всяком случае, Энакину казалось, что он бы тогда это заметил. Может, совсем недавно?  
Чуть не бросив ремонт на полпути, Энакин выругался: не получалось сосредоточиться на деталях, он постоянно что-то упускал, что-то недоглядывал. Впервые за много лет ему пришлось заставлять себя закончить ремонт: настроение было уже испорчено, и вместо привычного спокойствия Энакин чувствовал только раздражение. Он вернулся в свою комнату, злясь на себя из-за того, что так бездарно потратил два с половиной часа.

Спать всё ещё не хотелось.

Хотелось то ли напиться, то ли пойти устроить скандал Оби-Вану. Энакин знал, что накручивает себя — он постепенно научился отслеживать эту реакцию, и она раздражала его сама по себе, как будто он какой-то мнительный подросток, — и что ему не стоит так сильно переживать. Та часть его, что была нормальным ответственным взрослым, требовала разложить всё по полочкам и попытаться решить проблему, а не переживать. Проще сказать, чем сделать.

Всё ещё раздраженный, Энакин уселся прямо на пол в центре гостиной, лицом к окнам, чтобы видеть сверкающие в ночи шпили небоскребов.

Медитировать было принято с закрытыми глазами, но Энакину слишком нравился вид, который открывался из окна. Некоторое время он просто сидел, равномерно дыша, как учил его когда-то Оби-Ван.

Медитации всегда давались Энакину тяжело, но особенно тяжело — в первый год в Храме. Он не привык подолгу сидеть на месте. Он не привык к «безделью». Каждый раз ему казалось, что он просто тратит зря время, и где-то в подсознании возникала мысль, что его накажут. Рабы должны быть постоянно чем-то заняты, должны постоянно работать. Энакину сложно было привыкнуть к тому, что созерцание считалось в Храме работой.

И тогда Оби-Ван терпеливо сидел рядом с ним, учил расслаблять мускулы, учил правильно дышать и чувствовать живую пульсацию Силы вокруг себя.

Сила сама по себе была отличным вознаграждением за бесконечные часы медитаций. Она позволяла не чувствовать себя больше одиноким; она была словно небо в самую темную ночь, усыпанное миллионами звезд.

Когда он был ребенком и смотрел на небо, он думал далеких мирах и о существах, которые там живут — больше всего он обожал слушать истории, которые рассказывали пилоты. В Силе все эти миры и все эти существа были рядом. Можно было почувствовать каждого человека, каждое животное и каждое растение — у Энакина, конечно, никогда не хватало на это выдержки.

Кажется, пора было к этому возвращаться. В крайнем случае он просто заснет, как это часто бывало во время медитаций, когда Энакин был подростком.

Первые минут пять он просто скучал. Равномерно дышал, старался хоть немного очистить мысли. Голова гудела, как разворошенный улей. Энакину, кажется, повезло, что почти все джедаи спали, и Сила вокруг него была спокойной: чужие эмоции ему бы только помешали. Он не мог справиться даже со своими.

«Отпусти чувства в Силу», — почти услышал он голос Оби-Вана.

Он представлял себе Силу морем, которое каждой волной смывает с него злость, раздражение, смятение — как настоящая вода смывает усталость с тела. И вместе с тем Энакин словно сам становился частью Силы, сливался с ней, был одновременно везде и нигде...

Это продлилось, кажется, недолго. Энакин моргнул, повертел головой — и снова обнаружил себя в той же комнате, за окном всё так же была ночь. Мысли стали кристально ясными.

Не то чтобы это помогло. По здравому размышлению, Энакин признал ситуацию безвыходной.

Оби-Ван, очевидно, был в него влюблён, а Энакин так же очевидно не отвечал ему взаимностью. Если бы он был свободен, то, может, пригласил бы Оби-Вана на свидание и попробовал бы... Энакин не очень понимал, что именно должен был попробовать. Энакин так влюблялся в своей жизни ровно один раз и слабо представлял, как ведут себя люди, которые не влюбляются с первого взгляда и на всю жизнь. В голодрамах они ходили на свидания, стараясь получше узнать друг друга, флиртовали, и заканчивалось всё это сексом у кого-нибудь дома.

Энакин не представлял на их месте себя и Оби-Вана.

И в любом случае это не имело никакого значения. Энакин был женат, он не хотел бросать Падме и он не стал любить её хоть немного меньше.

Самым рациональным решением было бы оставить всё как есть. Сделать вид, будто не было никакого признания и никаких поцелуев. Оби-Ван оценит эту тактику: он сам большой любитель всё замалчивать.

Энакин редко поступал рационально.

Но ему хватало здравомыслия понять, что пока у него недостаточно информации для того, чтобы придумывать хоть какой-то план. Надо поговорить с Оби-Ваном и с Падме.

 

На следующий день Энакин так ни с кем и не поговорил. Доктор Нема отпустила его домой; Оби-Ван был занят расследованием, Падме отправилась на заседании Сената. Энакину оставалось либо бесцельно мотаться по дому — ужасно всё же быть мужем сенатора, все домашние дела сделаны её служанками и дроидами, — либо отправиться на работу, несмотря на выходной день. Энакин выбрал второе.  
В приемной, закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла, сидела Гера Синдулла, его летчик-испытатель.

— Привет, босс! — махнула она ему рукой. — Вы очень вовремя. Я как раз нашла баг в Икс-6.

Энакин тяжело вздохнул, предчувствуя много головной боли. Новая модель спидера ждала отладки, и Энакин с ностальгией вспоминал о тех временах, когда он просто приезжал на верфи Куата, выдавал им идею какой-нибудь жутко необходимой для кораблей Ордена штуки и уезжал по своим делам, — а рядовые инженеры потом разбирались в его чертежах и доводили всё до ума.

После того, как Энакин сам начал работать инженером на верфях Тида, он сильно усомнился в своей гениальности: всё то, что прежде казалось ему блестящим и совершенным, было сырым и требовало серьёзной доработки. Ему просто не хватало опыта и образования, чтобы оценить свою работу. Он успел поплакать в жилетки Падме, Оби-Вана и Асоки, прежде чем убедился в том, что всё ещё гений, но опыта ему действительно не хватает.

Теперь, в свои тридцать четыре, Энакин считался одним из лучших инженеров-конструкторов космических кораблей. Об этом мало кто знал, конечно, и для Республики он оставался героем Войн клонов и мужем сенатора Амидалы. Не то чтобы Энакина это расстраивало: в какой-то момент он с удивлением заметил, что его не тянет оповестить весь мир о том, что директор верфей Куата отдал бы душу древнему Злу, чтобы Энакин перешел работать к ним (Оби-Ван сказал бы, что он драматизирует, но во всяком случае Энакин постоянно получал довольно навязчивые приглашения от них). Признания среди коллег ему вполне хватало.

И ещё ему вполне хватало своей собственной маленькой фирмы, сотрудничающей с верфями Тида, где кроме него работали только несколько инженеров, секретарь и Гера Синдулла, которую он выцепил в свое время в Летной академии. Энакину нужен был отличный пилот, Гере — деньги на собственный корабль, и она к тому же действительно неплохо разбиралась в технике.

В тот день они до вечера провозились над Икс-6, и остановились только тогда, когда Падме позвонила Энакину: она уже вернулась с заседания Сената и ожидала увидеть мужа дома.

«Не то чтобы я всерьёз рассчитывала, что ты соблюдаешь предписания врача, но ты хотя бы мог вернуться пораньше».

Она была права: Энакину стоило вернуться пораньше.

Они с Герой могли бы ещё поработать, но Энакин стал собираться домой. Ему было стыдно перед Падме — не за то, что он просидел на работе до вечера, конечно.

 

Через несколько дней Энакин понял, что объясниться с Падме у него не получается. Он постоянно откладывал разговор на потом, находя себе «более важные» занятия. Пару раз он совсем уже было решался, но потом думал, что момент не самый подходящий, — и момент, подходящий или нет, конечно, проходил.  
Оби-Ван сам избегал разговора. Энакин несколько раз связывался с ним, чтобы узнать, как идёт расследование — это, конечно, было всего лишь поводом для звонка, — и тогда Оби-Ван спешно отчитывался и так же спешно отключал комм, Энакин даже не успевал соскочить с покушения на какую-нибудь нейтральную тему. У Энакина холодело от этого внутри.

Только теперь он задумался о том, как могут измениться их с Оби-Ваном отношения: до этого Энакин, сам того не осознавая, надеялся, что всё вернется на круги своя, и проблемы магическим образом рассосутся. Обычно в таких случаях он советовался с Падме или с Асокой, но с Падме он всё ещё не решился поговорить, а Асока была далеко. Во всяком случае, он так думал, пока не связался с ней.

Когда Энакин услышал, что она возвращается на Корусант, у него как будто гора с плеч свалилась. Энакин сказал, что им надо будет обязательно лично поговорить.

«Ну что, куда ты на этот раз успел встрять, Скайгай?» — спросила она. Как будто знала, что речь пойдет не о покушении.

«Объясню, как приедешь».

Они договорились встретиться у Асоки. Энакин сказал Падме, что вернется попозже и после работы поехал к ней.

Жилье Асоки и её детективное агентство располагались в старом помещении фабрики на Нижних уровнях: Асока выкупила его за бесценок, а Энакин и Оби-Ван помогли потом привести в порядок (когда поняли, что не удастся уговорить её переселиться куда-нибудь с этой помойки). Это было скучное одноэтажное здание, которое прежде полностью занимал конвейер по сборке двигателей. Свет уличных фонарей и неоновой рекламы — солнечного тут не видели уже несколько тысяч лет — проникал сквозь длинные узкие окна во всех стенах здания.

Для Нижних уровней это был даже приличный район: на улицу можно было выходить без бластера. Но оставлять свой спидер Энакин там не стал, заведя его в гараж. По соседству стояли два спидера Асоки: один собранный лично Энакином, второй — старая развалюха для слежки, которая не бросалась в глаза.

Асока уже ждала его. Прямо на пороге она крепко обняла Энакина и чмокнула его в щёку.

— Эй, осторожнее, моим легким итак несладко пришлось, — улыбнулся Энакин.

— Ты меня страшно напугал, Скайгай.

В Силе Энакин, конечно, уже не чувствовал её волнения — только радостное облегчение. И разочарование оттого, что её не было тогда рядом с Энакином.

— Ты не обиделся, что я не смогла прилететь? — мягко спросила Асока.

— Нет, конечно.

Впрочем, они оба знали, что Асока не могла сорваться с дела, чтобы прилететь на Корусант, и тем более она не могла оставаться с ним постоянно. И всё же Энакину хотелось, чтобы могла и чтобы на Набу детей отвезла именно Асока, а не Квинлан Вос.

Энакин никогда не скучал по войне, но скучал по тому, что в то время они трое — Энакин, Оби-Ван и Асока — были вместе и всегда приходили друг другу на помощь.

— Тогда пойдем. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально. — Энакин пожал плечами. — Уже успел забыть, куда меня ранили.

Его, проведшего детство на Татуине, до сих пор немного удивляло то, что после ран не остается никаких следов. Для жителей Корусанта шрам у него на лице сказался скорее экзотическим украшением, чем следом травмы.

— Мне кажется, у тебя случилось что-то поинтереснее, чем покушение на твою жизнь?

— Ага. Сама помнишь, сколько раз на меня покушались. Не так уж это и интересно.

Энакин только сейчас про себя отметил, что не слишком сильно переживал из-за того, что чуть не умер: куда меньше, чем следовало. Не то чтобы он совсем про это забыл, будто ничего и не было, но признание Оби-Вана настолько поразило его, что и покушение уже казалось далеким, как будто прошла не неделя с небольшим, а месяц или два.

— Ладно, я готова слушать.

Они наконец отошли от двери. Энакин уселся на диван, Асока напротив него, в глубокое кресло, небрежно накрытое пестрым пледом. Ужин заказали в ближайшей кантине — Энакин даже не стал ничего говорить, хотя обычно возмущался тем, что Асока в свои почти тридцать лет так и не научилась готовить, — а к нему Асока вытащила бутылку бренди: «Если ты вдруг хочешь напиться и поплакать».

— Спасибо, когда я в прошлый раз напился, меня чуть не убили.

Асока поставила бутыль на тумбочку.

— Лучше расскажи пока, как у тебя дела, — предложил Энакин.

— Значит, твои проблемы могут подождать?

— Полчаса они точно подождут.

Когда Энакин ехал к Асоке, он думал, что начнет рассказывать ей всё прямо с порога. Весь день на работе он так и эдак крутил фразы, которые собирался произнести, но теперь, когда они оказались в одной комнате, он понял, что не может ничего сказать.

Энакин никогда не говорил с Асокой о своей личной жизни.

Конечно, они доверяли друг другу. Конечно, они делились многим, и Энакин знал о всех парнях Асоки. А Асока знала о Падме — и на этом всё. За те четыре года, что они скрывали свои отношения, Энакин, кажется, совершенно разучился говорить о них. Он никогда не жаловался на личные проблемы, никогда не делился опытом, никогда не приводил себя в пример.

Пока Асока рассказывала о своем последнем деле, Энакин пытался расслабиться и убедить себя, что слова придут сами и что ничего страшного не произойдет. Они просто поговорят и вместе найдут решение.

Еду доставили как раз тогда, когда Асока заканчивала свой рассказ. Дроид-курьер поставил перед ними на стол две коробки лапши, которую Энакин придирчиво осмотрел.

— Не бойся, у них нормальная еда. Я ещё ни разу не отравилась.

Энакин фыркнул.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

Впрочем, лапша оказалась даже съедобной, и несколько минут они провели в умиротворяющем молчании.

— Так что у тебя произошло? — спросила Асока между делом.

Энакин задумался на несколько мгновений. Все его попытки внятно описать ситуацию провалились — он так и не знал, что именно должен сказать.

— Оби-Ван признался мне в любви, — просто ответил он. Это, пожалуй, было самой точной формулировкой.

Асока подавилась лапшой. Энакину пришлось похлопать её по спине — Силой, конечно, он слишком удобно устроился на диване, чтобы вставать.

— Ситх тебя дери, Скайгай, ну ты мог бы хоть подождать, пока мы доедим!

— Ты сама меня спросила.

— Вот этого я точно не ожидала... А он совсем в любви признался? То есть не «я люблю тебя как брата»?

— Нет, «я люблю тебя как брата» мы уже проходили, и для этого хватило виски. Целого океана виски.

Стоило только про это пошутить, и стало немного легче.

Асока не отвечала. Она молча ела, Энакин последовал её примеру.

— Извини, мне просто надо было переварить эту новость, — сказала она, поставив пустую коробку на стол. — Не могу поверить, что Оби-Ван в тебя влюблён. Дикость какая-то.

— Ага.

— Вообще дикость. Он же твой учитель. И ему пятьдесят лет.

— Эй, влюбиться можно и в пятьдесят!

— Всё равно не могу поверить. Ты ведь ничего не подозревал? Я тоже ничего не подозревала... Мы, конечно, не так часто виделись...

— Да если бы я знал. — Энакин покачал головой. — А теперь Оби-Ван со мной не разговаривает.

— Что?! — Глаза Асоки расширились от удивления. — Ты сказал ему какую-нибудь гадость?!

Энакин возмущённо помотал головой. Как будто он может сказать Оби-Вану какую-то гадость... то есть, конечно, всегда и с удовольствием, но только в шутку, а не всерьёз и не в ответ на признание в любви.

— Нет, просто... Не знаю, я вроде ничего такого не ляпнул. Сказал, что тоже его люблю, но как брата. И что не могу ответить на его чувства.

Сейчас это звучало как-то глупо и выспренно.

— И ни одной дурацкой шутки?

— Не-а. Что я сделал не так, а?

На Энакина с новой силой нахлынул страх. Вдруг на этот раз они не помирятся? Вдруг он, сам того не зная, сильно ранил Оби-Вана?.. Но всё же в голове у него не укладывалось, что именно он мог сделать не так — точнее, что вообще стоило сделать «так»? Броситься Оби-Ван на шею, признаться в вечной любви оттрахать его в Зале Совета (или Оби-Ван должен был его оттрахать)?

Он понимал, что несправедливо злиться на Оби-Вана из-за этого, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он боялся за их дружбу и боялся того, что чувства Оби-Вана — или реакция Энакина на них — её испортят.

Энакин не заметил, когда Асока пересела к нему на диван.

— Он совсем не хочет с тобой говорить? — Она положила руку Энакину на плечо.

— Нет... Мы с ним говорили по комму, но исключительно по делу, а потом Оби-Ван намекал, что очень занят, и отключался. Мы ни разу нормально не пообщались с тех пор, как он признался мне в любви... — Энакин нахмурился. — И зачем он вообще признавался?.. Слушай, ты сама знаешь, Оби-Ван мне ближе, чем брат... не то чтобы у меня есть братья, конечно, чтобы сравнивать... Так вот, я его очень люблю, но не так, как он меня. Что мне было делать?

— Откуда я знаю? И как вообще так вышло, что Оби-Ван тебе признался?

— Это долгая история...

Энакин начал свой рассказ с того, как они решили выпить за ослабление правил Ордена.

 

— Вообще-то, ты сам вынудил его признаться, — сказала Асока, когда Энакин закончил.  
Она в общем-то была права, и теперь, когда Энакин воскресил в памяти эту сцену, он понял: Оби-Ван предпочёл бы промолчать о своих чувствах. Возможно, не зря. Тогда они бы не оказались оба в таком дурацком положении.

— Честное слово, я не знаю, что с этим делать, — сказал Энакин. — Ты знаешь?

Асока пожала плечами.

— Да я тоже не очень. У меня всё как-то попроще с парнями, сам знаешь. Может, тебе стоит просто встретиться с ним и сказать, что ты всё ещё считаешь его лучшим другом, и всё в порядке.

— Но не в порядке же! Оби-Ван в меня безответно влюблён.

Асока покачала головой.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это странно сейчас прозвучало. В любом случае, вряд ли Оби-Ван так уж сильно убивается из-за того, что не может переспать с тобой.

Энакин едва удержал язык за зубами: ему отчаянно хотелось прочитать Асоке лекцию о том, что любовь — это не только секс и что Оби-Вану, конечно, от него нужно не только вульгарное совокупление.

— Тем более, он всё равно спокойно трахается с другими, — продолжила Асока.

— Как это «спокойно трахается с другими»?! — тут возмутился Энакин.

— Тебя интересует, в какой позе? — Она фыркнула, насмешливо глядя на Энакина. — Ну не знаю, со свечкой не стояла.

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что он спит с кем-то другим?

Энакин и сам не понимал, почему это его так возмутило, будто он давно женился на Оби-Ване, а тот ему изменил.

— Это же все знают, — Асока пожала плечами. — Он точно спал с мастером Луминарой, когда я ещё была падаваном. Мне Барисс рассказывала. Ещё с мастером Восом вроде бы, причем давно, чуть ли не с тех времен, когда они оба были падаванами. И это только те, о ком я знаю, а я никогда особенно не интересовалась. Сейчас вроде тоже с мастером Восом, я краем уха от одной знакомой из Ордена слышала.

Энакин чувствовал себя так, будто его пыльным мешком огрели по голове. Он уже успел убедить себя, что Оби-Ван страдает по нему, не спит ночами и держит под подушкой его голографию: в общем, делает всё то, что делал сам Энакин, пока Падме не ответила на его чувства, — только секс с Квинланом Восом никак не укладывался в эту картину. И ничего не укладывалось в эту картину, как вскоре понял Энакин.

Оби-Ван никогда не страдал так, как он. Что бы ни случилось, он казался спокойным и продолжал вести нормальную жизнь. Видимо, в его нормальную жизнь входило что-то вроде «секс с Квинланом по средам».

А Энакин полный идиот, который всех меряет по себе.

— Мне действительно надо поймать его в Храме и сказать, что всё в порядке.

Асока кивнула.

— Ну вот и отлично. Интересная у тебя всё-таки жизнь, Скайгай.

 

Они ещё немного поговорили, и Энакин распрощался с Асокой. Ему пора было возвращаться домой. Он всё ещё не решился поговорить с Падме, но чувствовал, что она нужна ему. Он уходил от Асоки в смешанных чувствах: с одной стороны, Энакин испытал облегчение, когда Асока предложила ему просто встретиться с Оби-Ваном, — Энакин не знал, как ему самому в голову не пришла эта идея, хотя она была самой очевидной, — с другой стороны, его почему-то возмущало то, что Оби-Ван спокойно спит с другими, пока влюблен в него. Это казалось ему странным и неестественным: сам он, влюбленный в Падме, и подумать не мог о сексе с другими. Ну, разве что с Оби-Ваном, но в него Энакин тогда тоже был влюблен.  
Когда Энакин был подростком, ему казалось, что с ним что-то не так: пока остальные падаваны уединялись в подсобках, а потом хвастались друг перед другом, кто кого подцепил, он только фантазировал о Падме и Оби-Ване. Он, конечно, никому не признавался в том, что ещё девственник — об этом узнала Падме в их первую брачную ночь, — и другие падаваны считали, что он просто задается и набивает себе цену.

И позже, когда Энакин месяцами не виделся с Падме, ему и в голову не приходило заняться сексом с кем-нибудь другим.

Впрочем, возможно, Оби-Ван просто не знал настоящей взаимной любви. С точки зрения Энакина это было ужасной трагедией — и в этот момент он особенно остро ощутил, как ему повезло с Падме.

Она встретила его на пороге, встревоженная, Энакин поцеловал её в губы и подхватил на руки.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Что-то случилось, Эни?

— Неужели я просто не могу сказать, что люблю тебя?

Энакин поворошил воспоминания, недоумевая, когда успел стать одним из тех мужей, которые говорят жене о своей любви пару раз в год. Вроде бы не успел.

— Ты постоянно это делаешь, — улыбнулась Падме.

— Вот именно.

Энакин жалел, что не может рассказать Падме о том, какая она чудесная и насколько он её на самом деле любит. Вот был бы он поэтом... Энакин подростком даже пытался писать стихи — это единственное, к чему его сподвиг курс классической литературы, — но получалось ужасно. Пришлось смириться с тем, что со словами у него не очень складывается — за исключением едких шуток.

— Я просто подумал о том, какая ты чудесная и как мне с тобой повезло.

— Мне с тобой тоже повезло, Эни.

Падме погладила его по щеке.

Он свалился на кровать с Падме в обнимку, они целовались, а потом весь вечер занимались сексом, но Энакину казалось, что он как будто пытается что-то забыть.

Потом они рядом лежали на кровати, и Энакин не мог уснуть.

Он всё ещё не понимал, почему у него такую досаду вызывает сама мысль о том, что Оби-Ван спал с кем-то, кроме него. Как будто Оби-Ван был его любовником, которого Энакин ревновал к другим. Как будто Оби-Ван был его мужем, который ему изменял, — кажется, это сравнение уже приходило ему в голову совсем недавно.

Как будто ему всё ещё было шестнадцать, и он был влюблён в Оби-Вана.

Энакин помотал головой и перевернулся на другой бок, обнимая Падме.

Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом. Его тело засыпало, хотя сознание и было возбуждено. Энакин уткнулся носом в плечо Падме и закрыл глаза. Она спала спокойно и ровно дышала, и её дыхание убаюкивало Энакина.

Вскоре он погрузился в сон.

Во сне Энакин лежал всё так же лежал рядом с Падме в своей кровати — и только некая иллюзорность происходящего отличала сон от реальности. Было раннее утро, комнату заливал розоватый свет, и Энакин любовался Падме, пока она спала. Падме открыла глаза, улыбнулась ему и поцеловала — нежно и быстро, как всегда целовала его по утрам. Энакин запустил руку в её волосы и прижал Падме к себе. Их голые тела соприкасались, и Энакин чувствовал возбуждение, волнами расходящееся от Падме...

Картинка начала расплываться и изменилась. Теперь он лежал на походной койке в лагере — во время войны они разбивали такие на ночь, если оставались на планете, — рядом с Оби-Ваном. Они часто спали в одной постели в начале войны, когда Энакин был ещё падаваном.

— Энакин, — прошептал Оби-Ван ему в губы.

Его ладонь скользнула — Энакин готов был поклясться, что секунду назад там была ладонь Падме, — по бедру Энакина, и только тут Энакин понял, что на нём ничего нет, кроме тонкой нижней рубашки, которую Оби-Ван потянул вверх, обнажая спину и живот. Рука с бедра передвинулась выше и перетекла назад, пальцы с нажимом прошлись по позвонкам — как будто Оби-Ван знал, что именно нравится Энакину. Как будто ласкал его уже не первый раз.

Глаза Оби-Вана были полуприкрыты, по щекам разлился румянец — и он сам был возбужден, Энакин чувствовал, как член Оби-Вана упирается ему в бедро. Энакин — нет, в реальности он бы никогда так не сделал, — легонько ущипнул сосок Оби-Вана, а потом провёл ладонью по его груди и животу, опускаясь ниже, до пояса брюк.

Потом картинка снова сменилась, и теперь уже Оби-Ван и Падме вместе обнимали его. Левая рука Падме лежала на его члене, а поверх неё — рука Оби-Вана, вся покрытая густой россыпью веснушек. Падме поцеловала его в плечо и обвела большим пальцем головку члена...

Энакин проснулся со стояком в пижамных штанах. Он подумал было довести себя до оргазма прямо здесь — но было очень стыдно дрочить на Оби-Вана в супружеской кровати, под боком у Падме. Он бесшумно поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную. В темноте встал под душ, включив прохладную воду, — но не настолько холодную, чтобы спало напряжение.

Обхватив член рукой, он попытался представить снова ту сцену, с Падме и Оби-Ваном, но в голову лезли только старые юношеские фантазии. Очень смутные и нереалистичные — он тогда мало знал о сексе между мужчинами. Он представлял в основном поцелуи — потому что целоваться всё-таки умел, — и объятия. Энакин сейчас уже толком не мог вспомнить, почему он так ни разу и не посмотрел порно, когда был подростком. Всегда были какие-то более важные дела — техника казалась ему куда интереснее секса, если речь, конечно, не шла о Падме или Оби-Ване.

Энакин закрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти чужие прикосновения. Он словно заново почувствовал, как чуткие пальцы Оби-Вана ощупывают его в поисках повреждений после боя — Энакин часто их просто не замечал. Или как Оби-Ван перевязывает ему рану: голова тяжелая от обезболивающих, тело тяжелое от усталости, осторожные касания рук...

Коктейля из сна и этих невинных воспоминаний ему хватило, чтобы кончить. Сперма стекла на пол душевой под струями воды. Энакин ощутил, что дрожит, — то ли от холода, то ли от едва схлынувшего оргазма. Он чувствовал себя мерзким и грязным — как будто уже изменил Падме, причем не только с Оби-Ваном, но и с половиной Ордена.

Он всё ещё любил Оби-Вана.

Не как брата, конечно, а точно так же, как в шестнадцать. Ему словно не хватало одного толчка, чтобы вернуться к этим чувствам. И Энакин теперь не понимал, почему раньше — где-то между восемнадцатью и тридцатью четырьмя — Оби-Ван перестал вызывать у него такой интерес.

В кровать он не вернулся и вместо этого пошёл медитировать в гостиной: как он успел выяснить за последние дни, это неплохо помогало прочистить голову. И, наверное, избавиться от мыслей об Оби-Ване тоже хоть немного поможет.

Усаживаясь на пол, Энакин задумался о том, что не приходилось ли и самому Оби-Вану заниматься чем-то подобным, чтобы не думать о нем, или о Сатин, или о Сири Тачи.


	2. Часть 2

Падме сидела, ошарашенная тем, что ей рассказал Энакин.  
Хорошая новость: ничего действительно страшного не произошло.

Плохая новость: Энакин хочет ей изменить.

Если рассуждать трезво, в её жизни происходили и куда более ужасные вещи. Например, когда её приговорили к смерти на Геонозисе. Или когда обнаружилось, что Палпатин и Дарт Сидиус — одно и то же лицо, и к тому же он обещал Энакину спасти Падме, если тот перейдет на Темную Сторону. Было бы, пожалуй, куда хуже, если бы Энакин скрывал от неё что-то подобное.

Только сердце Падме отказывалось подчиняться голосу разума: оно словно застыло и покрылось коркой льда.

Падме ничего не чувствовала. Мысли её текли легко и спокойно, без сумятицы, она не бросилась рыдать, она не устроила истерику — и она прекрасно знала, что это ненадолго. Так бывает, когда в бою получишь рану, но слишком взвинчен, чтобы заметить её. А потом приходят боль и слабость, и ты валишься с ног от потери крови.

— Падме? — взволнованно спросил Энакин.

Падме его не оттолкнула. В романах женщины в таких ситуациях всегда отталкивали своих мужей — но Падме не смогла. Она настолько привыкла искать утешения у Энакина, что даже теперь ей хотелось обнять его и уткнуться носом ему в шею.

Так она и сделала. Корка льда на сердце треснула, и Падме захватили эмоции: страх, злость, тоска, разочарование... Она не сразу поняла, что руки у неё дрожат, а из глаз текут слезы. Ей одновременно хотелось причинить Энакину боль — и сидеть так рядом с ним, пока он утешает её, как бывало всякой раз, когда Падме расстраивалась. Она с силой толкнула его, опрокидывая на кровать.

Энакин поддался ей — это ещё больше распалило её.

— Какого ситха, Эни?! — прошипела она. — Ты мой и только мой!

Она хотела его — будто секс может на нём поставить клеймо и сделать Энакина собственностью Падме. Она была так зла, что эта мысль не вызывала у неё отвращения. Падме стянула с Энакина штаны и тунику — он помог ей. Это даже немного разочаровало: она хотела, чтобы Энакин сопротивлялся, чтобы у неё был повод ударить его. Вместо этого Падме наклонилась и укусила его в плечо. Энакин вскрикнул от боли.

Член у него уже стоял.

Поняв подол туники, Падме оседлала его. Она прижала руки Энакина к простыне, сжимая запястья так, что его кожа побелела. Они, кажется, впервые занимались сексом настолько грубо. Когда Падме ослабила хватку и Энакин потянулся поцеловать её, она снова укусила его и расцарапала ему плечо до крови.

И все же Энакин кончил под ней, а вслед за ним кончила и Падме.

Падме слезла Энакина, тяжело дыша, и Энакин сел в кровати. Она всё ещё была зла, а Энакин, к её величайшему раздражению, не проявлял никаких признаков раскаяния.

— Если бы я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, я бы признавался в изменах каждую неделю, — насмешливо сказал он, глядя на Падме снизу вверх.

Злость и раздражение тут же вспыхнули, и Падме дала ему пощечину. Энакин даже не попытался увернуться или остановить её руку — голова дернулась, а на щеке осталось от ладони белое пятно, которое сразу начало наливаться краской.

Только тут Падме поняла, что она сделала.

Энакин сидел перед ней голый, на его теле расцветали красные следы от ногтей и укусов. Их было не так уж много, но достаточно, чтобы Падме ужаснулась: она совершенно потеряла голову, она не ведала, что творит. Падме снова захотелось расплакаться. На этот раз она сдержала себя, решив, что эмоциональных срывов на сегодня хватит.

Она наконец хоть немного могла себя контролировать.

И всё же вид Энакина, расцарапанного, со следами от укусов на теле и красным пятном от её ладони на щеке, возбуждал Падме. Как будто ей приятно было видеть Энакина униженным.

Отвращение к себе, накрывшее её от этой мысли, начисто смыло остатки возбуждения.

Падме глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Биение сердца отдавалось в ушах.

Она боялась, что Энакин вспылит в ответ, уйдет — но он продолжал сидеть напротив, и вид у него был виноватый.

— Прости меня, Эни.

— Всё в порядке, милая. — Энакин притянул её к себе и чмокнул в лоб. — Это я должен просить у тебя прощения.

Падме покачала головой.

— Я отреагировала слишком резко. Я не должна была...

— Да ладно, мне понравилось. — Энакин чмокнул её в нос. — Я боялся, что ты просто... не знаю, уйдешь? Что ты не захочешь меня больше видеть?..

— Не говори глупостей, такого никогда не случится.

Энакин настороженно посмотрел на неё, и Падме сама поняла, что врёт.

— Во всяком случае, это случится не из-за измены, — поправила себя она. — Ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю.

И они оба знали, что могло заставить Падме отвернуться от него. Если бы он согласился на предложение Палпатина, если бы он стал ситхом — Падме бы пришлось бежать, чтобы она и дети были в безопасности. Они никогда не говорили об этом, Падме вообще отказывалась обсуждать то, что только могло произойти, и ей не хотелось думать, как Энакин относится к этому.

Наверное, плохо.

Наверное, понимает, что она ничего не может с собой поделать.

Хорошо, что этого не случилось.

Та часть её, которая до сих пор могла соображать, с удивлением отметила, что Энакин так до сих пор и не разозлился. Падме была готова поклясться, что в любой другой ситуации Энакин бы вспылил, если бы она признала, что может его бросить. У Энакина был слишком уж максималистский взгляд на любовь.

И вообще: Энакин бы вспылил. Он тяжело переносил обвинения в свой адрес, ещё тяжелее переносил агрессию.

— Прости, милая. — Энакин погладил её по руке.

— Давай поговорим потом, на свежую голову, — предложила она. Это был ужасный момент для разговора. Им обоим надо было работать сегодня, и Падме чувствовала, что у неё всё будет валиться из рук.

Она помогла Энакину собраться — ему пришлось надеть тунику с высоким воротом и перчатки; хорошо хоть на лице никаких следов не осталось, — и проводила его на работу, а потом занялась своими делами. Как Падме и предполагала, она постоянно возвращалась мыслями к Энакину и думала о том, что они поговорят вечером.

Вечером ничего не получилось. Они оба вернулись слишком поздно и, даже не поужинав, легли в кровать. Падме вымоталась, но ей всё ещё хотелось поговорить с Энакином. Тот только помотал головой.

— Извини, я вообще сейчас не соображаю. Завтра, хорошо?

К удивлению Падме, он, похоже, действительно собирался спать, несмотря на своё состояние — даже сейчас, вечером, он выглядел нервным. Сама Падме тоже была на взводе и чувствовала, что нескоро уснет. Это время она решила потратить на то, чтобы обдумать утренние события.

Энакин уснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки, и во сне выглядел спокойным и умиротворённым, чего с ним почти не бывало во время бодрствования. Падме перебирала его волосы, лежа рядом: ей не спалось. Она пыталась понять, как так вышло, что она потеряла всякий здравый смысл из-за измены, которой даже не произошло. Энакин признался ей, что любит Оби-Вана и целовался с ним, но не похоже было, что он рассчитывает на что-то большее без одобрения Падме.

Да, Энакин был влюблён в Оби-Вана — Падме не сомневалась в его искренности; — нет, это не повод так грубо с ним обходиться. Падме и сама знала, что сердцу не прикажешь: она никогда не планировала влюбляться в юного джедая, который охранял её, и думала, что ничего хорошего в этих отношениях её не ждёт: несмотря на то, что она ошиблась, в своё время чувства к Энакину казались ей нежелательными.

Не ей осуждать Энакина за то, что он испытывает что-то подобное к Оби-Вану.

И всё же, что заставило её причинить Энакину боль?

Падме с детства тренировалась справляться со стрессом. Мало что способно было вывести её из себя: юная леди с Набу должна с неизменным достоинством переносить любые неприятности. Она пережила несколько покушений, её брали в плен, собирались казнить — и никогда она не теряла лицо.

Она просто не ожидала от Энакина предательства. Нет, поправила она себя, неправильно называть это предательством. Сильное, оценочное слово, которое показывает, что она снова поддается эмоциям.

Энакин сказал ей, что влюблён в своего лучше друга. Они целовались, но Энакин ей не изменял. Они оба не хотят заводить интрижку у неё за спиной.

Это не предательство. Энакин просто влюбился.

Она не представляла себе, как можно внезапно влюбиться в человека, которого ты знаешь с детства и который был тебе старшим братом, но романтические чувства Энакина вообще были очень загадочной штукой. Падме просто смирилась с тем, что ей никогда этого не понять.

 

Следующим утром Падме проснулась одна. Внутри у неё похолодело от испуга, но потом из коридора донеслись шаги. Энакин зашёл в комнату с подносом в руках. На нём была только мятая домашняя туника. Падме залюбовалась им из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
— Доброе утро. — Энакин опустился на край кровати. — Будешь завтракать?

На подносе был завтрак на двоих: порезанные крупными дольками фрукты, омлет с голубым молоком и две чашки травяного чая. Падме могла бы сразу сказать, что Энакин готовил всё сам: её служанки учились в Королевской академии Тида, и скорее дали бы себе отрубить руку, чем неправильно сервировали бы завтрак.

— Буду.

Энакин поставил поднос на одеяло и сам забрался в кровать с ногами.

Картина была до того привычной и до того благостной, что Падме на мгновение показалось, будто вчерашний разговор ей приснился. Подсознательно она ожидала от этого утра чего-то другого.

Что Энакин отдалится от неё?..

Падме взяла тарелку с подноса. В голодрамах завтрак в постели выглядел куда романтичнее, чем в реальности, и они ели в спальне обычно только тогда, когда хотели провести утро вместе. Энакин нагнулся и чмокнул её в щёку. Падме чмокнула его в нос в ответ.

Даже сейчас, совсем недавно проснувшийся, с растрепанными волосами и щетиной на подбородке, он выглядел потрясающе красивым: ещё одно благословение Силы, не иначе.

Они ели омлет, и Падме чувствовала, как в воздухе сгущается напряжение.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой об Оби-Ване, — наконец произнес Энакин напряженным и каким-то искусственным тоном.

— Я так и думала, что ты неспроста приготовил сам завтрак.

И эта шутка тоже вышла искусственной. На самом деле Энакин не так уж редко готовил для неё, куда чаще, чем любой нормальный человек, не увлеченный кулинарией.

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда. — Энакин снова чмокнул её в щёку.

Теперь, на холодную голову, Падме уже не чувствовала прежней злости и обжигающей ревности — хотя сама по себе ревность никуда не делась, конечно, — но она была вполне терпимой, и Падме больше почти не злилась на Энакина.

Сильнее всего ей сейчас хотелось сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и вчерашнего разговора не было.

— Ты действительно так любишь его? — спросила Падме.

Энакин кивнул.

— Да. Но тебя я от этого меньше не люблю. Я не собираюсь уходить от тебя или что-то в этом роде. — Энакин виновато улыбнулся. — Я просто люблю вас обоих.

«Не мог бы ты любить Оби-Вана молча», — хотелось попросить Падме, но это было, конечно, бы нечестно.

— Я понимаю, Эни. — Нет, на самом деле она совсем не понимала. — Но это не значит, что одобряю.

— Ты против, да? — Энакин вздохнул. Падме уже не знала, всерьёз он или нет.

— Что ты ожидаешь услышать от меня? — Она старалась, чтобы голос её звучал мягко и ровно. — Ты хочешь мне изменить. Естественно, я против.

— Я не... я не хочу тебе изменить! Мы вообще можем заниматься этим втроём!

Втроём.

Втроём.

Ей сперва показалось, что она ослышалась: Энакин никогда в здравом уме и твердой памяти не предложил бы ей заняться сексом втроём. Завести общего любовника. Как это ещё назвать?..

Она на секунду попыталась представить себя в одной постели с Оби-Ваном, и это показалось ей отвратительным — хотя ничего отвратительного в Оби-Ване самом по себе, конечно, не было. Она не могла представить рядом с собой ни одного мужчину, кроме Энакина, и её это даже удивило. И уж тем более она не могла представить, как Оби-Ван заочно соглашается с ней переспать.

— А мнения Оби-Вана ты не спросил? — наконец спросила Падме. Вряд ли Энакин предлагал ему что-то подобное. Он слишком ревнив.

Энакин пожал плечами.

— Нет, но ты же ему нравишься. И он тебе.

— Но это не значит, что я хочу с ним переспать.

— А почему?

Нет, кажется, недостаточно ревнив. Падме почувствовала раздражение, вспомнив о Раше Кловисе: Энакин был так зол из-за того, что она просто общалась со своим бывшим, он чуть не убил его, — а тут прямым текстом предлагает ей переспать с другим мужчиной.

— Потому что ты хочешь с ним переспать, а не я.

Энакин фыркнул.

— Ты говоришь так, будто мне просто приспичило тебе изменить хоть с кем-то. Я люблю Оби-Вана.

— А я всё ещё не хочу с ним спать.

Впрочем, Падме даже не могла сказать, что Оби-Ван кажется ей непривлекательным. Наоборот: он был очень эффектным мужчиной, интересным собеседником и хорошим другом, и при ином стечении обстоятельств, возможно... Но Падме любила Энакина и, как только что выяснила, только его.

— Давай закроем эту тему, Эни, — попросила она. — Я не хочу спать с Оби-Ваном и не хочу, чтобы ты с ним спал, но я, конечно, не имею права тебе указывать, что делать.

Энакин нахмурился. Падме знала, что он не из таких мужчин, которые готовы воспринять её «я не имею права тебе указывать» как разрешение. Он воспримет это как запрет, хотя Падме была честна: она действительно не могла ему ничего запретить. Это было бы нечестно и неправильно с любой точки зрения.

Они закончили завтрак в тишине. Энакин выглядел грустным и погруженным в свои мысли. Признание как будто помогло ему успокоиться. Видимо, теперь была её очередь волноваться.

 

Потом Энакин ушёл на работу, и Падме осталась дома одна.  
Не совсем одна, конечно: с ней были служанки, но Падме не хотела их звать.

После вспышки ярости, после недавнего разговора её охватила смутная тоска. Падме ревновала. У Падме сердце было не на месте: она знала, что Энакин никуда от неё не уйдёт, и всё же в глубине души боялась, что между ними что-то сломалось и больше никогда не восстановится.

Это, кажется, принято называть «трещиной в отношениях».

Только Падме не знала, испортилось ли что-то на самом деле. Энакин сегодня выглядел расстроенным, но не злился и, кажется, не обижался. А Падме не представляла, кому на кого тут стоило больше обижаться.

Сидя за своим рабочим столом — документы ждали своего часа, — Падме крутила в голове сегодняшний разговор, пытаясь найти хоть одно приемлемое решение.

Это было бесполезно. Любовь мало походила на политику, чувства не шли на компромисс, а сердце не руководствовалось выгодой или принципами. Ситх его знает, чем оно вообще руководствовалось.

Падме нужно было прочистить голову. Она и без того слишком много времени потратила, размышляя о личной жизни, и размышления эти ни к чему не привели. Просто потраченное зазря время.

У неё было ещё много дел. Сенат рассматривал проект нового постановления о торговле вместо того, что было принято больше пятисот лет назад. За эти пятьсот лет к нему накопилось столько взаимоисключающих поправок, что оно больше мешало планетам торговать, чем помогало им.

Падме взяла один из датападов и открыла письмо Бейла. Альдераан был так же заинтересован в новом постановлении, как и Набу.

Постепенно она смогла отодвинуть в сторону мысли об Энакине и углубиться в работу.

 

Мысль устроить тройничок перестала казаться Энакину умной сразу после того, как он высказал её Падме, а до этого ему казалось, что он придумал отличное решение проблемы. Он любил Падме и Оби-Вана, они нравились друг другу, так почему бы им не завести отношения втроём?  
Сперва эта идея и самому ему показалась дикой. Он смешивал яйца с голубым молоком для омлета и думал о том, что можно сделать, чтобы заполучить одновременно Оби-Вана и Падме. Он не собирался бросать Падме и не хотел оставаться с Оби-Ваном «просто друзьями». И Оби-Ван, наверное, этого не хотел — точнее, не хотел бы, если бы не был бы таким совестливым человеком и правильным джедаем.

Жаль, что об этом приходится думать ему, а не Падме и Оби-Вану, которые разбирались в человеческих отношениях куда лучше, и уж точно прекрасно умели договариваться. Он был уверен, что Падме и Оби-Ван, эти два прирожденных дипломата, полюбовно поделят его задницу так быстро, что он и глазом не успеет моргнуть.

И также Энакин был уверен, что Оби-Ван ни за что не согласится обсуждать с Падме свои чувства к её мужу.

Поэтому голову придется ломать ему.

Энакин вылил на сковороду омлет и начал резать фрукты, когда ему в голову пришла гениальная на первый взгляд мысль: ему необязательно выбирать. Ему вообще не надо выбирать. Оби-Ван не какой-то там пришлый любовник, которого Падме едва знает, они давно одна семья и могут просто стать одной семьёй во всех смыслах. Не так уж это и сложно. Наверное.

Как оказалось, довольно сложно: Падме не нравился Оби-Ван. К такому повороту событий Энакин не был готов и теперь удивлялся, как это не пришло ему в голову. Как будто ему не верилось, что Оби-Ван мог кому-то показаться непривлекательным, хотя всегда неделю назад сам был уверен, что никогда не ответит на его чувства.

Энакин помотал головой. Кажется, мозги у него за десять лет совсем заржавели, если он не может просчитать ситуацию всего на один ход вперёд. Он не подумал о том, что говорить, если Падме ответит отказом. Он не подумал о том, какие могут быть причины отказа. Слышал бы его Оби-Ван...

«Кажется, я тебя совсем ничему не научил». Голос Оби-Вана словно бы раздался в его голове, и сперва Энакину даже показалось, будто Оби-Ван говорил с ним по ментальной связи, но нет — Энакин просто слишком ярко представил его.

Точно! Им нужно встретиться.

Энакин решил, что поймает Оби-Вана в Храме. Им всё равно надо было поговорить о нападении: Энакина уже не очень интересовало, кто его хотел убить, но, возможно, будет следующая попытка, а Энакин не хотел лишать Падме и детей своего общества. Смерть сама по себе его мало пугала.

На войне к ней начинаешь относиться легче, она становится привычной: вокруг тебя каждый день умирают люди, и ты можешь умереть, и каждый раз ты пугаешься чуть меньше и расстраиваешься чуть слабее, и задевают тебя только смерти людей, которых ты неплохо знал. Энакину всегда было отвратительно это равнодушие, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Потом мирная жизнь вроде бы вернула всё в норму, и вот теперь Энакин снова ловил себя на мысли, что ему наплевать. На свою собственную жизнь, что не так ужасно, — но наплевать.

Решив, что с этим нужно что-то делать, Энакин после работы поехал в Храм, пообещав себе, что внимательно выслушает Оби-Вана и хотя бы попробует заинтересоваться расследованием. А уже потом начнёт приставать с разговорами о своих чувствах.

 

Храм встретил его привычной тишиной. Энакин появлялся тут только в компании Люка и Леи и теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Как будто он обманом проник внутрь и делать в Храме ему нечего.  
Энакин не знал, почему огорчен этим и не хотел задумываться. Поймав по дороге падавана — падаваны всегда с любопытством на него пялились, как будто увидели говорящую банту, — Энакин спросил у него, где Оби-Ван. Тот ответил, что на заседании Совета, и Энакин тяжело вздохнул: только не хватало ждать Оби-Вана полвечера. Ждать Энакин не любил.

Он отправился в Зал тысячи фонтанов, чтобы хоть немного скоротать время. Меч был при нём — Энакин теперь всегда носил его с собой, — и он собирался потренироваться, пока заседание не кончится. Энакин начал с первых форм фехтования, которым обучали юнлингов. Ему стоило вернуться к основам: последние десять лет Энакин тренировался нерегулярно, и ему не хватало практики. Фехтование — это такая вещь, которую трудно насовсем забыть, но если долго не заниматься, но теряешь чистоту техники и скорость реакции. Энакин был когда-то одним из лучших фехтовальщиков Ордена, но мастерство его уже ушло, и Энакин полагал, что ему придется впахивать каждый день как минимум год, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к прежнему уровню.

Меч привычно лёг в ладонь. Его лезвие было дымчато-голубым и мутноватым из-за необычного кристалла. Свой прежний меч Энакин уничтожил, когда уходил из Ордена: он всё равно не смог бы пользоваться оружием, которым убил своего друга и наставника, — а этот собрал только через несколько лет, когда окончательно расстался с мыслью стать простым обывателем. У него не было времени лететь на Илум: кристалл нашла Падме в сокровищнице Тида и отдала его Энакину с разрешения королевы. Орден бы этого не одобрил — предполагалось, что на Илуме джедай установит особенную духовную связь с подходящим кристаллом, — но Энакин, к счастью, был уже не в Ордене, и они с кристаллом, кажется, друг другу понравились.

Меч до сих пор ощущался будто бы пустым: его использовали только для фехтования, он ни разу не бывал в настоящем бою. Энакин надеялся, что и не побывает. Он не хотел больше воевать. Энакин до сих пор иногда просыпался от кошмаров, в которых слышал бластерные выстрелы, крики солдат и лязг металла.

Энакин с силой рубанул мечом воздух. Одного мимолётного воспоминания о войне было достаточно, чтобы лишить его равновесия. Энакин остановился, глубоко вдохнул, а потом снова начал отрабатывать первые формы.

Вскоре неприятные воспоминания исчезли, Энакин расслабился, и Сила словно окутала его. Он почти физически ощущал её движение вокруг — легчайший ветерок, в котором Энакин постепенно растворялся, и вот он уже чувствовал себя этим ветерком, и вокруг ничего не было, кроме Силы, и сам он был Силой...

Энакин с трудом вышел из этого состояния, когда почувствовал рядом с собой Оби-Вана.

— Добрый вечер.

— И тебе тоже. Энакин, я никогда не говорил тебе, что при твоих способностях снимать щиты невежливо? Кажется, даже у мастера Йоды разболелась голова.

Энакин с удивлением понял, что и правда как-то умудрился опустить щиты, — и тут же восстановил их.

— Сочувствую мастеру Йоде.

Оби-Ван опустился на землю и Энакин хотел было усесться рядом с ним, но остановился. Он отчетливо помнил, что когда пришел сюда, полянка под его ногами была покрыта только редкими кустиками жухлой травы. Теперь трава стала гуще и зеленее, стебли, до этого вяло стелившиеся по земле, налились соком, и на них распустились мелкие белые цветы.

— Что-то не так? — спросил его Оби-Ван, задрав голову.

— Да. Тут почти ничего не было, когда я пришёл, а сейчас даже цветы цветут.

На мгновение он испугался того, что у него уже поехала крыша, и сейчас Оби-Ван скажет, что на этой полянке всегда было много цветов.

— Ты даже не заметил, что сделал с поляной?

— Стоп. Так это я? — спросил Энакин, с трудом подавив нервный смешок. В голомультиках, которые смотрели Люк и Лея, такими способностями обладали добрые принцессы. В отличие от их противников, вокруг которых всё живое вяло и умирало. Ну, отлично, он не сошёл с ума, он просто принцесса из мультфильма.

— Да. Квай-Гон говорил, что это обычный побочный эффект от связи с Живой Силой. Ещё он, кажется, упоминал, что во время оргазма вокруг него распускались цветы. — Взгляд у Оби-Вана стал насмешливым. — Ты за собой такого не замечал?

Энакин фыркнул.

— Не могу поверить, что вы об этом говорили с мастером Джинном... И если это тебя интересует: нет, не замечал. К тому же мы с Падме уже не в том возрасте, когда прикольно трахаться на траве.

— Ты так говоришь, будто тебе уже семьдесят.

— Ну не знаю, это мне первое время казалось, что заняться сексом под открытым небом —ужасно романтично, подумаешь, что веточка всю жопу исколола... а ещё романтичнее заняться им в ванне, но об этом лучше вообще не вспоминать. А потом я поумнел.

— Я за тебя рад, но совершенно точно не хотел знать об этом.

— Ну, ты сам спросил про мои оргазмы.

— Это было весьма опрометчивым поступком.

Энакин покачал головой. Ему до сих пор было немного странно разговаривать с Оби-Ваном о таких вещах: тот, кажется, воспринимал отношения Энакина с Падме как нечто само собой разумеющееся, а Энакин чувствовал себя так, будто изменил с Падме Ордену, а теперь радостно обсуждает эту измену. Подумать только, больше десяти лет прошло, а это совершенное дурацкое ощущение так и не исчезло.

— Ты так и не нашёл, кто на меня покушался? — неловко произнёс Энакин, меняя тему. — Я вроде как это и хотел узнать.

— Пока ещё не нашел. Мы проверили только твоих врагов — и честное слово, Энакин, ты мог бы заводить их поменьше. Нам с Калебом пришлось подключить весь отдел расследований, чтобы с ними разобраться.

— И?

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Глядя на него, Энакин не понимал, как так вышло, что на целых пятнадцать лет он позабыл о привлекательности Оби-Вана, а теперь и «бабочки в животе», и прочие ощущения влюблённого придурка, как с Падме, когда ему было девятнадцать и они впервые увиделись после десяти лет разлуки. Если бы Падме не была против...

— И ничего. Все надежно сидят по своим одиночным камерам. Есть, конечно, люди, которые тебя недолюбливают и разгуливают на свободе, но маловероятно, что они будут ждать десять лет, чтобы нанять убийцу. Ты точно уверен, что за последнее время никому не перебегал дорогу? Каким-нибудь неочевидным образом, который нельзя отследить по документам?

— Оби-Ван, я работаю инженером. Тут убийство ничего не даст. Директора Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации и верфей Куата могут подраться за меня в грязи, но, даже если я после этого откажу победителю и выгоню его пинком под зад, им всё равно нужны будут мои живые работающие мозги, а не мой труп. Моё убийство никому не выгодно, а моя компания не создает никакой серьёзной конкуренции на рынке. Но последнее ты, наверное, и так знаешь.

— Да, я проверил это в первую очередь. До сих пор не понимаю, зачем люди тратят такие деньги на спидеры.

— Я тоже. Но раз уж они готовы, я не постесняюсь с них эти деньги содрать. А вы возвращаетесь к версии о том, что тут замешаны враги Падме?

— Да. Мне она сразу казалась более перспективной, но сам понимаешь...

Энакин, конечно, понимал. Если бы Оби-Ван сходу кинулся проверять врагов Падме, он мог что-то упустить, вцепившись в одну только версию, которая казалась правильной: Оби-Ван всегда учил его тщательно проверять все варианты. Во время расследования легко обмануться: притянуть друг к другу разрозненные факты, выстроить гипотезу, а остальное подгонять под неё.

— Тебе надо поговорить с Падме. Наверняка она уже попросила службу безопасности проверить своих давних врагов. Да и недавних тоже.

— Вы с ней этого не обсуждали?

— Нет. — Энакин нахмурился. — То есть она говорила, что дала Тайфо задание поискать, кто мог желать ей вреда, но больше мы это не обсуждали. Немного другим были заняты...

На лице Оби-Вана отразилась тревога.

— Энакин, ты ведь ничего не говорил ей... обо мне?

— Говорил, конечно. И нам надо это обсудить.

Энакин считал, что достаточно уже выслушал о расследовании; оно было в самой скучной своей части: много допросов, мало толку. Он о чём-то ещё хотел спросить, но губы Оби-Вана — и другие его части — не давали Энакину сосредоточиться.

— По-моему, нам нечего обсуждать. И я решительно не понимаю, зачем ты разговаривал с Падме.

Энакин фыркнул.

— Я должен был от неё всё скрывать?

— Что именно? Мою влюблённость? — В голосе Оби-Вана звучало раздражение. — Падме необязательно об этом знать.

— Она моя жена!

— Отлично, и ей надо знать, что её друг безответно влюблён в её мужа?!

— Не безответно.

Энакин шагнул к Оби-Вану и крепко обнял, а потом поцеловал в губы. Оби-Ван попробовал отшатнуться, но у него не получилось, — Энакин предвидел такой поворот событий и держал его достаточно крепко.

— Какого ситха ты творишь, Энакин? — мягко спросил Оби-Ван, когда Энакин отстранился от него сам. На поцелуй он так и не ответил, и Энакин испытал смутное раздражение из-за этого. Как будто Оби-Ван сам не хочет — Энакин же чувствовал, что хочет. И ещё — что Оби-Ван злится на него из-за поцелуя.

— Я люблю тебя.

Освободившись из его рук, Оби-Ван шагнул назад, чуть не упершись спиной в ствол дерева. Он выглядел напряженным, словно подозревал обман или розыгрыш. Энакин ни за что не стал бы так обманывать Оби-Вана.

— Кажется, неделю назад ты говорил совсем другое.

— Кажется, неделю назад я тоже говорил, что люблю тебя.

Энакин улыбнулся.

— Во всяком случае, тогда ты как-то обходился без поцелуев. — В голосе Оби-Вана слышалась легкая насмешка, но потом он посерьёзнел. — Энакин, не надо целовать меня только для того, чтобы сделать мне приятно.

— Я поцеловал тебя не из-за этого.

— То есть ты за неделю открыл в себе романтические чувства? — Оби-Ван покачал головой. — Энакин, не надо. Я понимаю твои мотивы, но я совершенно точно не хочу, чтобы ты заставлял себя заниматься со мной сексом. Тем более я не уверен, что Падме одобрила это.

— Не одобрила, — с досадой признал Энакин. — Но дело не в этом. Я не собираюсь переспать с тобой из жалости или что-то в этом духе.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты... как ты говорил? Хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив?

Энакин действительно хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван был счастлив, — и он бы, пожалуй, не расстроился, если бы Оби-Ван нашёл свое счастье с кем-нибудь из джедаев.... Энакин мгновенно вспомнил о Квинлане Восе и решил, что к нему это не относится. И всё равно Оби-Ван спит с ним не по любви.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив в компании моего члена, как-то так.

— Полагаю, это будет отличная компания. Но всё же я не понимаю, почему ты так резко изменил своё мнение.

— Перестань вести себя так, будто я на экзамене и не могу ответить! — Энакин фыркнул. — Я люблю тебя и хочу заняться с тобой сексом, и если бы Падме не была против, я бы ждал тебя раздетым на этой полянке. — Энакин для выразительности обвёл её рукой. — Отдался бы тебе прямо здесь, и меня бы не волновали даже впившиеся в жопу ветки.

Оби-Ван помотал головой.

— Знаешь, забавнее всего то, что ты говоришь чистую правду.

— Конечно, я говорю чистую правду.

Энакин сделал шаг вперед, и теперь они стояли очень близко, так что Энакин чувствовал дыхание Оби-Вана на своей щеке.

— Иногда я бываю уверен, — задумчиво произнес Оби-Ван, — что начал тебя понимать, но эта уверенность глубоко ошибочна.

— Ты мог бы обрадоваться хоть для приличия, — Энакин фыркнул.

За насмешкой он прятал растерянность.

Неужели Оби-Ван не рад?

Неужели признание Энакина вызывало у него только удивление?

Неожиданно для себя Энакин почувствовал обиду: как будто подарил другу вещь, о которой тот долго мечтал, а он отложил её в сторону, даже не поблагодарив.

— Энакин, — снова заговорил Оби-Ван, и тон его прекрасно был знаком Энакину: Оби-Ван всегда так говорил, когда хотел вежливо пожурить его за очередную глупость. — Я ценю то, что ты сказал, но это не меняет дела. Тебе не стоило целовать меня сегодня. Тебе не стоило разговаривать с Падме. Что бы ты ко мне ни испытывал, ты не будешь изменять своей жене, а я точно не собираюсь спать за спиной своей подруги с её мужем. Это нечестно и некрасиво.

«Как же дерьмово, что мы все такие честные люди», — подумал Энакин. Ему отчаянно хотелось зайти дальше — но он так же, как и Оби-Ван, понимал, что без одобрения Падме они этого не сделают. Даже если Энакин решится на измену в порыве страсти — а он всё же надеялся, что не решится, — Оби-Ван не поддержит его. Потому что не может поступить так с Падме.

Дальше разговор у них не клеился. Энакин припомнил, что Оби-Ван нашел посредника между наемным убийцей и заказчиком, но эта ниточка тоже никуда пока не привела: Оби-Ван узнал только, что заказчик — женщина и скорее всего богатая, но это и так было понятно. Возможно, посредник смог бы опознать её при личной встрече, но он точно не заявится в суд — и вообще ноги его не будет в республиканском пространстве.

Они неловко попрощались, и Энакин вернулся домой. Настроение у него испортилось, и теперь ему казалось, что зря он всё это затеял. Зря прямо с самого разговора с Падме. Знал ведь, что ничего не получится... ну ладно, не знал и надеялся, что всё устроится само. А оно не устроилось.

Падме, сидя на кровати, глядела какой-то документальный голофильм, и Энакин устроился рядом, положив голову ей на колени.

— Что-то не так, милый? — спросила она, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.

— Просто настроение плохое. — Энакин не хотел сейчас говорить с ней об Оби-Ване. — Но если ты меня поцелуешь, оно, возможно, поправится.

Это было неправдой, но близость Падме всегда успокаивала его.

— Но только поцелую, — сказала она. — Я хочу досмотреть этот фильм.

Энакин с сожалением оторвал голову от её колен и уселся рядом.

— Можем досмотреть его вместе.

Падме положила руку ему на талию и чмокнула в щёку.

Остаток вечера они бездельничали, неторопливо целовались и так и заснули, свернувшись рядом на покрывале.

 

Падме ни о чем не стала расспрашивать Энакина в тот вечер. Она знала, что он не будет с ней говорить, а от вопросов ещё больше расстроится. Она и без того могла сложить два и два: скорее всего Энакин поговорил с Оби-Ваном.  
Она проводила его на работу, а сама осталась дома: сегодня Падме не надо было ехать в Сенат.

После завтрака Сабе сообщила ей, что Оби-Ван хотел зайти во второй половине дня. Цель визита — обсудить расследование. Падме надеялась, что Оби-Ван не собирается использовать эту встречу для того, чтобы поговорить об Энакине. Могли ли они договориться за её спиной, чтобы теперь Оби-Ван со свойственной ему дипломатичностью попробовал оправдать измену? Нет, вряд ли. Энакин может предложить, но Оби-Ван не согласится.

Или ей лучше самой завести разговор после того, как они закончат с расследованием?

Падме помотала головой.

Отлично, она думает об измене больше, чем о том, что на жизнь её мужа кто-то покушался и этот человек всё ещё не сидит в тюрьме.

Она вызвала Тайфо, которому поручила собрать информацию о том, кто мог желать вреда ей и Энакину. Падме знала, что Оби-Ван в первую очередь будет проверять врагов Энакина, а она решила начать со своих. Это была долгая и кропотливая работа. Падме не могла заняться ей самостоятельно, но неплохо себе её представляла. В Академии Тида Падме, как и остальных девушек, готовили к работе в службе безопасности. Она сейчас уже не помнила наизусть форму, по которой оценивалась степень угрозы каждого политического противника, но помнила, как они брали досье реальных политиков и аккуратно заполняли все графы, а потом обрабатывали их сами, без помощи программ, потому что наставницы говорили им: они должны больше полагаться на себя, чем на компьютер.

Тайфо выделил самых вероятных подозреваемых. Как она и предполагала, он не стал включать преступные картели: они бы не стали покушаться на Энакина. Нерационально. Она бегло просмотрела список: её главный конкурент во время выборов на пост канцлера; бывший сенатор, который потерял своё кресло не без её помощи; наиболее яростные противники по текущим законопроектам; и ещё один человек... Падме недовольно поморщилась, вспоминая ту историю. Граф Венц Дария был владельцем крупного металлодобывающего предприятия на одной из планет Внешнего кольца, пока туда не приехала с визитом сенатор Амидала. После этого — после того, как вскрылось, что он использовал труд рабов на своей фабрике, — владельцем быть он перестал, а кончилась эта история ещё печальнее: графа Дарию убил тот же картель, который поставлял ему рабов, потому что тот сдал их с потрохами. Падме была совсем не рада тому, что приняла во всем этом участие. Да, они освободили рабов и уничтожили картель — но вместо того, чтобы попасть на скамью подсудимых, граф Дария был безжалостно убит.

Тайфо внес его вдову в список подозреваемых. Прошло чуть больше года — самое время снять траур и начать мстить.

Отложив пад с отчетом, Падме принялась за текущие дела.

Хуже всего было то, что ей нельзя было выбиться из расписанного на месяц вперед распорядка. На её мужа совершили покушение; её муж влюбился в другого мужчину — а она не может даже оторваться на несколько дней от работы, чтобы решить эти проблемы. И можно считать удачей, если удастся урвать час-полтора, чтобы о них поразмышлять: когда Падме была канцлером, её дни были расписаны по минутам, и она с трудом находила время даже на то, чтобы обнять детей. Именно поэтому она не соглашалась на уговоры Бейла баллотироваться ещё раз: Падме больше не хотела жертвовать собственной жизнью ради блага Республики.

Как обычно дел оказалось так много, что Падме вспомнила об Оби-Ване только тогда, когда Сабе доложила о его приходе. Окинув взглядом рабочий стол, Падме разложила всё по своим местам и мысленно проверила, всё ли успела закончить. Если они будут говорить не только о расследовании, то Падме потом вряд ли сможет снова заняться работой.

Когда Оби-Ван вошёл, она встала и обошла стол, чтобы поприветствовать его. В любой другой момент они бы обнялись, но на этот раз просто кивнули друг другу.

— Я рада тебя видеть, Оби-Ван.

Падме соврала, и Оби-Ван наверняка почувствовал это. Конечно, она не рада была его видеть и снова ощутила укол ревности, хотя думала, что уже справилась с этим чувством. Когда Оби-Вана не было рядом, а Энакин вёл себя с ней так же, как обычно, проще было «забыть» о том, что он испытывает к Оби-Вану и что Оби-Ван испытывает к нему.

— Садись. — Она указала Оби-Вану на кресло, а сама снова уселась за стол.

— Я пришел поговорить о расследовании.

Падме кинула.

— Я знаю.

— Мы с рыцарем Дюьмом проверили всех возможных подозреваемых со стороны Энакина и ничего не нашли. — Голос Оби-Вана звучал слегка напряженно, а тон был слишком официальным. — Энакин сказал мне, что ты скорее всего уже сама взялась за дело.

«Они говорили с Энакином недавно», — мысленно отметила про себя Падме. Может, как раз вчера?.. Почему тогда Энакин был так расстроен? Оби-Ван ему отказал?

Эти мысли грозили поглотить её, так что Падме заставила себя отвлечься и произнесла:

— Да, как раз сегодня я получила отчет об угрозах.

— Благодаря которому я проведу ближайшие десять лет в допросах твоих врагов? — Оби-Ван печально улыбнулся.

— Благодаря которому ты не проведешь десять лет в допросах моих врагов, а только ближайшие два-три месяца.

— Звучит обнадеживающе. Всего-то два-три месяца. — В голосе Оби-Вана звучал неприкрытый сарказм.

Падме протянула ему пад.

— Вот... честно говоря, я не знаю, чем тебе ещё помочь.

— Ты не замечала ничего подозрительного последнее время? Возможно, на Энакина или детей снова готовится нападение.

Падме покачала головой.

— Ничего такого, что бы заметила моя служба безопасности. Да и с Набу тоже никаких вестей. Плохих вестей, в смысле...

Падме вспомнила о детях, и сердце кольнуло — она успела уже по ним соскучиться.

— Думаешь про Люка и Лею?

Падме кивнула.

— Да. Я понимаю, что оставлять их на Корусанте было бы опасно, да и без детей у нас сейчас проблем достаточно, но...

— И часть этих проблем из-за меня. Прости, — опустил глаза Оби-Ван.

Ну вот, они дошли до этого места. Либо Падме сейчас сделает вид, будто не понимает, в чём дело, и обратит все в шутку, либо они серьёзно поговорят.

Как ей поступить?..

Её натура, не склонная к конфликтам, рекомендовала первый вариант, но Падме знала, что это неудачный выбор: если о проблеме не говорить, она не исчезнет, а только станет больше и примет уродливые формы.

— Я не собираюсь обвинять тебя, — сказала Падме.

— А стоило бы. — Оби-Ван посмотрел на неё исподлобья. — Если бы я ничего не сказал Энакину...

В глубине души Падме была с ним согласна: Оби-Вану стоило молчать, Падме точно предпочла бы не знать о том, какие чувства Оби-Ван испытывает к её мужу. Но не могла же она это сказать ему прямо в лицо.

— Энакин — взрослый человек и вполне способен сам нести за себя ответственность. И это ему стоило промолчать. Но вместо этого он пошёл ко мне и... как бы это сказать... попросил разрешения на измену.

Падме в очередной раз подумалось, что иногда Энакин просто невыносим.

— Я ничего подобного ему не предлагал, — нахмурился Оби-Ван. — Я вообще был против того, чтобы начинать отношения. Мне скорее было удивительно то, что Энакин ответил на мои чувства и сперва даже предположил, что он... не был полностью искренним.

— Могу уверить тебя, он очень искренне говорил, что любит тебя. И очень искренне потом в этом раскаивался. — Падме прикусила язык. Последнее было лишним: плохо, она дает волю своим чувствам и не до конца контролирует разговор. — Но в конце концов он остановился не на измене, а на сексе втроём. Энакину это показалось хорошим выходом.

Брови Оби-Вана взлетели вверх.

— Вот этого я тем более не предлагал, да и Энакин мне тоже. Не понимаю, как ему вообще это пришло в голову.

— Я почему-то так и подумала, — покачала головой Падме. — Ну, в изобретательности Энакину не откажешь.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Да уж.

Падме поймала себя на том, что по-другому смотрит на Оби-Вана. Не как на друга, а как на человека, в которого влюбился её муж, — и словно бы сама пыталась его оценить с этой точки зрения. Она без труда могла перечислить достоинства Оби-Вана, но Падме бы ни за что не вышла бы за него замуж — таких мужчин, сколько угодно замечательных, она предпочитала в качестве друзей, — но, не будь рядом с ней Энакина, Падме могла бы завести с Оби-Ваном роман. Или с Бейлом. Среди её друзей и знакомых было много чудесных мужчин, на которых она ни за что бы не променяла своего Энакина.

— Я так понимаю, ты не согласилась.

Падме подняла глаза на Оби-Вана. Она и сама не заметила, что последние несколько секунд смотрела на выключенный датапад.

— Не согласилась. Теперь ты будешь предлагать? Более тактично, чем Энакин?

— Падме, я пришел сюда не за этим.

— А зачем?

— Чтобы поговорить о расследовании, — поморщился Оби-Ван. — Это был не предлог. Я полагал, что наша беседа будет куда длиннее, но ты уже сделала за меня мою работу. И я совершенно точно не собирался уговаривать тебя разрешить Энакину спать со мной.

Падме грустно улыбнулась. Она уже решила для себя, что не будет никого обвинять, что попытается войти в положение: никто ещё не совершил никакой подлости, и Падме была уверена, что Оби-Ван и не собирается её совершать, а они все трое не могут управлять своими чувствами. Люди вообще не могу управлять своими чувствами, как бы им ни хотелось.

— Я тебя понимаю.

— Я не требую от тебя понимания, Падме, и осознаю, что это... довольно щекотливая ситуация.

— Нет, ты влюблен в моего мужа, так что мне несложно понять твои чувства — в конце концов, я его тоже люблю и считаю замечательным человеком. Мне скорее непонятно то, что ты влюбился в него только сейчас. Вы с Энакином знакомы уже двадцать пять лет.

Оби-Ван удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

— То есть всё, что тебя интересует — это почему я не влюбился в Энакина, когда ему было девять, а мне — двадцать пять?

Падме грустно рассмеялась.

— Нет. Я не это имела в виду. Просто это... слишком неожиданно. Вы давно знаете друг друга, вы лучшие друзья, и я не думала, что ваши отношения могут перейти в романтическую плоскость. Ну, теперь ты хотя бы не стесняешься произносить слово «влюбился»... Это потому, что джедаям теперь разрешено любить?

— Ну что ты, во мне совершенно точно нет никакого рубильника, который переключает мои чувства после изменения Кодекса, хотя многие считают именно так.

Тон его стал слишком сухим, и Падме почувствовала, что обидела Оби-Вана, — в какой-то степени в ней самой говорила обида, и она подсознательно хотела его уязвить.

— Прости, я не хотела тебя задеть. — Это было враньём. — И мне сложно уложить в голове то, что ты чувствуешь к Энакину, а он чувствует к тебе.

— Падме, ты хотела меня задеть, потому что злишься, и это нормально. Любой на твоем месте злился бы.

— Довольно сложно злиться на тебя и на Энакина, знаешь? — Падме улыбнулась. Вот сейчас она сказала чистую правду. Ей стыдно было за свое отношение к Оби-Вану, потому что она его давно знала и потому что он ничем перед ней не провинился. Падме даже закралась в голову мысль о том, что это немного нечестно: Оби-Ван мог бы для её удобства быть человеком похуже, тогда она могла бы искренне ревновать и злиться на него.

— Мне казалось, что на Энакина всё же проще, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Когда он был подростком, мне частенько хотелось его выпороть, но Орден не приемлет таких методов воспитания.

— Ну это да. Энакина часто хочется выпороть.

— Ты, в отличие от меня, вполне можешь осуществить эту фантазию самым что ни на есть этичным способом. Если Энакин, конечно, не будет против.

Падме не сразу поняла, о чём он говорит, а когда поняла, то едва сдержала нервный смех.

— Отличная идея, Оби-Ван. Я обязательно попробую.

И тут она почувствовала неловкость, потому что в голове её сама собой возникла мысль о том, что Оби-Ван и сам не против сделать что-нибудь подобное с Энакином. Оби-Ван, судя по всему, подумал о том же самом.

— Мне не стоило начинать этот разговор, — сказала Падме.

— Мне не стоило его поддерживать.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что тебе станет легче, если ты узнаешь, что я чувствую к Энакину?

— Мне кажется, что мне станет легче, если я пойму. Наверное. Я не знаю. Мне никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, Оби-Ван.

«Энакин никогда не думал изменять мне».

— Как так вышло, что ты ему признался? — спросила она.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Перестань, я жена Энакина и имею право знать.

Ей, конечно, не стоило давить на Оби-Вана, но Падме чувствовала себя слишком уязвимой и лишенной информации. Чтобы хоть как-то уладить конфликт, надо знать гораздо больше.

С другой стороны, она может только усилить разлад, если нажмет слишком сильно.

— Да, имеешь, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Я признался Энакину в любви, когда думал, что он умирает. Я не знаю, почему. Это было совершенно нелогично. Энакин уже не мог мне ответить.

Падме поняла, что надавила зря. Оби-Ван был там, когда Энакин умирал. Сама Падме узнала об этом позже, и для неё Энакин никогда не был при смерти: с ней связались из Храма и сказали, что Энакин в лазарете, что на него было покушение, — и да, это её испугало, но тогда она ещё не знала, что случилось. Дети испугались раньше, но они тоже не знали, что произошло.

А потом она уже знала, что с Энакином всё будет в порядке, и новость о том, что он умирал, восприняла куда спокойнее. Ей было страшно, конечно, но это был переживаемый страх.

— Я не должна была тебя спрашивать, — тихо сказала она. — Извини.

Падме подняла глаза — она снова на него не глядела и снова этого не заметила — и увидела, что лицо Оби-Вана словно осунулась, а его вечная маска доброжелательного спокойствия треснула. Он выглядел усталым и несчастным.

— Я не должен был ничего говорить. Не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Я три года был в него влюблен и не намекнул на это ни словом, ни жестом. Я не хотел вмешиваться в ваши отношения, и я знал, что сам не смогу завести отношения с ним. А потом... Наверное, мне просто хотелось, чтобы хоть на минуту Энакин узнал, что я люблю его. — Оби-Ван вздрогнул — будто только что опомнился. — Ох. Я не должен был вываливать всё это на тебя.

И тут Падме поняла, что больше не может чувствовать к нему ревности. Как будто внутри у неё, как выразился Оби-Ван, был какой-то рубильник, который может отключать чувства. Они дружили столько лет, и пока Падме была канцлером, она общалась с Оби-Ваном чаще, чем со своим мужем, — и Оби-Ван нередко поддерживал её после трудных переговоров. Падме встала с места и порывисто обняла Оби-Вана, прижав к себе. Помедлив немного, он уткнулся носом в её волосы и положил руки ей на спину.

— Всё в порядке, Оби-Ван. Такое тяжело держать в себе.

Теперь ей казалось ужасно несправедливым злиться на Оби-Вана: она и раньше это понимала, но теперь чувствовала. Ему просто не повезло: он пал жертвой обаяния Энакина позже, чем Падме. Как любая настоящая подруга она должна ему посочувствовать, а не пытаться мысленно поделить Энакина. Им нечего делить. Энакин всё равно не будет выбирать между ними.

Она погладила Оби-Вана по волосам, как обычно гладила Энакина, когда он был расстроен и просил утешения. Энакину нравились прикосновения, но она не знала, нравятся ли Оби-Вану. Она почему-то никогда не задумывалась о таких вещах.

Вскоре напряжение в теле Оби-Вана начало спадать. Падме чмокнула его в щёку — куда дотянулась.

— Ты самая чудесная женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал, — сказал ей Оби-Ван. — И из тебя бы вышел превосходный джедай.

— Полагаю, это лучший комплимент, который можно услышать из твоих уст.

Оби-Ван отстранился от неё. Он уже успел вернуть себе самообладание, и на лице его появилась улыбка.

— В данном случае — самый точный. Не каждый джедай в твоём положении способен проявить понимание, хотя нам запрещена собственническая любовь. И я рад, что Энакин женился на тебе, ему с тобой очень повезло.

— Ему повезло с нами обоими, — улыбнулась в ответ Падме.

Кажется, всё прошло даже лучше, чем она рассчитывала. Падме не собиралась жертвовать своей дружбой с Оби-Ваном ни при каких условиях, и Оби-Ван, кажется, неправильно понял её поведение — но это сыграло ей на руку. Она всё же была собственницей, но ей не хотелось терять ни Энакина, ни Оби-Вана.

 

Когда Энакин вернулся вечером с работы, Падме сказала ему, что заходил Оби-Ван и она передала ему сведения о подозреваемых. Наверное, они обсуждали не только это, но Энакин не смог заставить себя спросить: он сам был недостаточно искренен с Падме и боялся обсуждать это теперь, когда понял, что так просто всё не уладится.  
Следующую неделю Энакин старался быть примерным мужем и даже не задерживался на работе. На своей работе задерживалась Падме, и Энакин готовил ужин к её возвращению. Служанки Падме справились бы с этим лучше, но ему хотелось сделать ей приятное — и в глубине души он считал, что готовит ни капли не хуже них, просто не выпендривается с оформлением блюд.

Энакин вроде бы не был ни в чем виноват, но всё равно чувствовал себя провинившимся, будто уже успел переспать с Оби-Ваном на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в Храме. Судя по подозрению, которое он чувствовал в Падме, она считала, что он всё же тайком изменил ей и теперь подлизывается. Энакину хотелось поговорить с ней, но он полагал, что «я хочу трахнуть Оби-Вана, но раз уж ты запретила, то приходится сдерживаться» — это немного не то, что Падме ожидает от него услышать, а врать он не умел.

Хорошо, что Падме не отдалилась от него, — больше всего Энакин боялся, что она начнёт его избегать. И тем не менее между ними всё было неладно, и Энакин уже жалел, что его будто ситх за язык дернул и он побежал признаваться в своих метаниях Падме.

Он испытал облегчение, когда пришлось ехать в командировку на верфи Тида, — и это чувство ему не понравилось. Их с Падме брак, конечно, не был идеальным, но впервые в жизни Энакину хотелось куда-то от неё сбежать.

Что-то с этим нужно было делать. Но уже после командировки.

Энакин решил, что позовет Падме и Оби-Вана и выскажет им, что чувствует, чтобы они точно не отвертелись и не ходили кругами вокруг него и вокруг друг друга, потому что слишком вежливые, чтобы выяснять отношения. Если их подтолкнуть, они, конечно, договорятся и цивилизованно поделят Энакина, — в этом он не сомневался.

Ладно, это потом. А пока он собирался увидеться с Люком и Леей, которые всё ещё были на Набу. Он соскучился по детям и последние дни то и дело вспоминал о них. Раньше они никогда не расставались так надолго, и если первое время Энакин радовался, что дома можно остаться в тишине, то потом начал скучать. Он знал, что и Падме тоже радовалась — и чувствовала себя из-за этого плохой матерью. Энакин считал, что она зря переживает, а уж себя он считал просто отличным отцом. Он даже несколько раз собственноручно менял подгузники Люку и Лее, когда они были младенцами, а найдите во Центральных мирах хоть одного родителя, который хотя бы представляет, как это делается.

Энакин всегда улыбался, когда вспоминал о таких вещах, хотя, конечно, в грязных подгузниках не было ничего смешного или милого.

 

На следующий день Энакин сел в свой старенький грузовой корабль, чтобы добраться до Набу. Падме время от времени шпыняла его за то, что он летает на такой развалюхе, но эта развалюха могла обогнать звездный разрушитель и к тому же не бросалась в глаза в космопортах.  
Люк и Лея встречали его на взлетной площадке.

Энакин не понимал, насколько соскучился, пока не увидел их, так что, когда Люк и Лея бросились к нему в объятия, он их затискал, и они были в восторге — но это потому, что ещё не вошли в тот возраст, когда родители раздражают.

— Как вы тут? — спросил Энакин, и Люк с Леей, перебивая друг друга, начали ему рассказывать о том, как целыми днями гуляют и купаются, а ещё тренируются, и Лея обещала ему показать, что выучилась поднимать Силой крупные предметы.

Сола встретила его на пороге; Энакин обнял её, и они прошли в дом — она пожаловалась, что Рио и Пуджа опять уехали отдыхать со своими университетскими друзьями и даже на каникулы их дома не дождешься.

Энакин отметил про себя, что она, как ни странно, говорила правду: его племянниц не сослали отсюда из-за опасности, они уехали сами. Может, не захотели возиться с маленькими кузенами.

Всё выглядело мирно: набуанская охрана отлично умела прятаться, а в милой девушке, приставленной к Люку и Лее гувернанткой, никто бы не заподозрил обученного телохранителя. Они с Энакином были не знакомы, и Сола представила их друг другу. Девушку звали Ланой, она закончила Академию Тида два года назад, ей нравились близнецы и нравилась работа: говорила, что охранять детей весело.

Он сделал всё, что полагалось: пообедал вместе с семьей; посмотрел, как Лея и Люк поднимают по очереди большой стол в гостиной и не дал вазе со стола упасть и разбиться; позвонил Рексу, который после отставки устроился в Службу безопасности Тида, и договорился встретиться с ним, — но на душе всё равно было погано. Больше всего Энакину хотелось забраться под бок Падме и чтобы всё снова стало хорошо.

Он механически занимался своими делами на верфях, и вроде бы голова у него варила не хуже обычного, но это было совсем не то. Только Люк и Лея заставляли его немного расслабиться, но тоже ненадолго, потом они отправлялись по своим делам: ловили рыбу в пруду, дрались тренировочными мечами — насколько понял Энакин, они менялись ролями и поочередно были ситхом и джедаем, — собирали опавшие шууры в саду и ели их, не помыв, — а Энакин оставался один или в компании Солы и Дарреда, и ему снова становилось тошно.

Прошло всего четыре дня, но Энакину казалось, будто уже две недели. Он разговаривал с Падме по вечерам, но беседы выходили неловкие, и они быстро заканчивались: то Энакин отговаривался тем, что ему пора идти, то Падме.

На пятый день что-то подняло его с кровати, как выстрел. Энакин сел, прислушался, но ничего не заметил, и Сила тоже была спокойна, но его не покидало смутное предчувствие опасности.

Накинув тунику поверх пижамы, Энакин спустился в детскую. Люк и Лея не спали, они сидели на полу, переговариваясь друг с другом, и Энакин почувствовал в них такое же напряжение, как и в себе самом. Они тоже не знали, почему встали на рассвете, и тоже нервничали.

Что-то должно было произойти. Растолкав Лану, Энакин наказал ей строго следить за детьми, а потом поднял Солу с мужем и гвардейцев. К счастью, они достаточно давно служили здесь, чтобы всерьез отнестись к предчувствиям Энакина.

Дом готовился к атаке. Все окна закрыли ставнями, двери захлопнули, гвардейцы заняли свои места, Сола и Дарред переоделись и достали оружие.

Только после этого, вернувшись в свою комнату, Энакин связался с Падме. Та ответила почти сразу: на Корусанте сейчас был вечер.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

Энакин помотал головой.

— Пока нет. Но точно что-то случится. Ты можешь прилететь на Набу?

— Прямо сейчас?..

— Не знаю. Но это произойдет скоро.

— У тебя было видение?

— Нет.

У Энакина давно их не было, и то, что он ощущал сейчас, больше всего походило на обычное джедайское предвиденье, которое не раз спасало его в бою. «Какое-то у меня нехорошее предчувствие», — как любил говорить Оби-Ван.

Падме выглядела мрачной.

— А насколько всё плохо? Ты не знаешь? Что-то с детьми?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Энакин. — Я ничего не знаю, мы все с рассвета как на иголках. В смысле, я, Люк и Лея. Остальные не понимают, в чём дело. У вас ничего не произошло?

— Нет, у нас всё в порядке. Я вылечу, как смогу.

Кто-то, похоже, окликнул Падме, и она отвернулась от комма. Когда она говорила, Энакин не разобрал её слов.

— Мне пора бежать, милый. Это важно.

Энакин кивнул, почувствовав легкий укол раздражения. Комм отключился, а Энакин думал о том, что ему или детям угрожает опасность, а Падме вместо того, чтобы мчаться к ним, отправляется по своим делам.

«Или это Падме угрожает опасность», — пришло ему в голову.

Так тоже могло быть, и они все могли почувствовать именно её.

Может, ещё один наёмный убийца?

Да.

Энакин вдруг со всей отчетливостью понял, что так и будет и что их где-то поджидает ещё один наёмный убийца, он как будто даже что-то слышал краем уха, но опять ничего не происходило, и Сила пока была спокойна. Он не мог ничего слышать. Нападение ещё не произошло.

И нет, Падме не угрожает опасность — опасность угрожает им.

Он сам переоделся в тунику в брюки попроще, хотя все его вещи мало подходили для драк и погонь: они были удобными, но слишком красивыми, Энакину жалко было их рвать и пачкать. Не настолько, чтобы не вступать в бой, конечно.

Не зная, что делать дальше, Энакин снова зашел к детям. В любом случае, в первую очередь он будет защищать именно их.

Сола вскоре возникла на пороге с мрачным лицом. Она пыталась активировать системы слежения, но они оказались неисправны. Энакина это не удивило.

— Кто-то собирается напасть на дом, — сказал он.

— Это я и без тебя знаю. Я приказала Киро и Диттену прочесать территорию.

Энакин кивнул.

— Когда отправитесь в убежище, я прикрою ваш отход. Лана защитит Люка и Лею.

— Как скажете, госпожа Наберри. — Лана кивнула.

— Эй, мы сами кого угодно защитить можем! — возмутилась Лея. Люк ей поддакнул.

— У вас даже световых мечей нет, — заметил Энакин.

— У них тоже не будет световых мечей, — произнес Люк. — Они же не ситхи. А мы умеем стрелять, нас тетя Асока научила.

Энакин знал, что они способны справиться с бластером и световым мечом, он не знал, хватит ли у них выдержки для того, чтобы не удариться в панику в реальном бою. Он не представлял, с чем им предстоит столкнуться: с одиночкой или с целым отрядом наемников, которые постараются убить всех в доме, — но целью может стать любой.

Можно попытаться их спрятать — это не подействует, насколько Энакин знал своих детей, — или дать им возможность самим защитить себя. Но не бластерами, конечно. И не боевыми мечами.

— Сола, у вас есть парализаторы?

— Конечно. Сейчас принесу.

«Набуанцы, — подумал про себя Энакин. — И в голову не пришло, что детям это рано».

Лея и Люк воспряли духом; Лана, как и положено приличной телохранительнице, и слова не проронила. Вскоре Сола вернулась с парализаторами, и Люк с Леей с готовностью схватили их. Несмотря на то, что они чувствовали опасность в Силе, для них это было веселым приключением. Энакин вспомнил себя в их возрасте: он тоже бежал навстречу любой опасности с радостными воплями, и удивительно, как Оби-Ван не начал с ним седеть в двадцать семь. Теперь, когда у Энакина самого было двое детей, он начал куда лучше понимать Оби-Вана.

— Драться вы не будете, — сказал он. — Когда я скажу, уйдете вместе с Ланой по подземному ходу.

— Я не хочу никуда уходить, — надулась Лея. — Я хочу драться.

— И я хочу, — согласился с ней Люк. — Не зря же этому учились.

— Никаких реальных боев до того, как вам исполнится четырнадцать, — строго сказал Энакин. — И радуйтесь, что я дал вам парализаторы, а не велел держаться на юбку Ланы и не отпускать.

Лана хихикнула, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Ты сбил станцию сепов, когда тебе было девять, почему мы должны ждать до четырнадцати?!

— У меня не было выбора. А у вас нет станции сепаратистов под рукой.

Энакин нагнулся и чмокнул их обоих в макушки.

Как раз в этот момент они все трое почувствовали, как началось нападение. А через несколько мгновений — услышали. За окнами раздались глухие выстрелы, ставни дрогнули — в них угодил бластерный заряд.

— Всё, уходим, — скомандовал Энакин.

Он активировал световой меч, и они вышли из комнаты. Подземный ход начинался в подвале, Энакин повёл детей и Лану туда. Сола и Дарред нагнали их по дороге, у них были с собой рюкзаки: в этом доме умели готовиться к неприятностям.

Дальше всё происходило слишком быстро. Энакин успел почувствовать смерть одного из гвардейцев, и тут же в их сторону полетел бластерный выстрел. Бой уже переместился в дом. Тот первый выстрел в них не попал, второй Энакин отразил и переместился в самый конец группы.

— Идите быстрее! — крикнул он. — Я вас прикрою.

Им не надо было повторять дважды. Им даже один раз не надо было говорить.

Оставшиеся гвардейцы ворвались в коридор вслед за наёмниками — Энакин даже не знал, сколько их было, — завязалась перестрелка, и Энакин пока только отражал выстрелы. Ему хотелось вмешаться, он без труда сможет справиться с нападавшими, но Энакин не мог себе этого позволить.

Энакин почувствовал, как за его спиной открылся подземный ход, и туда начали спускаться. Ему казалось, что время тянется бесконечно; уже успели погибнуть два гвардейца на его глазах, кто-то откинул бластер и пошел врукопашную, и Энакин понимал, что в этой сцене всё было совершенно неправильно, но не мог поймать мысль за хвост.

Во время боя вообще сложно думать.

Когда дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, Энакин ринулся вперед. Он давно не участвовал в реальном бою; настолько давно, что ему казалось, будто он всё забыл, — но тело действовало само, тело всё помнило, хотя ему не хватало прежней сноровки. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы никого не убить и не сильно покалечить. Разрубить бластеры. Оставить безоружными. Лишить сознания.

Отведя меч, Энакин врезал одному из наёмников по лицу, придав своему кулаку ускорение Силой. Под его рукой хрустнула переносица, Энакин чуть не пропустил следующий удар, но вовремя успел увернуться, и в следующее мгновение рукоять выключенного меча врезалась его противнику в живот. Тот с хрипом согнулся, Энакин добавил ему локтем по голове.

Он почувствовал, как в воздухе разливается страх.

Они его боялись.

— Валим отсюда! — раздалось слева на хаттском. — Он джедай!

Энакин не собирался их отпускать. Ещё не хватало, чтобы люди, покушавшиеся на его семью, ушли безнаказанными.

Он снова включил меч и бросился за ними. Двоих он смог догнать, они наставили на него бластеры, но выстрелить не успели: бластеры упали на пол, разрезанные пополам. Силой Энакин швырнул наемников в стену — достаточно сильно, чтобы они потеряли сознание.

Оставался третий.

Один их тех гвардейцев, что ещё могли драться, ринулся за ним, но Энакин остановил его.

— Свяжи этих.

«А тот далеко не уйдет», — подумал он.

Наёмник — Энакин это чувствовал — выбежал из здания. Энакин выбежал за ним, понимая, что не успевает догнать.

Но догонять ему было не нужно.

Он остановился и закрыл глаза. Сила свилась вокруг него тугими кольцами, готовая действовать и ждущая приказа. Энакин протянул вперед руку, нащупывая в Силе тело наемника. Их больше ничего не разделяло.

Энакин сжал пальцы на его горле.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, как наёмник, остановившись, скребет пальцами шею, будто пытается избавиться от невидимой удавки. Бесполезно. Дотянувшись Силой до сонной артерии, Энакин пережал её так, чтобы лишить наёмника сознания, а потом отпустил его.

Только теперь он понял, что именно показалось ему неправильным.

Они как будто старались уничтожить гвардейцев вместо того, чтобы сразу добраться до семьи. Это было глупо, а наёмники редко бывали глупы, из их профессии глупые выходят вперед ногами.

Это могло значить только одно. Та группа, которую послали сюда, должна была отвлечь внимание и уничтожить как можно больше охранников, чтобы они не могли помешать второй группе похитить или убить хозяев.

Энакин почувствовал, как по его спине прокатилась дорожка холодного пота.

Дети. Сола.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло и не мог даже примерно подсчитать. Сола и остальные уже успели выйти к убежищу? Их там должны поджидать.

Энакин с трудом подавил в себе желание кинуться обратно в дом, спуститься в подземный ход и догнать их. Он точно не успеет. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Энакин прыгнул в спидер Дарреда и направил его к убежищу.

Его с головой накрыла паника — как тогда, когда он мчался к маме и не успел.

Энакин боялся, что не успеет и на этот раз.

Он уговаривал себя, что зря боится, что набуанская телохранительница можется дать фору любому наемнику, что Люк и Лея умеют сражаться, да и Сола с Дарредом не впервые держат в руках бластеры. И всё же...

Мама тоже умела стрелять, как и все женщины на Татуине.

Но она была одна и её застали врасплох.

Его семью врасплох не застанут. Они готовы драться. Они ожидают нападения.

Сердце гулко бухало в ушах и время снова словно бы замедлилось. Он летел мимо хозяйственных пристроек и мимо сада к лесу, который начинался почти за домом. Все сливалось перед глазами в полосы цвета и света, и только Сила помогала Энакину найти нужное направление.

Мрачный серый бок убежища показался между деревьев.

Энакин вёл спидер к нему. Не было слышно ни бластерных выстрелов, ни звуков драки — хотя из Энакин мог и не услышать, ветер свистел вокруг него, скрадывая звуки.

Дверь в убежище была распахнута настежь, на траве перед ней темнели подпалины. Сердце Энакина забилось ещё быстрее, хотя ему казалось, что оно и так выпрыгивает из груди. Он резко шагнул в дверной проем, снимая меч с пояса, — и только сверхъестественная реакция помогла ему уклониться от выстрела. Энакин включил меч, который рассеял полумрак в убежище, и только тогда увидел, что бластер сжимает Сола.

— Извини, Энакин.

Она опустила руку.

— Тут не было засады? — удивился он. Нет, засада была, иначе откуда эти подпалины на траве.

Кто-то включил свет — Энакин только сейчас догадался, что его выключили специально, чтобы ослепить любого, кто зайдет снаружи, — и, посмотрев себе под ноги, он увидел наёмников. Их было четверо: два твилека, человеческая женщина и забрачка. Они все были живы, но без сознания.

— Вот этого я оглушила, — похвасталась Лея, ткнув пальцем в одного из твилеков.

— Какая ты молодец.

Энакин потрепал её по волосам.

— А я им сказал, что лучше с нами не связываться, но они не послушались. Ну и дураки.

Повесив меч на пояс, Энакин обнял Люка и Лею. С ними всё было в порядке, они, кажется, даже не сильно испугались: просто не успели. То есть, конечно, Энакин чувствовал в них страх, смешанный с радостным возбуждением, но в нём не было ничего от того смертельного ужаса, который испытал он сам, когда понял, что на детей должны напасть.

— Ладно, всё в порядке? — спросил он, поднявшись.

Сола кивнула.

— С ними тоже всё в порядке, — вставила Лана, кивнув в сторону наемников. — Я подумала, что вы захотите их допросить.

— Обязательно захочу.

Энакин закинул тела в грузовой шаттл, и они вернулись обратно в особняк. Падме ещё не было, но прошло слишком мало времени, даже если бы она села в свою яхту сразу после их разговора, она бы не успела прилететь. Ему казалось — как всегда кажется в таких ситуациях, — что прошло много часов, но Энакин знал, что нельзя верить этому субъективному ощущению времени. Задрав голову, Энакин посмотрел на солнце. Прошло не больше часа.

 

Наёмников посадили в подвал, и Энакин подавил порыв сразу отправиться за ними и допросить. Они в любом случае ещё не пришли в себя. Вместо этого он поднялся в свою спальню, чтобы привести себя в порядок: одежда его была порвана, на левой руке и лице запеклись брызги крови — и Энакин даже не помнил, когда она успела на него попасть. Осмотрев правую руку, он обнаружил царапину на металле чуть повыше запястья.  
После освежителя он почувствовал себя лучше, холодная вода помогла немного успокоить мысли.

На автоответчике комма было какое-то сообщение. Энакин сперва решил не обращать на него внимания, но всё же заставил себя включить комм и прослушать. Он чувствовал, что так надо.

«Эни, — послышался голос Падме. — Оби-Ван сказал мне, что все улики ведут к Элере Дарии. Ты, наверное, помнишь эту историю, так что не буду напоминать. Он пока не может получить допуск к её банковским счетам, но ты знаешь, как сложно получить ордер на политика. Я вылетаю прямо сейчас».

Запись кончилась.

Конечно, Энакин помнил эту историю. Он испытал глубочайшее удовлетворение от того, что графа Дарию убил тот же картель, который поставлял ему рабов. Во-первых, это было справедливо. Во-вторых, Энакин был категорически против того, чтобы на его налоги в тюрьме содержали каких-то там работорговцев и кормили три раза в день. Почему-то бросать их в сырой подвал без всяких удобств и кормить половиной просроченного сухпайка в день Республика считала негуманным.

Переодевшись в чистое, Энакин спустился вниз. Он собирался поговорить с наёмниками и надеялся, что они уже пришли в себя.

Энакин ожидал, что на него набросятся с порога, но гвардейцы и Лана хорошо знали свою работу, и наёмники смирно сидели у стенки, связанные по рукам и ногам. Энакин окинул их довольным взглядом. С его точки зрения все, кто желал вреда его семье, должны быть... ладно, не мёртвыми, но хотя бы в наручниках и в тюрьме. Этим оставалось недалеко до подобного исхода.

— Что ты тут вообще забыл, джедай? — буркнула забрачка. — Нас не предупреждали.

— Я не джедай, и я не знаю, из какой дыре во Внешнем кольце вы вылезли, если не узнали меня в лицо. В любом случае, мы тут не для этого. Скажите мне, кто вас нанял.

— Это ты сейчас пошутил? — произнес твилек, который сидел рядом с забрачкой. — Ещё чего не хватало. Мы клиентов не сдаём.

— Вам уже без разницы. Остаток жизни вы проведете в тюрьме на Набу, в одиночных камерах, где до вас точно не доберутся ни ваши бывшие коллеги, ни ваш заказчик, потому что он — или она — будет сидеть в своей камере... причем не на Набу, и я постараюсь, чтобы для него нашли место погаже.

На самом деле он не умел допрашивать, этим всегда занимался Оби-Ван. Энакин слабо представлял, как можно доброжелательно разговаривать с человеком, которого хочешь пнуть в лицо. Если им приходилось допрашивать кого-то вместе, Энакин был «плохим полицейским» и внушал ужас преступникам, а Оби-Ван потом раскручивал их на признание.

— Слушайте, я не в настроении с вами болтать, да и не умею я, так что либо вы говорите мне по-хорошему, либо я выбиваю из вас признание по-плохому.

— А что, в Республике разрешено пытать пленных? Мы можем потом пожаловаться на это?

Энакин опустился перед забрачкой на колени. Она была самой болтливой, и он полагал, что её легче будет сломать.

— Ты никогда не сможешь доказать, что я с тобой что-то делал. А теперь расскажи мне, что ты знаешь о заказчике. — Энакин подкрепил свои слова Силой. С первого раза это не подействовало: та никогда не училась защищать свой разум, но была достаточно упрямой.

— Не дождёшься.

— Дождусь. — Энакин дотронулся до её виска: так воздействовать было удобнее. Он надавил сильнее и почувствовал почти физическую боль, исходящую от забрачки, — она заставила Энакина отпрянуть, прервать контакт. Но, кажется, ей хватило.

— Ты расскажешь мне о заказчике, — повторил он.

Взгляд забрачки потерял осмысленность.

— Я расскажу тебе о заказчике.

— Что это за банта пуду?! — раздалось слева. — Эй, отвали от неё!

Энакин проигнорировал эти вопли.

— Итак. Кто это был?

— Я не знаю. Женщина. Человек, наверное. Я не видела её лица.

— У неё были какие-то отличительные приметы?

— Очень высокая... примерно с тебя ростом. Странный акцент, я такой первый раз слышу. Она плохо выговаривала «л» и «р».

Энакин прекрасно помнил эту особенность обитателей сектора Арлан. Они вошли в состав Республики всего сто с небольшим лет назад, у них был свой язык, сейчас многие владели основным, но говорили на нём с сильным акцентом.

Убедившись, что сознание забрачки в порядке, Энакин отпустил её. Она тут же вывернулась, пытаясь укусить его за руку, но Энакин успел отдернуть ладонь.

Теперь он знал, что делать и куда лететь, — точно знал. Графиня Дария допустила ошибку, когда в спешке решила нанять убийц сама.

 

Сола перехватила его на пути к гаражу. Энакин не замечал её, пока она не оказалась совсем рядом, — он настолько потерялся уже в своих мыслях, что почти ничего не видел.  
Сола вернула его к реальности.

— Ты куда? — спросила она.

— Сектор Арлан. Я знаю, кто заказчик. Падме скоро прилетит, а ты вызови пока Оби-Вана.

— Я уже вызвала. Не надо тебе никуда лететь, Энакин, — взяла его за руку Сола. — Мастер Кеноби во всем разберется.

— Ну уж нет. — Энакин вырвал свою ладонь из её.

— Ты больше не джедай. У тебя нет права арестовывать и допрашивать, — напомнила она. — Отступись.

Энакин ничего не хотел ей объяснять. Он просто не мог сидеть сложа руки — хотя знал, что скоро прилетит Оби-Ван, что у него, наверное, есть доказательства, и её арестуют.

«У него нет доказательств», — пришло в голову Энакину. И нет ордера на обыск, Падме сама об этом говорила — значит, графиня Дария сможет выкрутиться. Или просто сбежать, когда поймет, что её план не удался.

Нет, Энакин должен добраться до неё первым, он ни за что не позволит ей уйти безнаказанной.

Злость снова завладела им.

Энакин сам не помнил, как добрался до корабля и как запустил его. Ардва — когда он успел захватить Ардва с собой? — его о чем-то спрашивал, но Энакин не ответил. Он вывел корабль на орбиту и, задав координаты, отправил его в гиперпрыжок.

 

К счастью, до сектора Арлана было лететь довольно долго. Окажись графиня Дария в соседнем здании, Энакин бы просто прикончил её на месте.  
А так у него было время немного остыть. От себя-девятнадцатилетнего он отличался в основном тем, что знал, какой дряни может наделать на горячую голову. Энакин откинулся на спинку кресла, пытаясь отпустить гнев в Силу.

Надо, чтобы голова прояснилась к тому моменту, когда он прибудет на планету.

Ярость кипела в нём, не находя выхода, и всё вокруг — корабль, Ардва, мигание лампочек на приборной панели — вызывало приступы раздражения. Когда ему захотелось сломать штурвал, Энакин понял, что надо что-то делать прямо сейчас, иначе он только навредит и себе, и кораблю.

Оставив корабль на Ардва, Энакин ушёл в кают-компанию. По пути он со злости пнул переборку, и ничего хорошего из этого конечно, не вышло: остаток пути пришлось хромать. Это злило ещё больше, но второй раз Энакин ничего пинать не стал.

На этот раз боль даже не помогла ему прийти в себя, как будто само мироздание говорило ему: «Иди медитировать, лентяй! Никаких послаблений!». Ситхово мироздание, он был совершенно не в настроении, хотя за последнее время и привык к медитациям. И они даже помогали, чего Энакин совсем не ожидал.

«Кажется, ещё немного, и я вступлю обратно в Орден, начну нудеть из-за того, что падаваны целуются по углам, и примусь говорить загадками», — раздражённо подумал он.

Плюхнувшись в пол, Энакин скрестил ноги — правая всё ещё болела — и потянулся к Силе. Та приняла его в свои объятия, и Энакин почувствовал совершенно удивительную вещь — некую стойкую приязнь, исходящую из самой Силы, как будто он дотронулся до разума своего друга.

Энакин привык слышать про то, что Сила любит его, но, кажется, в первый раз она была настолько буквальна. Впрочем, отказываться Энакин не собирался.

 

Он не заметил, как корабль вышел из гипера. Из динамиков раздался писк Ардва, который заставил Энакина прервать медитацию. Он с неудовольствием поднялся с пола — будто его отвлекли от какого-то действительно интересного занятия. Правая нога уже не болела, и в голове было намного яснее. Во всяком случае, Энакин теперь не боялся, что сорвётся и попытается кого-нибудь убить. Эмоции всё ещё жили в нём, но они словно ослабли и перестали на него влиять. Странное состояние: Энакин был зол, но эту злость что-то отделило от его разума, заставило отойти в сторону. Энакин соображал вполне ясно, и чёткое понимание того, что нужно делать, пришло на место желания ввалиться во дворец и надрать задницы всем, кто подвернется под руку.  
Всё равно ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

В девятнадцать лет — да и позже, ничему его жизнь не учила, — Энакин считал, что месть принесёт удовлетворение и уменьшит боль.

Нет, не уменьшит. И ничего не принесет, кроме отвращения к себе.

Но сейчас было не время думать о мести и прочих возвышенных материях. Надо подготовиться, если Энакин не хочет скакать с голой задницей под шквальным огнем, — опыт, который Энакин не хотел повторять.

Энакин, порывшись в шкафу, нашёл записывающее устройство. Что бы Дария ему ни наговорила, это нельзя будет предъявить в суде, но признание под запись послужит отличной причиной дать ордер, а Дария может сболтнуть что-нибудь, что поможет Оби-Вану собрать доказательства. Сам Оби-Ван, конечно, без труда разговорил бы её; Энакин не раз видел, как он под видом непринуждённой беседы устраивал настоящий допрос. Он второй раз за день пожалел о том, что не перенял у Оби-Вана этот навык, — зато он умел выводить людей из себя и по своему же печальному опыту знал, что при этом люди склонны болтать много лишнего. Главное, задеть её достаточно: Дария взрослая женщина, а не девочка-подросток, на простую грубость или насмешки она не отреагирует.

Проверяя все системы корабля — возможно, ему придётся сбегать с планеты, и хорошо бы при этом сразу взлететь, — Энакин пытался понять, чем ещё, кроме семьи, можно задеть Дарию. Возможно, чем-то, связанным с Падме. Дария должна изрядно её ненавидеть, чтобы придумать такую месть. Энакин полагал, что этих двух тем ему вполне хватит, и не придётся опускаться до личных нападок.

Он понадежнее спрятал под одеждой световой меч и бластер, мысленно поблагодарив набуанскую моду за то, что она так любит многослойность. При обыске их найдут, но Энакин не думал, что до этого дойдёт. Он собирался как-нибудь обойти охрану.

Плана у него не было, но он решил, что разберется на месте.

 

Он сел в столичном космопорту, пришлось сделать несколько кругов перед тем, как диспетчер дал разрешение на посадку.  
Арлан-1 была центром сектора и самой развитой планетой. Достаточно благоустроенная для того, чтобы люди не стремились сбежать отсюда в Центральные миры, но даже в космопорту Энакин чувствовал, что он больше не на Корусанте и даже не на Набу. Зато его корабль отлично вписался в ряд таких же потрепанных грузовиков, принадлежавших торговцам и перевозчикам.

Чтобы добраться от космопорта до центра города, Энакин взял такси. Он был уже достаточно спокоен для того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Таксисту Энакин сказал наугад, что приехал отдохнуть, и теперь, глядя в окно, думал, что при других обстоятельствах ему бы тут понравилось. Дорога от космопорта петляла по холмам, заросшим лесами, и над спидером нависали ветви деревьев: таких высоких и толстых, будто они застали ещё те времена, когда сектор Арлан не был частью Республики. С левой стороны открывался вид на море изумрудно-зеленого цвета и на дома, тонущие в зелени.

Красивое место.

Вскоре дома стали встречаться чаще, а потом отдельно стоящие особняки скучились и превратились в улицы. Энакин попросил таксиста остановиться в центре, где-нибудь неподалеку от дворца.

Он знал, где живет Дария. Достаточно было подключить свой пад к местному голонету — к счастью, это была достаточно развитая планета, чтобы тут был свой голонет, — и найти схему дворца. Энакину повезло: дворец считался культурным достоянием, запрос в поисковике выдал о нём такую кучу сведений, что Энакин даже немного растерялся. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он нашёл вывеску кафе и направился туда. Надо собрать информацию: не собирается же он ворваться в резиденцию губернатора со световым мечом наперевес. То есть сперва, ослепленный гневом, он так и намеревался поступить, но теперь план действий — если, конечно, стоит называть это «планом», — был другим. Ему нужно добраться до графини Дарии незаметно. Ну или хотя бы так, чтобы вечером этого не было в голоновостях. Не хватало ещё Падме скандала.

Он заказал себе каф с пирожным, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и заодно посмотрел на реакцию официантки. Не кажется ли он ей странным? Вроде бы нет. Судя по всему, его одежда была тут типичной, а правильный выговор, резко выделяющийся на фоне местного акцента, встречался достаточно часто, чтобы официантка им совсем не заинтересовалась.

Кстати, почему она им совсем не заинтересовалась?

Энакин почувствовал себя немного оскорбленным, но ненадолго — у него были дела поважнее. Положив пад на стол, Энакин зарылся в поисковик.

На его счастье оказалось, что во дворец пускают экскурсионные группы. Только в левое крыло, подальше о жилых комнат, но для Энакина этого было достаточно. Проникнуть в полностью закрытый дворец было бы тяжелее.

Для того, чтобы спланировать настоящее нападение, надо было потратить не один день. У Энакина было только несколько часов. Он решил, что придумает план на ходу, допил свой каф, доел пирожное и, расплатившись, отправился во дворец.

 

Он шёл, глядя на указатели, и удивлялся тому, что всё вокруг было так... нормально. И спокойно. По улицам ходили обычные люди, которые понятия не имели о том, что губернатор их провинции нанимает убийц. Все эти обыватели, которые каждый день ходили на работу, гуляли с детьми, развлекались, — они наверняка считали графиню Дарию хорошим губернатором и даже неплохим человеком. А ему бы не поверили.  
Энакин скрипнул зубами и перестал смотреть по сторонам. Всё равно он уже знал, куда идти.

Но на дворец ему всё же пришлось обратить внимание. Подняв глаза, Энакин увидел кованую решетку на другой стороне площади. За ней густо росли деревья, так что самого дворца не было видно, только высовывались из густых крон башенки и шпили. Потребовалось обойти ограду, чтобы найти вход. За зарослями теперь иногда проглядывал дворец: причудливое здание с яркой росписью на стенах и высокими колоннами — такими тонкими, что Энакин, пожалуй, мог бы обхватить их ладонью. На секунду он задумался о том, как спланирован дворец, но быстро выкинул из головы эти мысли.

Пора было действовать.

Энакин купил билет на входе и прошел внутрь вместе с экскурсионной группой. На двери, как он и полагал, висела наклейка «Охранных систем Куата». Когда они с Тайфо выбирали новую охранную систему для дома в Варыкино, Энакин лично взломал их все, а потом усовершенствовал ту, что взламывал дольше всего, — не то чтобы это помогло. На «Охранные системы Куата» ему хватило трёх часов. Там было несколько довольно серьезных уязвимостей, и к тому же она управлялась через беспроводную сеть. Считалось, что это безопаснее, чем проводное соединение. Энакин считал, что не существует ни одной достаточно безопасной охранной системы.

Он прошел по открытому крылу, запоминая расположение комнат, — по схеме ему запомнилось, что дворец был асимметричным, — и краем уха слушая экскурсовода. Ему было интересно, как представят историю с графом Дарией: его жена осталась губернатором — значит, скандал как-то замяли. Ну или, может, губернатор тут пожизненно назначался на должность королем. Энакин в этих тонкостях не разбирался.

Но интуиция его не подвела: историю и правда представили в самом трагичном свете: якобы преступный картель внедрил своих агентов и тайком от несчастного графа использовал его для отмывания денег. А потом, когда это обнаружилось, преступники убили графа, который вместе с сенатором Амидалой добрался прямо до их гнезда в сердце предприятия.

Прошел всего год, трагедия ещё была свежа, и когда экскурсовод замолк, раздались шепотки. Как Энакин понял, графа Дарию тут считали хорошим человеком, который безвинно пострадал от лап преступников. Падме никто не решился обвинить, хотя на самом деле это она разоблачила графа и инициировала разбирательство. Впрочем, люди об этом и не знали, а графу повезло, что он героически умер, а не попал в тюрьму, иначе было бы куда сложнее спрятать концы в воду.

Злость, до этого вяло тлевшая где-то в глубине души, снова разгорелась.

Теперь все считали этого работорговца невинной жертвой, даже героем, и жалели его — так, как жалели бы честного человека.

Когда группа ушла вперед, Энакин свернул в подсобку, которую уже успел присмотреть по пути, и достал пад. Пришлось поломать голову над тем, как сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил отключения системы, но Энакин справился. Он без труда нашел знакомые узявимости, позволившие ему взять управление на себя, отключил оповещение. Насколько он помнил, этот тип охранных систем работал на одной только электронике, так что ему не надо было бояться того, что где-то перед экраном монитора сидит охранник и видит, как Энакин крадется по коридору. А если такой охранник есть, то лучше всего не красться, а спокойно идти. Примут за кого-нибудь из гостей.

Он дошёл до двери, которая соединяла два крыла, заставил охранников пропустить его и направился по коридору в сторону спален. Впрочем, ему в голову почти сразу пришло, что графиня Дария может быть не там, — день клонился к вечеру, она скорее будет в гостиной или в столовой. Он хотел было спрятаться за штору, но вспомнил, что за ним могут следить, и уселся в кресло. Лучше быть на виду и делать вид, что всё в порядке и ты имеешь полное право здесь присутствовать.

Энакин закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях.

Сперва у него ничего не получалось: он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы соединиться с Силой: ему пришлось отпустить в Силу свою злость, и тогда он почувствовал всех обитателей дворца. В этом крыле было много людей, много мелких искорок в Силе, ни одного одаренного. Энакин задумался на секунду, какая из них должна принадлежать графине, и выбрал ту, что пылала всех ярче, — и тогда Сила как будто кивнула ему, хотя, конечно, невидимая энергия никак не могла кивать.

Графиня была... всё-таки в своей спальне. Энакин поднялся с кресла и направился в дальше по коридору. Тут обстановка была попроще, без нагромождения мебели: самые ценные экземпляры, похоже, перекочевали в левое крыло. Энакин подумал даже, что он мог бы пожить здесь: ему нравились высокие своды дворца и роспись на стенах — внутри она была даже живописнее, чем снаружи, — а ещё парк за окном: сквозь густые кроны деревьев светило солнце, и на пол ложились причудливые зеленоватые тени. Уличного шума тут было совсем не слышно — как будто перенёсся из центра города на окраину.

Энакин собирался нарушить эту уютную тишину.

Он, правда, до сих пор не знал, что будет делать с графиней Дарией, но ему хотелось думать, что решение как-нибудь придёт само после того, как он выудит из неё признание. Например, Оби-Ван доберется до сектора Арлан.

Энакин замер перед дверью в покои. Охранная система молчала.

У него всё ещё не было никакого плана.

Энакин толкнул дверь.

 

Графиня Дария сидела на кровати, расчесывая волосы. На ней была одна ночная сорочка, достаточно плотная и длинная, впрочем, чтобы Энакин не испытал смущения. Было рано ещё ложиться спать, и Энакин удивился и её одежде, и тому, что она в это время ничем не занята.  
Она подняла на него взгляд и вздрогнула.

— Кто вы?! И что вы делаете в моей спальне?!

Странно, что она не заметила, как он вошел.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, кто я. Меня зовут Энакин Скайуокер, и вы не так давно наняли убийцу, чтобы прикончить меня.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Она поднялась с кровати. — Впрочем, я вас действительно знаю, вы известная персона.

В комнате царил полумрак. Свет был выключен, окно задернуто шторой. Зрение Энакина уже привыкло к такому освещению, и теперь ему стало заметно, что графиня Дария выглядит уставшей, как будто не спала несколько суток.

Ах да, не спала, наверное. Ждала, когда отчитаются наёмники.

Энакин не стал приближаться к Дарии. Он успеет увернуться от выстрела, взрыв тоже не причинит ему большого вреда, но у неё могут быть нож или контактный яд.

«Не угрожай ей», — повторил он про себя. Энакин не собирался давать Дарии возможность сыграть в жертву, которой угрожает большой и страшный бывший джедай, хотя хотелось, конечно, просто врезать ей хорошенько.

— Вы так и не сказали, зачем сюда пришли. Я позову охрану.

«Ага, — понял Энакин, — не позовет». Если бы она собиралась это сделать на самом деле, то уже бы молча вызвала. А так — пытается запугать. Или выразить своё недовольство.

— Хотите чтобы я при них рассказал, что вы наняли целую толпу убийц? Одного — для меня, второго — чтобы уничтожить всю мою семью... Точнее, семью Падме.

На лице Дарии не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Энакин пятнадцать лет был женат на политике — и он понял, что попал в точку.

— Вы пробрались в мой дом, а теперь кидаете мне бессмысленные обвинения.

Ещё голос звучал слишком спокойно. Слишком продуманно-оскорблённо. Она пыталась уйти от разговора.

— Вы сами прекрасно знаете, что я прав. Первый раз вы использовали посредника, и вас с убийцей ничего не связывало, а второй раз вы сглупили и обратились к наёмникам сами. Вы, конечно, закрыли лицо, но у вас заметный акцент, который несложно будет узнать, и наёмники рассказали мне о нём.

— То есть вы верите какой-то кучке наёмников?

— Бросьте, я опознаю ложь в тот же момент, как её услышу.

Дария замолчала, и почти ощутимо чувствовалось, как она пытается подобрать слова. Продумать стратегию. Многие знали, что джедаи умеют чувствовать ложь, все знали, что Энакин прежде был джедаем.

Энакин загнал её в угол, но полагал, что она и здесь постарается вывернуться, — такие всегда стараются вывернуться.

— Вы можете чем-то подтвердить свои обвинения?

«Я тебе не суд, мне наплевать на доказательства», — хотелось сказать ей, но Энакин сдержался. Он заставил себя вспомнить о том, что диктофон включен, и он не должен угрожать Дарии, потому что она обязательно использует это против него.

— Слов наёмного убийцы будет достаточно, чтобы выдали ордер на обыск, и я готов поспорить, что плату за убийство отследить будет легко.

Судя по тому, как побледнело её лицо, Энакин был прав. Возможно, она недостаточно тщательно спрятала следы. С политиками такое тоже случается.

— Вы можете облегчить душу признанием, например. Насколько я знаю, на суде это немного смягчает приговор.

— Сперва дождемся суда.

Она дрогнула, Энакин готов был поспорить на это. Всё-таки не та закалка, что у корусантских политиков. Он почувствовал злое удовлетворение — ещё немного, и она сломается.

— Да перестаньте, вы наверняка ненавидите Падме. Она разоблачила вашего мужа и сдала его республиканским властям, а сама живет живёт себе спокойно и даже о вас не думает... Совсем не думает: нам даже в голову не пришло, что это вы могли нанять убийц, пока капитан нашей службы безопасности не вспомнил про вас.

Дария зло посмотрела на него, а потом рассмеялась — так же зло и без малейшего веселья.

— Я так и думала. Ей плевать. Она разрушила мою жизнь — и ей плевать.

— Разрушила жизнь? Вы даже своего места не лишились.

— Мы с Венцем были женаты двадцать лет. Это ровно половина моей жизни.

«Она немного старше меня», — отметил про себя Энакин.

— Ну, вы потратили двадцать лет своей жизни на ублюдка и работорговца. Сочувствую. Я бы на вашем месте отпраздновал его смерть, а не мстил бы за него. Было бы за кого мстить.

Губы её сжались в тонкую линию, а щеки побледнели. Энакин понял, что жмёт на правильную точку и надо давить сильнее — это даже доставляло ему удовольствие.

— Если вам так нравятся работорговцы, замените его другим. Джабба Хатт, я слышал, свободен, и он любит человеческих женщин.

— Замолчите! Вы ничего не понимаете!

— Как можно любить такую тварь?! Нет, не понимаю.

— Конечно, лучше любить тварь другого сорта, корусантского политика, который ради своей политической славы готов разрушить чужую жизнь. Полагаю, эта история сделала вашужену популярнее, да?

Энакин шагнул вперед. Он не собирался терпеть оскорбления в адрес Падме.

— Никого не волнует, что происходит в вашей дыре. На Корусанте никогда не слышали про вашу планету и больше не услышат, а Падме просто не любит рабство. И я не люблю.

Графиня сама сделала шаг назад, к столику. Неужели она боится его?

— Так зачем же ей вмешиваться в нашу жизнь? Не любила бы рабство где-нибудь в другом месте. Или ей страшно было связываться с хаттами?

— Падме ничего не боится! И уж тем более хаттов.

Энакин едва успел заметить, как дернулась рука графини и метнулся в сторону. Выстрел из бластера только задел его бок, но не причинил серьёзного вреда, хотя в первое мгновение у Энакина в глазах потемнело от боли. Он упал на колени. Следующий выстрел чуть не поджарил его — Энакин едва успел откатиться в сторону.

Он услышал голос Оби-Вана. Откуда тут Оби-Ван?..

— Леди Дария, вы арестованы за покушение на убийство.

— Это была самозащита! — возмутилась она.

— Пока что это выглядит как нападение на безоружного человека, но мы разберемся, — сказал он.

Чьи-то руки подхватили Энакина и потянули его вверх, и он с трудом снова поднялся на ноги. Боль была уже не такой острой, вполне терпимой. Калеб перекинул его руку через свое плечо.

— Вы как, Энакин?

— Жить буду, — сказал он.

Калеб осторожно усадил его кресло и, повернув голову, Энакин увидел, как Оби-Ван надевает наручники на графиню Дарию.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны было покуситься на Энакина и выстрелить целых два раза именно тогда, когда мы были под дверью.

— Так это всё было подстроено? — зло спросила она.

— Нет, конечно. Просто у меня отличное чувство времени.

— Так и поведешь леди с полицейскому спидеру в одной сорочке? — насмешливо спросил Энакин.

— Калеб, найди, пожалуйста, какую-нибудь накидку в гардеробе. И правда, нехорошо выводить её в таком виде.

— Нецивилизованно, — подсказал Энакин.

Теперь, когда всё закончилось, он чувствовал радостно возбуждение, какое бывает после победы, хотя технически это победой не было: он снова разозлился и прозевал, как Дария тянется к бластеру. Зато Оби-Ван успел как раз вовремя, и в результате они оказались в выигрыше. Всегда лучше всего брать преступника с поличным.

Отдав графиню Дарию Калебу, Оби-Ван подошел к Энакину. В руках у него был тюбик с бакта-мазью и бинт, и Энакин понятно не имел, откуда Оби-Ван их взял. Наверное, принес с собой, как тогда, когда Энакин был падаваном и лез в любую неприятность, которая встречалась ему на пути.

Энакин вздохнул.

— Ты не хочешь меня отругать?

— Я в общем-то не против, но, во-первых, ты уже староват для того, чтобы тебя ругать, а во-вторых, нам с тобой очень повезло. Теперь мне без проблем дадут ордер на что угодно. Снимай рубашку, горе моё, сейчас всё обработаю.

Энакин оглядел свою одежду. От первого выстрела осталась дыра на боку, второй спалил подол. Хорошо, что он не стал надевать свою любимую тунику.

— И как мне в этом на улицу выходить?

Энакин стянул с себя одежду.

— Я найду для тебя какое-нибудь симпатичное платье в гардеробе графини. Ещё одежда тебе как раз подойдет по размеру.

— Хочешь поглядеть на меня в женской одежде?

Энакин задрал руку, чтобы Оби-Вану было удобнее обрабатывать рану. Боль была сильной, но Энакин привык к боли и не боялся её.

Оби-Ван вколол ему анестетик, смазал рану бактой и аккуратно забинтовал, а потом скинул с себя плащ и протянул его Энакину.

— Вот, возьми. На нашем корабле есть запасная одежда Калеба, она тебе подойдет.

— А мой корабль?..

— Потом заберём.

— Там Ардва. Я не хочу оставлять его здесь.

— Хорошо, что я пригласил с нами Геру, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Она поведет твой корабль, а я — наш. А ты будешь отдыхать, герой.

Они вместе шли по коридорам, совершенно пустым, как будто во дворце больше никого не было.

— А что это с вами делает Гера?

— Она была на свидании с Калебом, когда с нами связалась Сола, и оказалась полна решимости лететь спасать тебя из лап коварной убийцы. Мы еле отговорили её идти с нами в здание.

— Стоп, Гера встречается с Калебом, а я об этом не знаю?!

— Ну да. Вообще-то ты её работодатель, а не отец. И, кстати, даже её отец не знает.

Энакин приобнял Оби-Вана за талию. Ему давно не было так хорошо рядом с Оби-Ваном, и Энакин только сейчас понял, насколько давно. Наверное, с конца войны. Он был ранен и слегка посрамлен, всего несколько часов назад он пережил нападение на свой дом — и всё же сейчас Энакин чувствовал себя счастливым.

— Как тебе всё-таки удалось появиться так вовремя? — спросил он Оби-Вана.

— Это мой особый талант.

 

Вскоре эта радость, которая всегда охватывала его после боя, если тот прошел удачно, начала испаряться. Оглядываясь назад, Энакин понимал, что он чуть всё не испортил. Он кинулся к графине Дарии без всякого плана, не зная даже, что будет делать дальше. Он надеялся её разозлить но вместо этого вспылил сам и не заметил, как она добралась до оружия. Если бы не подоспел Оби-Ван, он бы нарвался на крупный скандал. В лучшем случае. В худшем — оказался бы убит. Он вытащил из кармана записывающее устройство, выключил его и протянул Оби-Вану.  
— Вот, возьми, хотя это скорее свидетельство моей глупости, чем чего-нибудь... полезного.

Оби-Ван забрал его сунул в карман.

— Ты записывал ваш разговор?

— Ага. Надеялся, что она скажет что-нибудь интересное.

«Мы с Венцем были женаты двадцать лет. Это ровно половина моей жизни», — некстати вспомнилось ему, и на душе стало совсем погано.

Энакин откинулся на спинку кресла. Говорить больше не хотелось, и от никак не мог отделаться от этой фразы графини Дарии. Она любила своего мужа? Наверное. Иначе бы не стала подвергать себя такому риску — люди вроде неё всегда отдают себе отчет в том, что делают. У неё должна быть веская причина для того, чтобы ставить месть выше всего остального.

Само по себе это, впрочем, не казалось Энакину странным. Если бы умерла Падме...

Нет, Падме совсем другая. Муж графини был работорговцем, и Энакину было его ни капли не жалко.

Но всё же она его любила и прожила с ним вместе половину жизни.

А если бы Падме совершила что-то подобное, он бы продолжил её любить?..

И снова он решил, что Падме совсем другая, что не стоит её сравнивать с Венцем Дарией. В их ситуации нет ничего общего.

Энакин постарался не думать об этом. Отвлечься. Но мысли всё возвращались и возвращались к графине и её мужу.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Оби-Ван обеспокоенно.

— Нет... Да... Я не знаю, — помотал головой Энакин. — Ничего страшного, наверное.

— Энакин, ты можешь мне довериться.

Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо. Энакин, подумал, что, наверное, действительно может.

Да, может. Он хочет разделить с Оби-Ваном не только свою жизнь, но и постель, и при этом до сих пор боится показаться ему недостаточно хорошим.

— Я прекрасно её понимаю графиню Дарию. — Вот, он сказал это. Десять лет назад Энакин никогда бы не признался в таком Оби-Вану. — Меня, конечно, взбесило то, что она покушалась на мою семью, но вообще я её понимаю. И если бы Падме умерла, я был бы ещё хуже.

— Ты не прав, Энакин. Ты бы так не поступил.

Энакин отпустил глаза.

— Ты слишком хорошего обо мне мнения. Я... я один раз поступил даже хуже. — Энакину даже не надо было поднимать голову, чтобы почувствовать на себе взгляд Оби-Вана. — Помнишь, когда умерла мама? Тускены взяли её в плен, и я не... я не успел её освободить. Она умерла сразу после того, как я ворвался в их лагерь. Только успела меня увидеть. А потом... у меня словно голову заволокло пеленой от ярости. И я убил их. Всех, до кого смог дотянуться. Взрослых, детей, стариков.

Он до сих пор чувствовал жгучий стыд от одной мысли об этом — и одновременно, каким-то краем сознания, мерзенькое удовлетворение от того, что отомстил. Может, если бы Люк и Лея сегодня умерли, он бы с наслаждением убил Дарию.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом.

— Я боялся, что ты во мне разочаруешься.

Энакин боялся этого и сейчас. Он никогда не был идеальным человеком и тем более идеальным джедаем, но в глубине души ему всегда казалось, что это убийство делает его ничуть не лучше Дуку или Асажж. Что это клеймо, которое оставила на нём Темная Сторона, — как будто объявляя на него свои права.

— Я не разочарован, я огорчен, — сказал Оби-Ван. — И тем, что ты совершил этот поступок, и тем, что ты так долго скрывал его от меня.

Энакин почувствовал всплеск горечи через связь.

— Прости меня. — Он неловко обнял Оби-Вана. — Я был не прав.

Оби-Ван осторожно отстранил его.

— Я думаю, это уже не имеет никакого значения?

— Почему?!

Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Энакин подозревал, что у вежливых людей фраза «это уже не имеет никакого значения» заменяет «даже через сто лет я буду готов откусить тебе за это голову», — и поэтому он напрягся, хотя в Силе не чувствовал никакой угрозы.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.

— Во-первых, смерть невозможно отменить или искупить. Именно поэтому мы убиваем только в целях самозащиты, когда больше не остается другого выхода. Во-вторых, ты, очевидно, сделал из этой ситуации правильный вывод, иначе бы ты попытался убить Рако Хардина. В-третьих, уже слишком поздно. Нет смысла ворошить дела пятнадцатилетней давности.

— Ты всё же мной разочарован.

Оби-Ван притянул его к себе и сам поцеловал в губы — это был короткий и быстрый поцелуй.

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, Энакин.

Энакин замер в его объятиях. Он не мог поверить, что Оби-Ван сказал это вот так просто. Они не целовались, просто сидели рядом в креслах — Энакин надеялся, что Калебу хватит такта не заваливаться в кабину; он удачно исчез после того, как они проводили Геру на корабль Энакина, — Оби-Ван перебирал пальцами волосы Энакина, и тот чувствовал, как успокаивается.

Рядом с Оби-Ваном ему было хорошо, и Энакин хотел, чтобы так оставалось всегда. Может, Падме всё-таки согласится... Энакин вспомнил о том, что надо поговорить с ними вместе, скоро как раз будет подходящая возможность: Оби-Вану и Калебу надо вернуться на Набу, чтобы забрать с собой наёмников и, возможно, сразу устроить очную ставку.

Энакин посмотрел на хроно на панели управления. Им осталось лететь чуть больше двух часов.

— Энакин, я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин посмотрел на него с опаской. Вряд ли Оби-Ван сейчас скажет «мы тут с Падме походя договорились, что устраиваем секс втроём по вторникам».

— Я понимаю, что сейчас не самое время спрашивать, но ты не хочешь вернуться в Орден?

Энакин с недоумением посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Такого поворота разговора он не ожидал.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет, я совершенно серьёзен. Джедаям разрешены привязанности, теперь ничего не мешает тебе вернуться.

Он даже не знал, что на это ответить. До сих пор Энакину никогда не приходила в голову мысль о том, что можно вернуться — вот действительно вернуться, не в качестве какой-нибудь приятной фантазии, а на самом деле: заполнить бумажки, вытерпеть разговор с Йодой и снова стать джедаем. Он порвал с Орденом много лет назад, он был плохим джедаем, он нарушил Кодекс и три года врал об этом даже лучшему другу... Зачем он вообще нужен Ордену?..

И почему Оби-Ван спрашивает об этом теперь, когда Энакин признался в том, что он сделал с тускенами? Когда его желание отомстить опять чуть всё не разрушило? Да уж, не ему упрекать графиню Дарию.

— Не знаю, Оби-Ван. — Энакин покачал головой. — Какой из меня джедай?

— Один из самых известных в Ордене? Во время войны ты один провел больше успешных операций, чем десяток других рыцарей вместе взятых. И уничтожил ситхов.

— Это говорит только о том, что я мог бы сделать карьеру в армии и неплохо владею световым мечом. — Энакин закатил глаза. — А вот джедаем я был паршивым.

Оби-Ван вдруг улыбнулся.

— А десять лет назад ты бы раздулся от гордости, услышав такие слова.

— Десять лет назад я был полным идиотом. Не знаю, как ты меня выносил, и тем более не знаю, как Совет умудрился мне дать рыцарство.

Энакин до сих пор сгорал от стыда, стоило ему вспомнить себя в двадцать три: подумать только, возмущался тем, что Совет не дал ему звание мастера. Конечно, тогда он в первую очередь хотел проникнуть в архив, но в глубине души считал, что заслуживает и звания, и кресла в Совете, а занудные стариканы просто ничего не понимают.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Энакин. — Оби-Ван мягко взял его за руку. — И в девятнадцать ты вполне готов был стать рыцарем.

— Я нарушил Кодекс и втайне женился.

— Хороший аргумент, — вздохнул Оби-Ван.

— Меня стоило выгнать из Ордена ещё тогда.

— А вот это неправда. Тебя вообще не стоило выгонять из Ордена.

— Я нарушил Кодекс, — ещё раз произнёс Энакин. — И Совету пришлось бы либо выгнать меня, либо заставить развестись с Падме, а ты сам знаешь, что я бы ней никогда не развелся.

Какая ирония судьбы. Энакин не думал, что когда-нибудь будет защищать догматичность Ордена, которую терпеть не мог.

— И они были бы не правы. Именно поэтому я голосовал за изменение Кодекса.

Энакин сперва решил, что он ослышался. Или что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации. Или что у Оби-Вана помутилось в голове. Потому что Оби-Ван не мог сказать, что он не одобряет Кодекс. Энакин до последнего был уверен, что Оби-Ван проголосовал против, но мнения других членов Совета перевесили.

— Ты не заболел? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Извини, что?

— Просто ты только что осудил действия Совета... ну, гипотетические действия в моём случае, да ещё и высказался против Кодекса, вот я и подумал, что, может, у тебя температура поднялась.

— По-твоему, я не могу иметь своего мнения? Впрочем, даже Падме так считает, — покачал головой Оби-Ван.

— По-моему, ты заболел. Только что я признался в том, что убил тускенов из мести, а сейчас по той же причине натворил кучу глупостей. И вместо того, чтобы сказать, что я недостойная личность, ты предлагаешь мне вернуться в Орден и к тому же говоришь, что Совет не прав. Да ты в жизни вслух не противоречил решениям Совета!

Оби-Ван вздохнул и посмотрел на него тем взглядом, который означал: «Не могу поверить, что я вырастил такое чудовище». Энакин замолчал, не понимая, чем на этот раз его заслужил: не то чтобы он был неправ, ведь всё это время... Вообще-то всё это время Оби-Ван нередко проводил с его семьей, и уже давно не заикался о том, что Энакину не следует иметь привязанностей и даже не осуждал его. Но с другой стороны, Оби-Ван всегда виделся ему человеком, который будет ужом вертеться под правилами, потихоньку нарушать их и сокрушаться по этому поводу, но никогда не скажет, что правила не нужны.

— Справедливости ради, — продолжил тем временем Оби-Ван, — ты мог натворить куда больше глупостей. Ты даже световой меч не достал, до сих пор поверить в это не могу. В любом случае, Энакин, это единственное, что я могу у тебя попросить для себя.

Этого Энакин уже совсем не понимал.

— В смысле «для себя»?..

— Если ты вернёшься в Орден, мы сможем видеться намного чаще. И будем вместе отправляться на миссии.

Энакин моргнул. Он даже не рассматривал это в таком ключе.

— Я подумаю, — сказал он. Ну что он ещё мог сказать? Энакин не решился согласиться, но и совсем отказываться не хотел. Может, Оби-Ван и прав, и его примут обратно в Орден?..

Остаток дороги Энакин думал о предложении Оби-Вана, но так ничего и не решил. Он чувствовал, что ему для начала надо посоветоваться с Падме, а потом уже отвечать, — и какая-то его часть хотела радостно броситься Оби-Вану на шею и заверить его, что вернётся, обязательно вернётся. Энакину иногда так не хватало той жизни...

Но об этом они поговорят потом, а сейчас ему хотелось попасть домой, обнять Падме и детей, поговорить с ней и Оби-Ваном... Нет, это тоже потом. У него отчаянно слипались глаза.

 

Падме вышла встречать Энакина вместе с детьми. Люк и Лея за него не волновались, только один раз вдруг оба вздрогнули, но сразу расслабились и сказали, что папе больше ничего не угрожает. Падме им верила, хотя и переживала.  
Энакин сошел с трапа вместе с Оби-Ваном, Калебом и женщиной, в которой Падме узнала графиню Дарию. Падме не стала даже смотреть в её сторону и сразу побежала к Энакину — в конце концов, зачем ей преступница, на которую уже надеты наручники. Справедливость восторжествовала, можно это отпраздновать.

Энакин обнял Падме и поцеловал в губы, она прижалась к мужу, страстно целуя его в ответ. Падме чувствовала, что уже всё в порядке: для этого ей не надо было становиться одарённой.

На Энакине была темная джедайская одежда — наверное, с плеча Калеба, — и Падме подумала, что Энакин в очередной раз угробил свою тунику. Она уже давно поняла, что Энакин носил чёрное не для красоты, а потому, что светлое умудрялся уделать за день. Сам он, кажется, был невредим.

Падме с подозрением осмотрела его.

— Как ты?

Энакин вздохнул.

— Так, ничего серьёзного.

Падме перевела взгляд на Оби-Вана. Знала она их это «ничего серьёзного». Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Энакину повезло. Завтра будет как новенький.

— Я ужасно устал, — пожаловался Энакин, обнимая по очереди детей. — Сейчас свалюсь куда-нибудь и засну. Никто не хочет вместе со мной?

Падме помотала головой. Она понятия не имела, как Энакин может засыпать после такой нервотрепки; Падме тоже очень устала, но чувствовала, что ещё долго не сомкнет глаз.

— Нет. Иди один, милый, я точно не смогу уснуть.

Падме, встав на цыпочки, чмокнула его в щёку, и Люк с Леей увели Энакина в сторону дома. Наверное, они попробуют улечься рядом с ним, хотя тоже не хотят спать.

Падме повернулась к Оби-Вану. Надо было тоже его обнять, невежливо было вести себя так, будто его совсем нет рядом, но Падме слишком рада была видеть Энакина, чтобы вспоминать и об Оби-Ване.

Но теперь, когда Энакин ушёл, им стоило поговорить.

— Мне надо выпить. Составишь компанию? — предложила она.

Ей и правда требовалось выпить после всего, что сегодня произошло. Не то чтобы Падме имела привычку топить чувства в алкоголе, но сегодня покушались на её детей и сестру, её муж без предупреждения полетел искать приключений на свою задницу — и да, она явно не сможет расслабиться просто так, она же не джедай.

— Вообще-то мне сейчас нужно заполнять отчеты... — неуверенно произнес Оби-Ван.

— Готова поспорить, что твою юный коллега прекрасно с этим справится. Не пытайся увиливать.

— Я не пытаюсь.

Падме остановилась и серьёзно посмотрела на него.

— Пытаешься. Пойдем, тебе тоже надо расслабиться.

— Как скажете, сенатор, — шутливо поклонился ей Оби-Ван.

Они ушли в малую гостиную, которую Сола обычно оставляла для неё и Энакина. Достав из бару бутылку кореллианского виски, Падме разлила его по бокалам.

— Я думал, мы начнем с чего-то более... легкого, — заметил Оби-Ван, приподняв бровь.

— Не будем переводить вино попусту, на меня оно всё равно почти не действует, да и на тебя тоже.

Падме протянула ему бокал.

— За Энакина?

Она кивнула, и они выпили. Потому что пить надо за Энакина, их общую головную боль и теперь, как выяснилось, общую любовь. Хотя на самом деле они всегда его любили оба, просто теперь одинаково, и Падме подумала, что в какой-то мере это должно их объединять.

Можно будет пожаловаться Оби-Вану на то, что Энакин иногда затягивает прелюдии, когда Падме хочется бодро потрахаться? Эта мысль показалась абсурдной и приятной.

Падме уселась рядом с Оби-Ваном на диван, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать. Пока она занимала пост канцлера, они часто выпивали так по вечерам, когда Энакина не было дома.

— Энакин, конечно, сегодня был молодцом. Представь себе, мы врываемся в покои графини Дарии, и я не уверен, кого буду арестовывать — ну ты знаешь Энакина, — а она стреляет в него, безоружного, из бластера. Энакин до последнего так и не достал световой меч.

— С моей точки зрения в этом ничего хорошего. Я бы предпочла, чтобы Энакин защищал себя.

— А как тебе заголовок «Муж сенатора Амидалы напал на беззащитную женщину»?

— Эта женщина не так уж беззащитна.

— На наше счастье. И на наше счастье закон Республики гласит, что задерживать надо того, у кого оружие, а потом уже разбираться.

— Выпьем за наше законодательство? — предложила Падме, снова наполняя бокалы.

И они, конечно, выпили.

Разговор, к её удивлению, шел легко. Они без труда находили темы для беседы, обходя стороной сегодняшние события. Оби-Ван пересказывал ей новые орденские байки и сплетни, и Падме с удивлением обнаружила, что среди молодых рыцарей есть тотализатор: кто из Совета первым открыто заведет отношения. Падме знала, что джедаи влюбляются, просто обычно хранят это в тайне и, наверное, даже мастер Йода был когда-то влюблен — лет восемьсот назад. Но прилюдно завести отношения и даже жениться... Падме полагала, что они ещё долго на это не решатся.

Ей казалось, что даже Оби-Ван предпочел бы держать свои отношения в тайне. Но с Энакином у него, конечно, не получится.

Падме задумалась, когда это она стала всерьёз рассматривать мысль о том, что позволит Энакину и Оби-Вану быть вместе. Кажется, только с утра это казалось ей не слишком вероятным.

Она не заметила, как они оба успели посерьёзнеть и перейти с баек на внутренние дела Ордена.

— Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы Энакин вернулся, — сказал Оби-Ван.

— Зачем? — Падме напряглась. Ей не нравилась эта мысль: она привыкла к тому, что Энакин рядом и что Энакин больше не подвергает себя опасности. Конечно, во время войны они все рисковали умереть каждый день, но это было давно, и сейчас Республика ни с кем не воевала.

— Потому что он отличный джедай, ты сама это знаешь, и мне больно смотреть на то, как он растрачивает свой талант.

— А обо мне ты подумал?

— А я чём именно я должен был подумать, Падме? О том, что ты не хочешь, чтобы Энакин следовал своему предназначению?

Падме всегда легко злилась, когда была пьяна, и тут тоже вспыхнула, конечно.

— Во-первых, у Энакина нет предназначения. Он обычный человек и может делать со своей жизнью всё, что хочет. Во-вторых, у него есть семья, и я не хочу, чтобы Энакин рисковал собой ради вашего Ордена, — не Орден будет потом его оплакивать.

— Ты не понимаешь, Падме. Отправить Энакина на обычную работу всё равно что... отправить великого композитора работать механиком. Он, возможно, будет талантливым механиком — я не спорю, Энакин отличный изобретатель, — но он мог бы быть великим композитором.

— Не понимаю. Не помню, чтобы Энакин когда-нибудь жаловался на свою жизнь и мечтал вернуться в Орден.

— Как будто вы когда-нибудь говорили об этом.

— То есть тебе он жаловался, что я его в Орден не пускаю?

— Нет, конечно. Но Падме, ему действительно будет лучше в Ордене, он должен служить Силе, хотя тебе наверняка не понравится такая формулировка. И я не прошу вас расстаться: Энакин останется твоим мужем и отцом Люка и Леи, никто не запретит вам видеться.

На самом деле Падме понимала, о чём он говорит. Ей и самой было стыдно, что Энакин пожертвовал своей карьерой — нет, это звучало неправильно, жизнью своей мечты, — ради неё. Он хотел быть джедаем, когда вырастет, и нет, Падме не обесценивала его профессию, но всё же Энакин хотел быть джедаем, а не инженером. И, кажется, она перестаралась.

— В любом случае это решение Энакина, а не моё.

Оби-Ван кивнул. Падме положила ладонь поверх его ладони.

— Прости, я была слишком резка. Я просто боюсь за Энакина.

— Я понимаю. Но ты забываешь, что Энакин тренировался с девяти лет, чтобы стать джедаем. Он готов к этому, и мы все готовы, — не то чтобы в Ордене каждый день проходили похороны.

— Я знаю. — Падме положила голову ему на плечо. — И теперь ему ничего не мешает вернуться, так ведь? Даже любовь ко мне... к нам обоим.

Оби-Ван погладил её по волосам, и Падме перехватила его руку, чтобы поцеловать запястье. Ей всегда так нравились веснушки на коже Оби-Вана — интересно, Энакину они тоже нравятся? Она представила себе, как стаскивает с него одежду, целует веснушчатые плечи, и ей стало интересно, где у Оби-Вана ещё веснушки. По всему телу? Она никогда не видела его полностью голым.

Падме, очевидно, была пьяна. Достаточно пьяна для того, чтобы рассматривать всерьёз мысль о сексе с Оби-Ваном. Не то чтобы он стал казаться заманчивей — Падме всегда прекрасно осознавала, что Оби-Ван хорош собой, — но теперь её ничего не останавливало, даже мысль о том, что это будет изменой. Ей вообще начало казаться, что это не измена: Энакин сам настаивал на том, чтобы она занялась сексом с Оби-Ваном. Пусть получает то, о чем просил. А если разозлится — то это не её проблема.

Падме положила руку Оби-Вану на колено и подняла взгляд.

Оби-Ван вопросительно задрал бровь. Падме переместила руку выше, ближе к паху. Даже слепой понял бы намек.

— Ты пьяна, — сказал Оби-Ван, убирая её руку.

— Да. Но не до такой степени, чтобы не отдавать себе отчёта.

Она решительно перебралась к Оби-Вану на колени и поцеловала его. Оби-Ван ответил не сразу, но всё же ответил и сам положил руки ей на талию.

Падме отстранилась.

— Нет, мы всё-таки слишком пьяны.

Краем сознания она понимала, что на трезвую голову не стала бы изменять Энакину, да и Оби-Ван не стал бы с ней даже целоваться. Во всяком случае, без согласия Энакина.

Оби-Ван обхватил ладонями её голову, и вскоре Падме почувствовала, как сознание проясняется. Она всё ещё хотела Оби-Вана, но теперь ей было за это стыдно. И за то, что она полезла с ним целоваться. Судя по выражению лица Оби-Вана, он испытывал те же эмоции — которые вдруг сменились выражением крайней неловкости.

— Серьёзно, Падме? — раздался недовольный голос Энакина. — Ты отправила меня в кровать, чтобы самой переспать с Оби-Ваном?

Она ожидала, что Энакин разозлится и приревнует, несмотря на то, что сам настаивал на сексе втроём, и Падме не видела его лица, но в голосе не чувствовала злости.

— Энакин... — неуверенно начал Оби-Ван.

— Нет, серьёзно, почему вы не разбудили меня и не позвали? Это нечестно.

Энакин уселся рядом с ними на диван, придвинулся совсем близко, бедром касаясь бедра Оби-Вана. Он выглядел довольным — видимо, потому что считал, будто их теперь можно обоих затащить в кровать прямо сейчас, и они не отвертятся, что не хотят и не любят друг друга. С точки зрения Энакина, насколько Падме его знала, он пришел очень вовремя: с одной стороны, они ещё не успели заняться сексом, с другой — они уже не смогут сказать, что ничего такого не имели в виду.

Энакин потянулся поцеловать Оби-Вана, и тот ответил на поцелуй. Вид у него был несколько обречённый.

— Может, пойдём хотя бы в спальню? — спросил он. — На диване и вдвоём неудобно, не то что втроём...

— А что, ты пробовал? — заинтересовался Энакин. — А с кем?

— Тебе лучше не знать об этом...

— С Асажж и Гривусом? — предположил Энакин, широко улыбнувшись.

— Нет, конечно! Что у тебя за фантазии такие, Энакин, Гривусу даже нечем.

Энакин довольно рассмеялся, а Падме стало немного обидно из-за того, что они шутят друг с другом, как будто её тут нет. Энакин, словно почувствовав её обиду, потянулся к ней за поцелуем.

— Действительно, пойдём в спальню, — сказала Падме.

Энакин встал и помог Падме подняться. Они втроём направились в спальню.

 

После секса они вместе лежали на кровати, Падме на левом плече Энакина, Оби-Ван на правом, стараясь не задеть забинтованную рану. Падме мысленно напомнила себе не верить этим двоим на слово, когда они говорят, что всё в порядке.  
Энакин лежал между ними со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

— Почему так доволен он, а не ты? — задумчиво спросила Падме Оби-Вана. — Кажется, кто-то другой тут был безответно влюблен.

— Я просто не умею делать такое выражение лица.

— Не говорите так, будто меня тут нет. — Энакин чмокнул в макушку сперва Падме, а потом Оби-Вана. — И почему я не должен быть доволен?

— Действительно, ты целых полторы недели мучился, бедняжка. Кстати, Оби-Ван, можешь сказать Калебу, чтобы поставил на тебя.

— Где поставил? — заинтересовался Энакин.

— У нас в Ордене тотализатор: кто из Совета первым открыто заведет отношения или даже женится.

— А я могу ещё и на тебе жениться? Падме, у нас разрешены браки втроём?

— Разрешены, Эни, но давай поговорим об этом потом.

Падме закрыла глаза. Ей было хорошо, но в голову уже пробирались неприятные мысли.

Как они всё это объяснят детям?

Как пресса отреагирует на то, что они завели отношения втроём?

Что будет, когда Энакин вспомнит, что у Оби-Вана есть и другие любовники?

Падме решила, что подумаем об этом завтра.

 

**Пять дней спустя, где-то на просторах голонета.**

**ушки лот-кота** : О ГОСПОДИ. ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ ШИППЕРСТВА И МОЕ ОТП СТАЛО КАНОНОМ!!! АААААА!! АААААА!!! Я И НЕ НАДЕЯЛАСЬ!

 **джесс11** : Омг О_О Всего месяц на этом днище, а уже канон! Такого не было даже фандомах голосериалов!

 **ушки лот-кота** : Это ты просто тут недавно. А мы уже с войны ждем. Пойду вскрою бутылку красного альдераанского и поплачу от счастья.


End file.
